Letter from Home
by Grissina
Summary: Carta: "Sé que nunca leerás esto pero yo lo habré escrito y quizá haciéndolo pueda por fin pasar página y seguir adelante con mi vida, encontrar de nuevo el camino. Hace ya años que todo comenzó, o acabó, o… ¡Dios! esto va a ser largo..." ··yaoi··
1. Chapter 1

**LETTER FROM HOME**

Capitulo 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una vez me dijiste que siempre que lo necesitara tú estarías allí. Que a pesar todo, a pesar de lo mucho que yo te gritaba constantemente, de los insultos y los desplantes, las malas palabras y el desprecio que te mostraba a cada momento, a pesar de todo ello, no lograría que te fueras de mi lado porque me amabas como nadie en este mundo lo haría jamás y que por ello siempre que lo necesitara, ocurriera lo que ocurriera, tú siempre me ayudarías.

Quisiera que estuvieses aquí, que nunca te hubieses ido, pero no puedes. Te perdí y fue culpa mía. Pero necesito ayuda y sé que tú habrías sabido ayudarme.

He intentado hacerlo solo, pero no se como. Pienso en todo lo que ha ocurrido y… son tantas cosas que… Quiero contarte lo que me pasa. Sé que nunca leerás esto pero yo lo habré escrito, y quizá haciéndolo pueda por fin pasar página y seguir adelante con mi vida, encontrar de nuevo el camino.

Quisiera…,

Uno nunca acaba de estar seguro de todo lo que quiere decir. Supongo que por eso la mente huye rauda por la ventana entreabierta. A fuera el día es gris, talmente el tiempo supiera que yo no estoy bien. Una fría cortina de lluvia cae incesante tras los cristales, desdibujando los árboles del parque al otro lado de la calle. La imagen es triste y confusa, mi reflejo, al que miro sin ver, parece perderse en la soledad de la calle a penas sin transito.

Que te parece, pedazo de estilo que tengo, eh? Quien hubiera dicho que yo Hanamichi Sakuragi llegaría a escribir algo así de poético algún día.

Seguramente tú.

Cuanto te he echado de menos todos estos años, cuanto te añoro aún.

A mi alrededor toda la gente está haciendo algo, unos leen, los otros estudian, pero yo sigo pensando en la hoja en blanco frente a mi, debería como ellos ponerme a escribir, algo con sentido como mínimo, pero no puedo. No sé como empezar. La hoja en blanco no me transmite nada, al menos nada que valga la pena anotar.

Ya he apartado la mirada de la hoja otra vez para recorrer la sala de la biblioteca dónde me he refugiado, quien hubiera imaginado que yo acabaría nunca buscando lugares como éste. Todo es culpa de Trisha, ella me enganchó a este lugar. Es curioso, pero pensar en ella siempre me hace sonreír.

El dolor de llegar hasta aquí ha valido la pena solo por todos los que ahora al mirar atrás me hacen sonreír con nostalgia. Que lejos queda todo, en el tiempo y el espacio. A pesar que todo fue ayer, y que el mundo es un pañuelo. Y nosotros los mocos que dirías tú.

Observo la gente a mi alrededor: el que da golpecitos con el lápiz mientras lee, la chica que no encuentra ese libro que necesita, el que escucha música con los cascos a todo volumen como…

La mente es cruel con el corazón, bombardeándolo constantemente con recuerdos que lo aceleran de forma turbadora.

Acabo de recordar lo que dijo el primer día la profesora Van Theisen del curso de redacción: que aunque no lo creyéramos debemos apuntar lo que nos parecen solo estupideces y malas ideas, y que más tarde ya lo arreglaríamos; que las malas ideas no existen y que ésta es una manera de empezar. Hasta ahora siempre creí que tenía razón. Pero es difícil poner en orden mis ideas, mis emociones. Encontrar un principio al hilo que une todo lo que quiero contar, todo lo que necesito decir.

Pero como diría alguien que yo sé… ¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio? (Como si eso fuera sencillo, ¡tan solo supiera cual fue el principio!)

Hace ya años que todo comenzó, o acabó, o… ¡Dios! esto va a ser largo.

Cuando acabé el instituto me costó mucho decidirme, no encontraba nada con qué ocupar mi vida. A finales del último curso todos lo tenían muy claro, pero yo en cambio me sentía tan fuera de lugar en todas partes que cuando acabó la secundaria sentía que no tenía nada.

Todos mis amigos de la gundam, todos, tenían algún trabajo cerca de casa que habían podido buscar antes de acabar las clases, pero yo tenía el baloncesto que en esos tiempos ocupaba demasiadas horas libres para buscar nada. Y, para qué negarlo, tampoco tenía ganas de trabajar.

En el equipo quien no tenía una beca deportiva para la universidad la tenía por estudios como el Gori o Kogure. Los demás o podían pagar la universidad como Ishi o como los de la Gundam ya tenían un trabajo. Sé que alguno que otro, como Riota, acabó haciendo un curso de secretariado o administrativo. Mitsui entró en un equipo profesional. Rukawa se iba a Estados Unidos…

Y yo no tenía nada.

Solo frustración, una lesión en la espalda que me impedía ser deportista de elite, mozo del puerto o cualquiera de los pocos trabajos que por mi falta de motivación escolar podía llegar a conseguir y una profunda sensación de angustia.

Recuerdo el último mes en la preparatoria. La mayoría de mis compañeros estaban muy nerviosos por los exámenes finales. Yo solo tenía que aprobar, sacar notas justas no me preocupaba para nada. Otro tema que me distanciaba de todos ellos. Bueno extrañamente de todos menos de Rukawa, que acababa de saber que en un mes se iba a Estados Unidos independientemente de sus notas.

Cuando yo lo supe algo en mi interior se rompió. Estaba celoso. Pero también estaba contento porque un amigo… ¿amigo? bueno sí, en tres años ya podía llamarle amigo creo, auque no estoy seguro; la cuestión es que me alegraba que alguien conocido consiguiera mi sueño, su sueño en realidad. Aunque al mismo tiempo algo me decía que eso no era bueno, que algo iba mal.

A pesar de lo confundido que estaba, o quizá por ello, hice algo que durante mucho tiempo me recriminé haber hecho: dejé de pelear con él.

Y ocurrió el milagro: en un mes, todavía no sé como ni porqué, llegamos a ser amigos. Pero no compañeros de clase, de equipo, o conocidos del barrio, sino amigos de verdad. Fue algo sorprendente.

Como éramos los únicos con tiempo suficiente para seguir practicando, acabábamos solos cada día en el gimnasio, jugando tranquilamente. Competir ya no tenía sentido. Ambos parecíamos haberlo entendido, así que una tarde sin decir nada dejamos todo lo malo fuera de la cancha, y cuando salimos de ella fue como si parte de todo eso se hubiera esfumado.

En un par de semanas incluso después de los entrenamientos pasábamos horas enteras juntos. Hablábamos. Hablamos en tres semanas todo lo que no habíamos hablado en tres años y más. Y fue increíble descubrir lo mucho que nos parecíamos en algunas cosas, y lo distintas que veíamos cosas tan importantes como la familia, los amigos, el futuro, o la vida en si y lo que esperábamos de ella.

Muchas noches tras separarnos, al volver a casa, me encontré pensando en él, en lo que me había contado, en lo que yo me había atrevido a contarle. Cosas que ni siquiera Yohei sabía de mí, como mínimo no por mí: cuan culpable me sentía de la muerte de mi padre, o que contrariamente a lo que todos pensaban, no estaba abatido porque mi lesión me había impedido llegar tan alto como él o Mitsui iban a llegar, eso era algo que ya había digerido el año anterior.

Pero sobretodo tengo gravados a fuego los recuerdos de las pequeñas cosas; de haber compartido con él horas y horas escuchando su música, viendo las últimas estrenas en el cine del barrio, los interminables uno contra uno, las comidas. Su risa. Pequeños actos, pequeñas cosas que me demostraban día a día que mi amistad era algo importante para él. Recuerdo momentos muy puntuales con una claridad abrumadora, como si acabaran de ocurrir. Uno de los más intensos fue durante el castillo de fuegos artificiales del festival de fin de curso, cuando por un momento entre las luces y los estruendos nos miramos y tuve la sensación que el mundo se había detenido solo para nosotros en esa noche y en ese parque…; o el último día cuando se marchó. Sus ojos más transparentes que nunca llenos de ambiciones, de esperanzas, de ganas de comerse el mundo, pero también pude ver en ellos el temor de dejar atrás todo lo conocido, y una cierta melancolía y un dolor que no entendí hasta años mas tarde.

En esos días nunca me pregunté el porqué de ese acercamiento repentino. Solo sabía que con el resto me sentía desplazado. Con él no. No quise saber por qué. Quizá no era normal, él como los demás tenía delante suyo un camino ya marcado, delimitado, seguro, y por si fuera poco grandioso: el sueño que yo nunca llegaría a cumplir; Y yo seguía sin nada.

¿Pero por qué con él eso no era un problema? Sencillamente no quise saberlo. No lo era y para mí bastaba.

Con el resto me sentía mal por no ser nadie. Quizá con él no, porque con él siempre había sido nadie, o porque en el fondo nunca dejé de ser alguien, como mínimo ésos días. No lo sé. Solo seguí una extraña necesidad que crecía cada día que pasaba con él.

El saber que se iba, quizá para no volver, cambió la forma en que nos veíamos el uno al otro. Lo sé. Él también empezó a verme distinto, porque de otro modo nunca me habría dejado acercarme tanto.

Pero pasó el mes. Y se marchó. Y de repente me encontré solo. Los que ahora no tenían tiempo para mi eran mis amigos que ya trabajaban a jornada completa. La mitad de ellos tenía una novia con quien pasar las pocas horas libres que les quedaban.

Supongo que tampoco yo hice lo necesario para evitarlo: La Gundam se descompuso.

En realidad se había descompuesto un mes antes cuando los dejé de lado para descubrir a Kaede, pero no me había dado cuenta y ahora ellos ya no estaban.

Mamá, que a pesar de lo distanciados que estábamos notó que algo me ocurría, intentó hacerme hablar.

Fue en una noche de lluvia. Recuerdo que llovía mucho. Ella me preguntó muchas cosa, la mitad de las cuales no supe o no quise responder. Me enfadé. Me enfadé como hacía tiempo que no hacía. Grité y ella también gritó. Y llorando sin saber muy bien por qué lloraba me marché corriendo de casa.

Corrí, corrí hasta que me derrumbé de cansancio, calado hasta los huesos por la intensa lluvia. Pero no sentía frío, solo una extraña desesperación. No sabía por qué me sentía así. Estaba cegado por una confusión demasiado grande para mí, y sucumbí a la rabia, el desaliento y la impotencia.

No recuerdo haber llorado tanto en mi vida como aquella noche. Lloré porque no estabas allí para ayudarme. Lloré porque era culpa mía que eso fuera así. Lloré porque Mamá y yo nos habíamos distanciado tanto que creía que ella ya no me conocía, ni yo a ella. Lloré porque mis amigos tenían una vida y habían elegido qué hacer con ella y yo había sido incapaz de hacerlo. Sentía que una parte de mi había muerto, desaparecido, y no entendía como había ocurrido. No lo entendí hasta que un rato después, cuando la lluvia amainó un poco me di cuenta de dónde había ido a parar realmente.

La playa.

Su playa.

Entonces lo entendí. Le echaba de menos. La verdad llegó a mí de golpe, sin avisar haciendo que de pronto lo viera todo claro. Entendí el extraño sentimiento que durante un mes me había oprimido el pecho, me había quitado el apetito voraz de costumbre, que me había empujado a acercarme a él, en un intento desesperado para retener algo más de él conmigo que crueles palabras lanzadas al vuelo y duros golpes dados con mala intención una vez se hubiera marchado.

Sobrecogido y sin ninguna lágrima más que derramar, me incorporé de la arena y me acerqué al mar hasta que las olas rozaron mis pies, y en un vano intento de quitarme de encima el angustioso sentimiento de ausencia que su inevitable partida había dejado en mi, grité su nombre al mar. Su mar. Sus olas.

Nada en respuesta. Nada obtuve esa vez, ni las otras quinientas que vinieron detrás.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo en absoluto, volví a casa. De lo siguiente que tengo constancia son los brazos de Mamá abrazándome como hacía años que no hacían. Su voz en mi oído, susurrándome, y aunque soy incapaz de recordar qué me dijo, sé que en ese momento solo ella evitó que me ahogara en mi angustia.

Pasé una semana durmiendo quince horas al día, casi sin comer, levantándome sólo para ir al baño y al sofá, dónde inútilmente miraba el canal deportivo esperando ver alguna noticia de él. Sin siquiera caer en que era demasiado pronto para que hablaran de él. Pues seguramente no había ni sido presentado como nuevo fichaje de la universidad.

Hasta que Mamá se hartó de verme hecho un pordiosero, me levantó el lunes a primera hora, me obligó a meterme bajo la ducha fría, me preparó un café a pesar de que no me gusta, y me plantó un periódico delante abierto por la página de ofertas de trabajo, con un bloc de notas y un rotulador rojo en una mano y el teléfono en la otra.

Pasé la siguiente semana buscando trabajo desesperadamente. Como si concentrarme al máximo en eso fuera a hacerme olvidar que me había enamorado lentamente, hasta el punto de sentir dolor en todo mi ser, de la persona menos indicada.

Mamá no decía nada. Sólo se preocupaba de levantarme cada mañana, y que comiera tres veces al día, y sé que por la noche cuando me creía dormido entraba a darme un beso en la frente. Eso me ayudaba a aguantar hasta el siguiente día. Ella nunca hizo preguntas. Yo tampoco hubiera sabido contestárselas. Me dejaba ir haciendo con la esperanza de que el tiempo me volvería a mi lugar, como ocurre habitualmente.

Pero yo seguía torturándome, como el más grande de los idiotas, andando hasta la playa a ver las olas batir contra mis pies con fuerza. Con la misma rudeza con que yo le gritaba a pleno pulmón que me devolviera la cordura, que me diera una explicación, que me hiciera olvidar el dolor, o que me lo devolviera de allá en dónde estuviera.

Pero con el tiempo dejé de ir a la playa.

Me resigné. Me calmé. E intenté seguir adelante.

Finalmente encontré un trabajo a mi alcance. En la tienda de deportes dónde había comprador mis primeras zapatillas de baloncesto con Haruko buscaban un dependiente. El dueño ya estaba mayor y quería alguien para una media jornada. Creí que sería el trabajo perfecto pero el dueño no pareció opinar lo mismo cuando me presenté una mañana currículo en mano. Definitivamente todavía se acordaba de mí.

Pero dos días después, me llamó. No esperaba que lo hiciera, pero lo hizo, confió en mí. Y no dispuesto a defraudarle puse todo mi empeño en hacerlo bien. Como mínimo eso, me había dicho a mí mismo.

Me levantaba temprano cada mañana, antes que saliera el sol. Salía a correr, no tanto como antes de dejar el baloncesto, pero lo suficiente para mantenerme en forma. De vuelta a casa me duchaba, cambiaba, desayunaba y salía corriendo de nuevo hacia la tienda dónde, la primera semana el señor Itsumoto, el dueño, me esperaba para enseñarme como iba todo y una semana más tarde yo ya abría solo mientras él se quedaba en casa durmiendo plácidamente en la tibia cama.

El tiempo pasaba despacio. Terriblemente despacio para mí. Y a pesar de ello llegó el verano. Época de aprendizaje, alguna que otra regañina del señor Itsumoto, pero también le di alguna alegría, sobretodo cuando lograba hacer bien las cosas a la primera. Cada vez eran menos los errores.

El verano transcurría y lentamente los días se hacían más cortos, pero las noches más largas. Noches que, inevitablemente, seguían llegando a mí llenas de sueños inquietantes.

Las mañanas en la tienda me permitían olvidar cualquier cosa que quedara fuera de ella. Pero por las tardes el señor Itsumoto se empeñaba en afirmar que no me necesitaba y entonces todo era más difícil.

Sin nada que hacer, a veces iba al parque con el balón. Pero jugar sólo ya no era divertido, y tan solo con el tacto del balón su imagen aparecía frente a mi, altiva y orgullosa, calmada.

No recuerdo cuando, pero dejé de jugar.

Aunque quedarme en casa encerrado no me ha gustado nunca así que seguí yendo al parque.

Como alma en pena, vagaba por él, paseando con un walkman en las orejas, mirando a los niños jugar en los columpios, a las madres hablar entre ellas siempre con un ojo pegado a las inquietas criaturas, observando con cierta tristeza y añoranza los grupos de jóvenes adolescentes sentados en los bancos hablando y riendo animadamente disfrutando de sus vacaciones de verano, comparándome a las personas mayores que paseaban tranquilamente y que, como yo, iban observando todo a su alrededor.

Cuando alguna canción me recordaba a él a veces la escuchaba pensando en él, soñando despierto, otras cerraba violentamente el walkman y volvía a casa.

No había sabido nada de él, no me había llamado como le pedí que hiciera, claro que nunca logré que prometiera hacerlo. Yo no sabía su número. Tampoco me atrevía a ir a preguntárselo a sus padres. Seguí comprando las revistas de baloncesto que hablaban de la NBA y otras ligas extranjeras. A medio otoño salió una pequeña noticia del campeonato universitario, el novato estaba revolucionando el equipo de la universidad de Milwaukee. Pero la liga universitaria no levantaba tanta expectación como la profesional así que no salieron más que dos pequeños artículos en toda esa temporada que todavía guardo entre mis álbumes de recortes.

Así el Otoño pasó de puntillas y el invierno llegó casi sin aviso. Las mañanas fueron de repente muy oscuras, en mis sesiones de footting y ya no me encontraba con ningún otro madrugador, las tardes en el parque se hicieron cortas a pesar de que yo apuraba al máximo antes de volver a casa dónde las paredes me caían encima y el frío se te metía en cada rincón del cuerpo. Me sentía tan terriblemente solo.

Cuando llegó el periodo de lluvias a menudo me encontraba andando por las calles mojadas, bajo un paraguas, escuchando música, seguramente demasiado triste para que fuera buena para mí, sin rumbo, de farola a farola. Temblando por el frío huía de las zonas dónde habitualmente había ciclistas para intentar sacarme de la cabeza la estúpida fantasía de que a la siguiente esquina él aparecería con su jodida bici azul y me atropellaría sin miramientos de nuevo.

Ese año las navidades fueron tristes y grises. A Mamá le tocaba trabajar la noche de año nuevo, a mi no me importó, y no tenía a nadie más con quien celebrar la llegada del nuevo año así que la pasé solo. Fui a dormir temprano, y la mañana siguiente me acerqué a correos para enviar un paquete hacia Estados Unidos. No tenía su dirección así que lo envié a su equipo. No sabía si mi regalo le gustó. Nunca recibí una carta diciendo ni un simple: gracias. Quise pensar que el paquete se extravió, antes que asimilar que se había olvidado de mí. Prefería engañarme a afrontar la cruda realidad. Era más fácil y más llevadero.

A medio invierno el señor Itsumoto enfermó.

Empecé a trabajar mañana y tarde junto a la nieta del señor Itsumoto que era a su vez su contable. Yo quizá había resultado ser un buen vendedor de artículos deportivos, pero desde luego las finanzas no eran, ni van a ser nunca, mi fuerte.

Ella se llamaba, bueno se llama, Hatsumomo. Es una chica bonita y alegre. Te hubiera encantado estoy seguro.

Me recordaba a Haruko cuando la conocí.

Nos entendimos bien desde el primer momento.

Era agradable tener de nuevo alguien con quien poder hacer broma. Yo tonteaba con ella, le decía que era a chica más hermosa que había conocido, ella reía, se sonrojaba, me decía que era un idiota y entonces… entonces yo callaba en seco, dejaba de hacer broma y volvía al trabajo. Soy un torpe idiota.

Un día Yohei pasó por delante de la tienda, y me vio a través del aparador. No se si habría entrado a saludar si yo no hubiera estado de cara a la calle en ese momento para verle, pero el caso es que entró. Le sorprendió verme allí tanto como a mi verlo de nuevo. Hacía meses que no hablábamos, él decía que no sabía qué había ocurrido entre nosotros que habíamos acabado así de distanciados. Yo sí lo sabía, pero callé. No estaba preparado para admitir ante nadie lo que me ocurría, lo que me atormentaba noche tras noche, y que yo intentaba inútilmente olvidar cuando salía el sol.

Poco después vinieron a verme a la tienda el resto de la Gundam. Parecía que entre ellos sí había habido contacto durante esos meses. Por un momento me sentí herido, otra vez había sido excluido pensé, pero luego me di cuenta que ellos no me habían apartado de sus vidas, sino que yo les había apartado de mí.

Intenté reanudar nuestra amistad. Me contaron que seguían quedando cada viernes para ir a cenar juntos a Danny's y decidí salir una noche con ellos. El primer viernes que le dije a Mamá que iba a salir un rato con los chicos, casi se pone a llorar de felicidad.

-Empezaba a preocuparme de verdad cariño. Pero me alegro que ya estés mejor,- me susurró al oído cuando le di un beso de despedida antes de salir de casa.

Pero yo no estaba mejor. Solo lo aparentaba con la esperanza de que quizá en algún momento lo que tanto esfuerzo me costaba aparentar acabaría siendo real.

Los chicos habían cambiado, o quizá fui yo quien había cambiado. Pero nuestra relación no volvió a ser lo que era. Iba algunos viernes con ellos a Danny's, me metía con ellos, hacíamos bromas, reíamos, yo tonteaba con sus novias, ellos se enfadaban conmigo por ello, y entonces no nos veíamos en un par de semanas. La relación era cordial, divertida a ratos pero insustancial. Había complicidad entre ellos, pero no conmigo.

A pesar de todo, pasar horas con ellos me ayudó a llenar huecos. Me costaba menos levantarme por la mañana y vestirme si había algo más por lo que hacerlo.

Poco a poco parecía que lo que llevaba tanto tiempo intentando aparentar, que nada había ocurrido, que estaba bien (que nunca estuve mal en primer lugar), empezaba a ser un poco más una verdad a medias que una mentira mal disimulada.

Mi situación era estable en la medida de lo posible cuando llegó la primavera. Itsumoto no había vuelto por la tienda pues no se recuperó muy bien, pero Hatsumomo y yo lo llevábamos bien.

Hatsumomo era una chica muy soñadora y siempre hacía planes para irse aquí o allá. Luego nunca se iba, pero yo me reía con ella cuando planeaba sus viajes e inventaba aventuras que vivir en ellos cuando se daba cuenta que no iba a realizarlos nunca. Recreaba para ella, entre cliente y cliente, un mundo más allá del mar de Japón lleno de extrañas costumbres que aprender, extraordinarias persona que conocer, con mil cosas por ver y aventuras para vivir, y las vivíamos juntos en cierta medida. Ella reía cada vez que le inventaba un amante nuevo en cada puerto. Y volvíamos a lo de siempre, ella se sonrojaba, yo insistía diciendo que era la chica más dulce que conocía, lo cual era cierto, hasta que ella toda sonrojada y apurada me llamaba idiota, entonces yo callaba, y muy serio me disculpaba por mi comportamiento y volvía al trabajo. Siempre había algo que hacer, algo que limpiar, personas que atender, estantes que ordenar, inventarios que acabar, cualquier cosa para alejarme y volver a encerrarme en un silencio que yo pensaba que me protegía, a pesar de que solo me dañaba.

En casa Mamá y yo manteníamos lo que podría llamarse una relación de silenciosa comprensión.

Con el paso de los meses, el dolor en el pecho ciertamente se había diluido. La tienda mantenía mi mente ocupada lo suficiente como para sólo poder pensar en Kaede por las noches. E incluso en las horas de oscuridad, si lograba llegar a la cama lo suficientemente cansado había notado que dejaba de soñar, o por lo menos por la mañana no lo recordaba, cosa que a mí ya me iba bien.

Incluso llegué a pensar que lo peor ya había pasado.

Pero una noche durante la cena vimos que en el noticiario hicieron un especial de deportes, hablaron de los grandes del deporte de todo el mundo, y acabaron con un repaso a los que ellos clasificaron como las futuras promesas del deporte nacional. Muchos eran deportistas de artes marciales, pero la noticia que cerraba el especial era sobre él. Su equipo había llegado a la final de la liga universitaria gracias a su juego. Cerraron el especial con unas imágenes de su último partido que fueron suficientes para acabar con mi calma de nuevo. El comentarista decía algo de una jugada espectacular cuando apareció él en la pequeña pantalla haciendo un espectacular mate en frente de un negro grandullón que hacía dos como el Gori.

El arroz que iba a ponerme a la boca cayó de mis palitos. Mi pulso temblaba, mi pecho dolía y me faltaba el aire.

-¿Hana, cariño, te encuentras bien?- Me dijo preocupada Mamá al verme.

Como toda respuesta me levanté de la mesa y salí de casa. Hacía meses que no iba hasta la playa, esa noche volví a ir, y volví a sentirme idota por echar de menos una persona con la que había compartido sólo un mes de mi vida.

Pero había sido más que eso, mucho más.

Era doloroso aceptar que habían sido tres años; Precisamente esos tres años del final de la adolescencia cuando uno empieza a encontrar su lugar en el mundo, cuando empieza a asentarse como persona adulta en la sociedad. Habían sido precisamente esos tres años enteros, con sus tres campeonatos nacionales, mi lesión y la recuperación; con Haruko mi, hasta entonces, último gran fracaso amoroso; la presión de aprobar por narices o tener que salir del equipo constantemente en cada evaluación; miles de momentos, miradas y gestos en entrenamientos y partidos varios; los vestuarios; las celebraciones; los unos contra unos a puerta cerrada, mi motivación para ser mejor, para ganarle, para...

Cada imagen en mis recuerdos de esos tres años de instituto está, de un modo u otro, relacionada con él. El último mes sólo había sido el final, un final intenso para mí, pero sólo la culminación de muchas pequeñas cosas.

Desalentado, grité con todas mis fuerzas al mar embravecido por el viento de la noche de mediados de Abril, preguntándome por qué había vuelto a pensar en él de ese modo tan intenso. Hasta ahora creía haber superado un poco mi malestar, mi soledad, la sensación de pérdida que me embargaba, pero no había sido así.

Poco a poco los pequeños quehaceres del día a día habían logrado que mi mente lo desterrara al fondo de mi memoria. Pero obviamente no lo había olvidado, tampoco quería hacerlo.

No quería seguir hecho mierda de ese modo, pero tampoco quería olvidarle. Le quería. Le quería a mi lado para siempre, quería que la próxima persona que me dijera idiota fuera él, quería volver a disfrutar del baloncesto con él, quería compartir tardes tranquilas escuchando música, viendo películas y hablando como habíamos hecho durante un mes, le quería para mi, ver sus ojos llenos de mil emociones que, solo pudiendo escapar por ahí, se arremolinaba en sus pupilas, en su iris azul oscuro, ahogarme en él, en ese océano embravecido como el mar que tenía en frente y que seguía embistiendo contra mis piernas incesantemente. Le quería a mi lado, con su olor, su calor, su cuerpo. Le deseaba como no había deseado a nadie, deseaba que mis más escondidas fantasías se hicieran realidad, con él.

Que lo amaba, era un hecho que una vez descubierto no tenía sentido negar. No lo había hecho la primera noche de llanto meses antes en esa misma playa, no lo hice tampoco entonces.

Pero él estaba al otro lado del océano, al otro lado del mundo. Y no iba a verle más que por la televisión. Era consciente de ello. Y en medio de todo eso estaba contento por que sabía que era feliz, estaba en Estados Unidos y pronto estaría en la NBA, y deseaba poder decirle lo orgulloso que me sentía de él por ello.

Yo siempre me había considerado una persona más o menos simple. Las cosas o me gustaban o no, mis decisiones siempre eran simples: si o no. Nunca había tenido grandes dilemas. La gente me agradaba o no, las cosas las hacía a gusto o no era así. Nunca hubo medias tintas en mi vida hasta conocerle a él. Con él todo son matices. Hay demasiadas cosas contradictorias y tenía que ponerles orden o iba a volverme loco. Más de lo que ya estoy, como hubiera dicho él sarcásticamente con su fría voz en un susurro sólo para mí.

Voz que es fría pero envolvente, ojos duros pero vivos, de mirada seria pero pícara, piel demasiado fina y delicada pero resistente, de apariencia fría pero tacto cálido, manos huesudas pero elegantes, complexión enclenque comparada conmigo pero tan fuerte como yo, pelo ordenado pero rebelde, actitud distante pero terriblemente presente, olor penetrante pero agradable y en cierto modo hasta sutil, movimientos precisos y delicados pero masculinamente poderosos, con mil cosas a criticar pero perfecto en casi todo.

¿Cómo luchar con esas contradicciones? ¿Cómo evitar que algo así te capture? No lo sabía entonces, y tampoco lo sé ahora. No pude evitarlo, por qué sencillamente no me di cuenta cuando ocurría.

No es que lamentara haberle conocido, no lo lamento ahora, ni creo que lo haga nunca, y tampoco lamento quererle como le quiero, porque sé que de haberle conocido en cualquier otra situación, habría acabado igualmente enamorado de él. Lo que sí lamentaba profundamente era no ser lo bastante fuerte como para sobrellevar su ausencia sin mayor aplomo, sin más dignidad, y sin tanto llanto. Como si fuera una niñata estúpida como las de las telenovelas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Grissina**: se que no he terminado el Cuento segundo pero esto se ha estado cociendo durante mucho tiempo en mi cabeza y ahora que está acabado me moría por compartirlo. Espero que os guste.

Me gusta tratar de escribir imponiéndome alguna condición. Esta vez la idea era hacer algo en primera persona.

Os agradeceré cualquier comentario, pero sobretodo, sobretodo, las críticas. Ayudadme a mejorar mi estilo dándome vuestra opinión, diciéndome qué debo corregir o mejorar e incluso contándome si sabéis como debo hacerlo. Por favor. Mil GRACIAS.


	2. Chapter 2

**LETTER FROM HOME**

Capitulo 2

Quizá a fin de cuentas la profesora Van Theisen tenía razón, quizá dejar la mente en blanco para que todo brote solo es la manera de empezar a escribir.

¡Je! Empezar a escribir…

Te mentiría si dijera que siempre he escrito; Mentiría si dijera que no recuerdo la primera línea con sentido que escribí; Y también mentiría si dijera que no sé de dónde sale lo que escribo. Porque la cuestión es que empecé no hace mucho, que la primera línea que escribí hablaba de baloncesto y que lo que escribo ahora viene de él.

Pasé en la tienda del señor Itsumoto más de un año todavía, junto a Hatsumomo.

Tras esa brutal recaída, pasé unos días encerrado en casa. Mamá no me dijo nada, simplemente llamó a Hatsumomo y le dijo que estaba indispuesto. Le agradezco tanto que cuidara de mí en silencio esos días. Que no me obligara a enfrentar la realidad de forma apresurada, que intentara darme tiempo para poner de nuevo todo a su lugar, para que intentara componerme de todos los pedazos que el mar, violento como esos ojos azules clavados en mi memoria, había vuelto a esparcer.

Todavía ahora me cuesta entender porqué tras casi un año, cuando todo empezaba a ir bien, cuando yo empezaba a estar mejor me ocurrió aquello. Fue extraño para mí, y ahora visto de lejos me parece algo absurdo.

Hatsumomo cerró la tienda unos días porque ella sola no podía con todo. Pero no estaba la economía como para mantener cerrado muchos días, así que una tarde se presentó en casa. Muy preocupada me pidió si me ocurría algo grave, que sabía que de no ser así no la habría dejado colgada y que si necesitaba su ayuda. Yo la vi tan triste y preocupada que me sentí mal. Intenté de nuevo ponerme la máscara de que todo iba bien, intenté encontrar una excusa para mi inexistente enfermedad. Ante mi dificultad para hablar coherentemente ella insistió para que la acompañara a pasear, para que me diera el aire. Creo que pensó que no sabía qué decir porque mi madre estaba en casa en ese momento.

Y salimos. Y extrañamente no tuve que esforzarme mucho para mantener una postura decentemente alegre. Ella es, como ya te he dicho, una chica muy dulce. Nos entendemos bien. Sabe como hacerme reír, y siempre ríe mis bromas. Tiene un gran sentido del humor. Recuerdo que paseamos un rato en silencio, luego le pregunté por su abuelo.

El señor Istumoto había empeorado de nuevo. Ella se puso triste y yo la consolé. Unos minutos más tarde se quejó de que fuera yo quien la consolara a ella cuando el que estaba mal era yo. Sonreí tristemente.

-¿Quieres contármelo? Hablar puede que te ayude,- me dijo. -Prometo no contárselo a nadie,- añadió con una tímida sonrisa, cálida, muy cálida.

Pero no me di cuenta que quizá lo era demasiado.

Tomé sus manos en las mías y le di un beso en ellas. Luego nos sentamos en un banco del parque y, sin saber muy bien cómo, hablé con ella de todo lo que había intentado mantener oculto, enjaulado y controlado en mi corazón.

Le hablé de que lo que me ocurría no era nada nuevo, que llevaba con ello meses, que era cierto que no estaba bien. Le dije que alguien había partido un año atrás y que desde entonces me había sido imposible dar pie con bola. Había perdido las ganas de hacer nada, no tenía ninguna meta en la vida, no tenía un objetivo así que no tenía nada por lo que luchar, ningún futuro mejor por el que trabajar duro y finalmente sentirme realizado como la mayoría de la gente a mi alrededor parecía tener. Le hablé de la sensación de exclusión que había llegado a sentir al final de último curso cuando todos parecían saber qué hacer con sus vidas excepto yo.

Ella callaba y me dejaba hablar. Solo me escuchaba. Y eso fue lo que me ayudó.

Entonces hice algo que durante mucho tiempo me pregunte si no debí. Me permití el lujo de llegar más allá y confesarle que en realidad lo único que deseaba era que esa persona que se había ido volviera a estar aquí, a mi lado, cada día. E incluso le confesé que si eso, tan improbable, casi imposible, ocurriera tampoco sabría qué hacer entonces con mi vida. Le expliqué que cuando estábamos juntos yo no era consciente de todo lo que sentía por Kaede, de enfrentarle de nuevo, ahora que era consciente de todo y que quería mucho más de nuestra relación de lo que había querido nada nunca en mi vida, no sabría cómo enfrentarle. Y ni que encontrara la manera de hacerlo, eso no iba a darme un camino que seguir, le dije. Creía firmemente que incluso estando a su lado seguiría sintiéndome como si estuviera perdido en un mar de arena sin ningún camino, sin dirección, casi como un navío a la deriva en alta mar, lejos de cualquier destino.

-¿Hanamichi, no te das cuenta? Ya tienes un camino frente a ti.- Me dijo ella con sus labios curvados en una siempre cálida sonrisa, y los ojos entre vidriosos y divertidos.

Pero nunca llegué a saber qué había querido decir con esas enigmáticas palabras. A pesar de mi insistencia para que me las aclarara ella no dijo nada más esa tarde referente a ese tema. Cuando me acompañó de vuelta a casa me hizo prometer que la mañana siguiente abriría de nuevo la tienda.

Esa noche volví a soñar con él, pero por primera vez no me levanté angustiado o triste por ello. Hablar de todo lo que me angustiaba alivió mi corazón de tal modo que por vez primera disfruté realmente de la fantasía de compartir con Kaede algo mucho más allá de ser simples compañeros de equipo. Y a pesar de que despertar de ese sueño fue duro, no lo fue tanto como antes.

En la tienda una nueva complicidad nació entre Hatsumomo y yo. Eso hizo del ir a trabajar algo mucho más llevadero. Ella fue muy paciente conmigo y no sacó de nuevo el tema de Kaede. Supongo que esperaba que lo hiciera yo cuando quisiera hablar de él de nuevo. Quizá ella, como yo, no quería hablar más del tema, que quería olvidar en la medida de lo posible, pasar página y concentrarme en ese camino que ella decía que ya tenía delante.

En eso sí insistí. Y cada vez que lo hacía su risa, alegre y agradable como pocas, sonaba por toda la tienda y muy sutilmente siempre me decía lo mismo:

-El camino está ahí Hanamichi, y debes ser tú quien lo encuentre, si yo te lo digo ya no será tu propio camino.

Y de algún modo sabía que tenía razón. Mamá también me decía que si no había encontrado todavía qué hacer con mi vida era porque todavía no estaba preparado para él, mi futuro digo. Quizá ambas estaban en lo cierto. La verdad es que después de que ella dijera esa tarde que sí había un camino para mí en esta vida me costaba menos levantarme de la cama cada día. Aunque quizá no fuera por eso.

Fueron unos meses buenos para mi. Quizá porque siempre me había gustado el verano. Me fue fácil no quedarme tan encerrado en mí como hice en invierno. Los días largos, las tardes claras, invitaban a salir a pasear a tomar algo, en las noches frescas apetecía salir, ver a los amigos, reír.

Salí mucho ese verano, tanto con Hatsumomo como con los chicos del Gundam.

Como ya éramos mayores de edad podíamos ir a la discoteca sin miedo a que los porteros nos pararan para pedirnos el carné. Seguro que sabes que siempre me ha gustado bailar, y en verano cuando las discotecas abren las salas al aire libre todavía me gusta más. Trabajar tenía la ventaja de disponer de efectivo cuando quisiera. A pesar de que una parte de mi sueldo iba a la cuenta de Mamá para que pudiera pagar las facturas y demás gastos de la casa, y que hasta ahora había estado ahorrando el resto para lo que pudiera suceder, ese verano lo pasé en grande pudiendo hacer todo lo que me apetecía por primera vez en mi vida sin tener que pensar en qué sacrificar para poder pagarme el capricho de salir o comprar algo.

Definitivamente fue un buen verano.

No sé si ésta va a ser la forma de conseguir nada pero de momento a mi me está ayudando recordar. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en muchas de estas cosas. Me alegro de haber empezado esto, a pesar de que estoy seguro que si supiera que algún día podrías llegar a leerlo quizá no lo escribiría.

La gente a mí alrededor se ha puesto manos a la obra enseguida, como ayer. Parecen todos tan ansiosos por seguir escribiendo, leyendo y estudiando, como yo de que salga algo de todo esto.

Hoy hace un día claro, parece que la lluvia de ayer se llevó todo lo gris y hoy el sol luce como nunca, y todo parece tener más color. Me siento bien, no como ese verano en Kanagawa, pero es agradable sentirse en paz de vez en cuando a pesar de que no me sobren los motivos precisamente.

John me dijo una vez que no podemos cambiar el pasado pero que sí podemos cambiar el futuro. Ese es un pensamiento que siempre me ha reconfortado. Quizá por esto estoy aquí, pensando de nuevo en lo que mi vida ha sido desde que Kaede se marchó a Estados Unidos, esperando con ello dar con la clave a mi dilema.

El primer año fue difícil, he de reconocerlo. Pero ese verano fue bueno. Creo que fue el último gran verano de mi vida. Aunque como diría John, quizá el mejor todavía está por venir…

La noche del aniversario de Mamá preparé una fiesta. He de reconocer que estaba un poco perdido y que no sabía a quien invitar. Opté por los vecinos que se llevaban bien con Mamá, su mejor amiga que me ayudó a preparar la tarta, un par de compañeras del trabajo, tras dudar mucho llamé a unos viejos amigos de la familia, el numero que tenía de ellos ya no existía. Más tarde Mamá me contó que hacía años que se habían mudado de Tokio y que desde entonces no sabía nada de ellos. Una muestra de lo que el tiempo y el espacio pueden hacer… quisiera pensar que yo nuca voy a olvidar a nadie.

Para no sentirme fuera de lugar, y darle un aire joven a la fiesta invité a los de la gundam con sus respectivas parejas, a quienes Mamá no conocía todavía y había insistido mucho en conocer. Finalmente invité a Hatsumomo. Ella me había echado un cable cuando más lo necesité y a Mamá le caía muy bien. Había dejado de ser solo una compañera de trabajo, era mi mejor amiga, y creo que Mamá pensaba que éramos algo más. No intenté sacarla de su error.

La fiesta fue todo un éxito. Coincidió con el final de las fiestas del barrio, así que al tarde, por la noche cuando ya habíamos cenado y repartido regalos y felicitaciones, pudimos ir todos juntos al parque a ver los fuegos artificiales. Fue una noche maravillosa de mediados de Junio, en la que no pude evitar recordar el festival de fin de curso más de un año antes. Por un momento me entristecí porque era ahora cuando veía que esa noche con Kaede había sido algo especial. Pero Mamá estaba radiante de felicidad y eso logró sacarme cualquier pensamiento triste de la cabeza. Estaba muy contenta porque su mejor amiga iba a quedarse a dormir con nosotros pues no podía tomar el siguiente tren hasta la mañana siguiente, y yo le pedí permiso a Mamá para invitar a Hatsumomo, pues cuando todos se hubieron marchado era ya muy tarde y me daba mucha pereza acompañarle a casa, y no iba a dejarla ir sola. Mamá aceptó con una sonrisa bajo la nariz, y misteriosamente ella y su amiga desaparecieron rápidamente al piso de arriba dejándonos a nosotros solos en la sala.

A pesar de ser tarde ambos estábamos extrañamente desvelados y animados, quizá por la mezcla de saque y champán, el caso es que nos pasamos gran parte de la noche despiertos hablando. Medio tumbados en el sofá de la sala, con las luces apagadas y las ventanas abiertas, en una burbuja de intimidad nos contamos hermosos secretos que, como tales, no deben ser desvelados.

Lo que si puedo contar es que esa noche nació una idea. Mi primera idea empresarial.

Ya ves, yo con ideas empresariales. Lo más fuerte es que mi idea le encantó a Hatsumomo y a finales de Julio, ella ya había convencido a su abuelo para que intentáramos tirar adelante mi idea de ampliar el negocio con nuevos artículos de deportes más minoritarios en nuestro país. Yo que había practicado uno de los deportes minoritarios de Japón sabía que no era fácil encontrar dónde comprar buenos balones, o deportivas, para no hablar ya de las típicas camisetas con los emblemas de equipos conocidos de nuestra liga y de otras ligas extranjeras como la NBA o la liga Europea.

Pero los que jugábamos a baloncesto no éramos ni de lejos los que más difícil lo teníamos, porque en Kanagawa había la tienda de Itsumoto y sabía por mis viajes en los años de instituto por los nacionales que más o menos todas las regiones tenían alguna tienda con artículos como los que ahora vendía yo. Pero sabía de otras disciplinas menos conocidas, que no tenían esa suerte. Conocimos a unos chicos de un equipo de voley en el segundo nacional que iban expresamente a Osaka a comprarse el material, para no hablar del voley playa, los bolos, o el surf. Todos los artículos de ese tipo de deportes solo podían encontrarse en Tokio y quizá en alguna tienda de deportes de alguna región cercana que se atreviera a aumentar el negocio como yo proponía hacer. Pero eran pocas y poco conocidas.

No venderíamos mucho, lo sabíamos, pero confiábamos en que los clientes que hiciéramos de esos deportes fueran fieles, y te puedo asegurar que fueron fieles hasta el final. Y todos los demás artículos de deporte que compraron no especializados, chándales y demás, acabaron comprándolos en la tienda también.

Ese paso supuso un aumento de trabajo para mí, puesto que Hatsumomo sola no podía con todo y me pidió que le ayudara con los comerciales de las nuevas casas con las que comenzamos a tratar, que buscara catálogos de las marcas que ya conocíamos, que investigara qué tipo de artículos iban a pedirnos los clientes. Pase muchas mañanas, que era cuando menos trabajo había en la tienda y podía dejar a Hatsumomo sola, viajando por la región de centro deportivo en centro deportivo hablando con los capitanes de equipos de estos deportes, paseando por las playas en busca de surfistas, etc. intentando saber qué tipo de material necesitaban, y luego buscando qué marcas comerciales con las que tratábamos ofrecían esos productos.

Fue agotador, pero valió la pena. A finales de Agosto teníamos todo listo para la ampliación que se haría a principios de Septiembre. Mi particular estudio de mercado dio como resultado que todos con los que hablé supieron de nuestra apertura, y el boca a boca entre sus amigos funcionó de tal manera que una vez inaugurada la temporada de otoño con todos los nuevos artículos, las ventas aumentaron más de un veinte por ciento según los cálculos de Hatsumomo en las primeras semanas. Si es que no hay nada como ser un genio.

Una tarde a finales de Septiembre Hatsumomo me pidió que la acompañara a ver a su abuelo. Cerramos la tienda antes de lo habitual y fuimos a ver al señor Itsumoto. Yo no le había visto desde hacía meses, cuando enfermó a medio invierno y dejó de venir por las tardes empezando yo a hacer doble turno.

Itsumoto-sama estaba muy envejecido. Sabía por Hatsumomo que no se había recuperado del todo, y que había tenido alguna recaída, pero no esperaba encontrarle así. Había perdido peso y nos esperaba sentado en la sala de su pequeño piso envuelto en una manta de tal modo que me pareció un pobre pollito indefenso.

Itsumoto estaba muy contento con nuestra gestión de la tienda, pasó un buen rato alabando mi idea, y recordando lo que le había costado decidirse a contratarme.

-Suerte que lo hice,- dijo justo antes de anunciarme que iba a subirme el sueldo.

La verdad es que no puedo decir que no me lo esperara. Cuando empecé a trabajar a doble turno Hatsumomo ya me dijo que la tienda no daba para aumentar mi sueldo. Ganábamos lo mínimo para los tres. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Itsumoto expresó su deseo de que esos beneficios nos los repartiéramos nosotros, pues él, según su parecer, no necesitaba más de lo que ya recibía, pues casi no salía y sus gastos eran mínimos, y como me dijo más tarde mientras Hatsumomo estaba en la cocina preparando el te, sentía que su vida estaba ya llegando al final y prefería dar su herencia a su nieta en vida que después de muerto.

Me impresionó la calma con la que hablaba ese hombre de su propia muerte, la serenidad con la que afrontaba la situación. Estaba en paz con la vida, era feliz con lo que había conseguido. Hablaba maravillas de sus años de juventud y decía haber tenido la suerte de conocer lo que era el amor, la felicidad y la dicha, por lo que daba gracias. Se iba tranquilo, con la sensación de que había hecho todo lo que debía en esta vida y que ahora merecía disfrutar de los placeres de la vida eterna, reunirse con sus seres amados que le habían precedido en el gran viaje, y quedar aquí ya solo como un recuerdo hermoso en los corazones de aquellos que dejaba atrás.

Envidié esa paz y esa serenidad, se mostró ante mí con un aura tan especial que esa tarde ese hombre me ganó un respeto que no he sentido por nadie más.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Itsumoto-sama en vida.

Itsumoto-sama murió una noche fría de finales de octubre mientras dormía. El funeral fue muy tranquilo y sereno, una soleada mañana de viernes. Acompañé a Hatsumomo y el resto de la familia hasta el cementerio. Fue rápido y silencioso. Nadie se quedó mucho rato. Solo Hatsumomo, y yo que no me atreví a dejarla sola.

No fue hasta que estuvimos solos que ella lloró. Empezó de forma tranquila, pero luego su dolor salió de golpe y su llanto se tornó desgarrador. En un intento de aliviar su pena la abracé con toda la ternura de la que fui capaz.

Cerramos una semana, durante la cual yo iba cada mediodía a ver a Hatsumomo para asegurarme de que estaba bien. Pero ella necesitaba estar sola, y yo conociendo de cerca el dolor de perder a un ser amado respetaba ese deseo marchándome tras darle gentilmente lo que fuera que le hubiera comprado para que comiera algo durante el día. Solo una tarde le pedí que me acompañara a pasear, no quiso y no insistí.

El lunes siguiente ella misma abrió la tienda, con una energía que me sorprendió mucho. Ella simplemente dijo que su abuelo no hubiera querido vernos abatidos ni que la tienda estuviera cerrada tanto tiempo por su causa. Ante mi insistencia me aseguró que estaba bien y que lo que en ese momento necesitaba era precisamente trabajar.

Pasamos el octubre sin más contratiempos que un pequeño catarro de Hatsumomo. Fue una buena excusa para mandarla a casa un par de días para que descansara. Mientras yo organizaba para ella una pequeña sorpresa.

Dos semanas más tarde cerrábamos de nuevo, pero esta vez por vacaciones. Hatsumomo sabía desde la fiesta de mi madre que en Noviembre quería hacer unas pequeñas vacaciones con mi madre, que ése era mi regalo de cumpleaños para ella, lo que no sabía es que el viaje lo preparé para los tres y que en vez de pasar dos semanas sola en Kanagawa sin nada que hacer iba a venir con nosotros.

Una pequeña pensión en un pueblo de la costa, nada ostentoso, pero lejos de la rutina para los tres. Mamá se empeñaba en pasar horas leyendo en la playa, con la idea de dejarnos espacio, decía ella. Bueno me lo decía a mí, porque como oficialmente según ella no le había presentado a Hatsumomo como mi novia, no se atrevía a hacer ese comentario enfrente suyo. Yo sabía que la comedia no podía durar mucho más, lo que no esperaba es que acabara como acabó.

Tres días después de haber llegado a la pensión, una tarde decidí salir con Mamá a hacer algo nosotros solos, y dejamos a Hatsumomo medio dormida disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol antes de la llegada del invierno.

Esa noche cuando volvimos, mi amiga nos hizo saber mientras cenábamos que un había hecho amistad con un chico del pueblo. Entre risas nos contó lo amable que era el muchacho, lo alegre, lo mucho que se parecía a mí, comentó. Yo sonreía ante la atónita mirada de Mamá que no entendía que yo me tomara tan bien que mi supuesta novia secreta me contara enfrente de ella que había conocido a alguien tan encantador.

-Bueno tendrás que presentárnoslo mañana. O empezaré a ponerme celoso,- comenté medio en broma, medio en serio. Yo no estaba enamorado de Hatsumomo, pero la quería, y no iba a dejar que el primer pelagatos que pasara le destrozara el corazón.

El que quedó medio en shock la mañana siguiente fui yo cuando supe el nombre del misterioso y encantador ser: Nobunaga Kiyota.

No se quien de los dos estaba más sorprendido de ver al otro, si él o yo.

-¡Mono salvaje!

-¡Mono pelirrojo!

Dijimos los dos a la vez, seguidos de un:

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Resultó que ése era el pueblo de sus abuelos, a quienes estaba haciendo una visita ese mismo fin de semana. Hatsumomo tuvo serios problemas para conseguir que Kiyota y yo accediéramos a salir juntos con ella esa tarde. No entendía qué puñetas le había visto a ese energúmeno chiflado que le había gustado, o peor, que le había recordado a mí.

Supongo que nuestros desacuerdos siempre vinieron del hecho que nos parecemos más de lo que nunca admitiríamos ante nadie. Solo por ella, y tras mucho tiempo hemos llegado a cierto grado de entendimiento.

Esas vacaciones por eso quedaron seriamente dañadas como el periodo de calma que debían haber sido.

Para empezar Kiyota dijo que iba a volver la semana siguiente para poder volver a ver a Hatsumomo, eso la tuvo a ella nerviosa toda la semana, a mi medio celoso medio enfadado, y a mi madre muy dolida e indignada por la actitud de ambos Hatsumomo y yo.

Desde ese mes de noviembre tuve que acostumbrarme a ver a menudo a Kiyota. Resultó que lo de ellos iba en serio. Y yo no podía, ni iba a hacer nada para impedirlo. Solo me quejaba todo el día diciendo que Hatsumomo podría haberse fijado en alguien mejor. Aunque nunca tuve el atrevimiento de decirle nada, pues ella se veía feliz y eso era mayor que cualquier desacuerdo que yo pudiera tener con Kiyota, pero no lo hacía desaparecer. Además ya tenía experiencia en intentar sacarle de la cabeza a una chica enamorada que la persona de sus sueños no es como cree, y no me apetecía estropear la relación con Hatsumomo como años atrás había estropeado la que tenía con Haruko.

Pero de todos modos me quejé tanto que Mamá se hartó de oír mis quejas y a principios de Diciembre se atrevió a decir lo que había estado guardando desde hacía un mes.

-Es tu culpa Hanamichi. Si hubieras tratado un poco mejor a Hatsummo ella no te habría dejado por otro- me dijo yendo directo al grano.

-Ella no…

-No hijo calla y déjame terminar que esto debería haberlo dicho hace tiempo. ¡Eres tan desesperante como tu padre, de todas las cosas buenas que podías haber heredado de él tuviste que salir indeciso en el amor como él! Sí, y no me mires así. No has luchado para que no se alejara de ti.

-Pero…

-Y te quería, se le veía en los ojos, ¡pero como seguir con alguien que ni siquiera quiere admitir la relación frente a su propia madre!

-Mamá eso no…

-Eres un zopenco cariño así que ahora no te quejes porque tú le has alejado. Además si ese mono salvaje del que tanto hablas…

-Mamá espera un momento. Cálmate y deja de decir estupideces. No soy ningún zopenco, y Hatsumomo no me ha dejado porque simplemente nunca hemos estado juntos.- De no saber que me hablaba de Hatsumomo hubiera logrado que me sintiera mal de verdad, pues a pesar de todo en algo si tenía razón, no había luchado mucho para que quien amaba de verdad no se alejara de mí… Quizá pensar eso en el fondo de mi corazón hizo que mis palabras no fueran dichas con mucha convicción y Mamá no me creyó. Alegó que era muy cobarde por mi parte negar que quería a Hatsumomo ahora que me había dejado por otro.

La discusión siguió por largos minutos, cada vez los ánimos estaban más encendidos, casi como la noche que discutimos cuando se marchó Kaede. Aunque he de reconocer que es extraño que no hubiéramos llegado a gritarnos de ese modo en todo ese tiempo. Heredé mi genio de ella, y ya se sabe que los polos iguales se repelen. Supongo que ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dejarse vencer por la rabia que tan fácilmente nos embargaba a ambos, para evitar exaltarme todo ese tiempo. Ella sabía que no había estado bien y quiso protegerme, y logró por más de un año evitar las peleas. Me di cuanta de ello cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo de nuevo ofuscado porque no quería escucharme. Entonces hice por primera vez el esfuerzo de parar, detenerme, parar de gritar, parar de moverme como un león enjaulado. Parar e intentar serenarme.

Y miré fijamente a Mamá delante de mí gritando, todavía ajena a mi renuncia a discutir más, que le daba vergüenza que su propio hijo fuera así de idiota. Me costó no reaccionar contra ese idiota, me acerqué a Mamá y sin previo aviso la abracé.

-Mamá, quiero a mucho a Hatsumomo, ella es mi mejor amiga, pero no la amo, no estoy enamorado de ella sino de… alguien más. Cálmate por favor.- Y ella se calmó. Me faltó valor para decir en voz alta el nombre de Rukawa, pero no hizo falta.

Instantes después oí a Mamá sollozar entre mis brazos y la estreché un poco más. Es tan menuda, la verdad es que no se de dónde diablos salí yo tan grande como soy. Que no me quejo, tengo un cuerpo de infarto y mi poca similitud física a nadie de mi familia que yo conozca nunca me ha importado.

-Pensé que le habías olvidado, que lo habías superado. Lo siento tanto cariño…- me murmuró acurrucada en mi pecho.

Yo estaba paralizado. ¿Mi madre sabía de quién estaba hablando o eran imaginaciones mías?

-Mamá… tú…- susurré apartándola un poco de mí para poder verle bien la cara. Como los míos sus ojos no saben mentir.

-Esas cosas una madre las sabe cariño,- me dijo acariciándome la mejilla suavemente. -Además era demasiado evidente incluso para mí. Desde que le conociste que solo hablabas de él, Rukawa por aquí, el zorro por allá, primero solo pensé que era otro más, pero luego… él fue el que estuvo allí contigo cuando te lesionaste, él fue el que te animó a seguir adelante, eran sus palabras las únicas que te hicieron ver que no todo estaba perdido. Y en la cancha cariño…, jugabais como si fuerais solo uno. Eso no se consigue con cualquiera.

-Pero…

-Sí, lo sé. No te diste cuenta hasta que se fue. Y me he hecho la misma pregunta desde entonces, ¿habría aliviado tu sufrimiento si hubiera intentado que lo vieras por ti mismo antes, cuando todavía tenías tiempo para…?

Mis ojos llenos de silenciosas lágrimas la miraban como si estuviera descubriendo que mi madre era un marciano, como si en realidad yo no la conociese.

-En el fondo quise pensar que solo era una tontería de adolescentes, que se te pasaría en cuando os separarais. Nunca pensé que era tan especial para ti cariño… y cuando conociste a Hatsumomo y empezaste a recuperar los ánimos, y a hablar de ella con tanta ternura… creía que por fin habías encontrado a tu persona especial. Creí que… yo…

Ahora eran sus ojos los que no podían contener las lágrimas. Sin saber qué decir me senté, intentando no descomponerme de nuevo.

-Mamá yo…

-Hanamichi cariño no bajes la cabeza. No tienes que avergonzarte, yo no me avergüenzo de ti. Y sé que tu padre tampoco lo haría. Eres un buen chico…

-¿Mamá, no te molesta que él sea un chico?

-Me molesta ver que sufres en silencio cariño, me molesta que te hayas enamorado de alguien que se ha ido dejándote atrás sin remordimientos, y sí, me molestó al principio que fuera un chico, pero luego me di cuenta de no había motivo. Hijo no hay corazón más puro que el tuyo, yo lo sé, y ni siquiera lo escogiste, no elegiste amarle, solo pasó, no puedo enojarme por ello.

-Quise decírtelo Mamá, pero tenía tanto miedo, le dije entre sollozos. Y pensaba que si no hablaba más de él, si dejaba de ir a los sitios dónde iba con él, si… pero no ha servido de nada Mamá. Y le hecho de menos…

-Lo sé. Ahora lo sé,- me murmuró mientras esta vez era ella la que me abrazaba.

Del mismo modo que sincerarme con Hatsumomo me ayudó en su momento, hacerlo con Mamá resultó igual o más agradable. Un gran peso había desaparecido de mi corazón. Todo ese tiempo estuve preocupado por si Mamá llegaba a saber que me había enamorado de otro hombre, por como iba a reaccionar, por si se enfadaba. Ahora eso ya no era importante, y en mi interior se estableció una especie de paz, o tranquilidad, no sabría como definirlo.

A finales de Diciembre me encontré una tarde sentado en un banco del centro comercial, esperando con las manos llenas de bolsas a que llegaran Hatsumomo y Kiyota. Habíamos quedado para ir a cenar junto con los chicos del Gundam en un pequeño restaurante que Kiyota dijo conocer.

Resultó ser el restaurante del gorila capitán del antiguo Ryonan.

Fue una noche extraña.

En el restaurante coincidimos con otros antiguos compañeros de baloncesto, por lo visto era un restaurante muy popular entre los jugadores de baloncesto. Akagi, Kogure, Mitsui y Haruko estaban en una mesa al fondo. Me acerqué a saludar en cuanto les vi.

Akagi, Haruko y Kogure celebraban el final de los exámenes del trimestre y Mitsui que su equipo iba escalando posiciones en la liga nacional. Me invitaron a sentarme con ellos, pero les dije que iba con unos amigos y que me estaban esperando. Me preguntaron qué era de mi vida, que no habían sabido nada de mí en tanto tiempo que empezaban a pensar que me había fugado. Yo reí, les dije triunfal que era el encargado de la antigua tienda de Itsumoto-sama, ahora de su nieta, y que todo nos iba tan bien y que tenían que pasar a verme por allí alguna tarde y les haría algún descuento.

Y entonces ocurrió: me preguntaron por Rukawa. Supongo que mi expresión de felicidad cambió de golpe. Pero me repuse y conteste haciendo broma…

-Sigue en yankilandia. ¿O me diréis que habéis dejado de seguir las ligas americanas ahora que uno de los nuestros ha llegado ahí?

-No claro. Sabemos que su equipo va segundo pero…- intentó decir Kogure, como siempre poniendo paz. No habían cambiado mucho, eso me hizo sonreír.

-Supongo que el zorro está muy cabreado con el resto de su equipo por ser solo los segundos, jejeje- reí. -Nunca le gustó perder,- recordé en voz alta antes de reír de nuevo.

-¿No has hablado con él? Digo, como al final os hicisteis tan amigos…- dijo Haruko con su curiosidad que tanto me gustó cuando la conocí y que ahora hubiera preferido que no tuviera.

-¿Amigos?- dije sin querer.

-Bueno pensábamos que vosotros por fin…- yo le corté.

-Él está bien. Pronto estará en la NBA,- dije tranquilamente como si esa parca explicación fuera del todo suficiente, sonreí y luego me despedí indicando la mesa donde Hatsumomo, Kiyota y el gundam me esperaban.

-No sabía que habías hecho migas con Kiyota- comentó Mitsui mordaz mirando hacia la mesa.

-Si bien, digamos que de nuevo mi mejor amiga me salió con mal gusto,- comenté antes de girarme. Aunque luego me arrepentí, no era con Haruko con quien estaba enfadado, ella no tenía que pagar mi mal humor. -Lo siento Haruko, no debí, ha sido muy grosero por mi parte- me disculpé. Y entonces sí me fui de esa mesa.

De lejos pude oír como Akagi le decía a su hermana que no me hiciera caso que seguía siendo un estúpido zoquete que… pero Kogure le cortó.

-No es cierto, Hanamichi ha cambiado.

-Sí,- dijo Mitsui, -ha crecido.

No oí nada más, tampoco me giré para que supieran que les había oído. Llegué a mi mesa y como si nada hubiera pasado me senté a cenar con mis amigos. Hatsumomo preguntó quienes eran esos chicos, y muy amablemente la gundam se encargó de contarle mil y una batallitas de cuando íbamos al Shohoku, cuando Akagi era el Gori, cuando Haruko era mi amada Haruko, y Rukawa y yo nos pasábamos los entrenamientos peleando. Kiyota no sabía nada de todo lo que yo había hecho para entrar en el equipo tras derrotar al Gori, daba por sentado que eso me había dado entrada al equipo. Tampoco sabía nada de mi lesión, bueno mejor dicho de mi recuperación. Creo que quedó impresionado. Jejeje aquí tendría que decir que es lo que suele ocurrir cuando uno es un genio ¿verdad? Pero no estaba de humor para alardear de nada, tenía la cabeza en otra parte, y a pesar de que disfrutaba de la compañía de mis amigos, recordar el pasado no ayudaba a mejorar mi humor sombrío.

Esa noche mientras volvíamos a casa Hatsumomo se separó un momento de Kiyota y me cogió del brazo. Paseamos así un rato en silencio, siempre concientes de la mirada de Kiyota clavada en mí detrás de nosotros dónde Yohei y los otros le contaban anécdotas de mí intentando distraerle. Lejos de querer hacerme enfadar, los chicos me daban tiempo para que hablara con Hatsumomo. Reconocer en ellos esa complicidad que creía perdida me hizo sonreír.

-Veo que estás bien. Temí que te hubieran preguntado por…- dijo ella sonriendo también.

-Lo hicieron,- la corté haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa y la mía. Evité mirarla a la cara levantando la vista hacia el cielo. -Les dije que él estaba bien, porque está cumpliendo su sueño. Y no mentí. No necesito haber hablado con él para saber eso.

Ella no dijo nada, solo me abrazó y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Un día encontrarás a alguien Hanamichi, te lo prometo.

-Ya le encontré y le dejé marchar.- Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y una sonrisa triste se formó en mis labios. -Con lo fácil que hubiera sido enamorarme de ti…- susurré acariciando su pelo negro que llevaba suelto, -tú me hubieras querido…

-Siempre,- gesticuló sin llegar a pronunciarlo.

Mi mano acarició su mejilla y murmuré, -lo siento.

Ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente incapaz de decir nada más. Yo la solté y seguí andando sin mirar atrás, alejándome de ellos.

Seguí andando, sin rumbo, solo. Sintiéndome mal por haberle hecho daño a Hatsumomo. Sintiéndome vacío e inútil. -Soy un idiota,- me dije a mi mismo.

No sé como llegué allí. Ni siquiera sabía que ese local existía, solo sé que cuando estuve frente esa puerta algo me empujó a entrar. Era un pequeño local nocturno. Estaba bastante lleno, al fondo un pequeño escenario y delante un espacio que pretendía ser una zona de baile. Las mesas estaban todas llenas, en la barra un rincón oscuro y solitario me llamó la atención. Me senté y cuando el camarero se acercó pedí una cerveza. En realidad no tenía sed, y había visto y vivido suficientes borracheras como para no querer beber más de la cuenta. Di un sorbo directamente de la botella y me giré a observar la gente del local. La gente, mayormente hombres, hablaban entretenidamente riendo, muchos de ellos con alguna copa de más en su cuerpo. Prefería ver el camarero ir y venir detrás de la barra que esa gente que parecía tan feliz.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé allí pensando en qué hacer con mi vida. Hasta ese momento creía que todo empezaba a ir bien, que estaba encontrando mi sitio quizá. Pero esa noche me sentía tan mal, tan descolocado. Noté, como nunca, que no había encontrado mi sitio todavía. Estaba harto de esa sensación, de sentirme que no encajaba, o que no estaba haciendo lo que debería, o peor de no saber que debería estar haciendo con mi vida. Así que pedí un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo al camarero y empecé a hacer una estúpida lista de posibilidades:

Seguir con Hatsumomo en la tienda.

"¿Después de lo de esta noche?" pensé, y lo taché. Hacia tiempo que sabía que yo le gustaba, igual que ella sabía que yo no la amaba así, y sabía que lo estaba superando… quizá era por eso que esa noche pensar en ella me hacía sentir tan incómodo conmigo mismo.

Volver a estudiar.

"¡Ni loco!" También lo taché de la lista.

Buscar otro trabajo:

"que remedio, ¿pero cual?"

Policía.

"Naaa" tachado.

Bombero.

"Siii… no, mi espalda…" también o taché.

Obrero.

"¿En una fábrica? ¿Encerrado? ¡Antes vuelvo a estudiar!" Tachado.

Paleta.

"La espalda" otro menos…

Oficinista.

"Para ello no necesito tener la espalda bien. Pero necesito estudios" y también acabó tachado.

Camarero.

"Sí, ¿por qué no?... pero no duraría mucho…" Tachado.

"En realidad lo que desearía" pensé antes de empezar a anotarlo.

Jugar a Ba…

Llegados a ése punto me puse a reír. Reía para no llorar. Era patético estar en la barra de un bar haciendo una lista de posibles salidas laborales, y que encima acabaran todas tachadas antes de levantarme de ese taburete.

En medio de mi desesperación, entre risa y risa, hice un movimiento en falso y acabé echándome la cerveza, que estaba medio llena todavía, por encima.

-¡Mierda!- exclamé levantándome y sacudiendo mi ropa y apartando las bolsas con lo que había comprado esa tarde para que no se mojara todo de cerveza.

-¿Un mal día?- Dijo una voz a mi lado. Le miré sin saber si echarme a gritar sandeces como siempre o no hacerlo, ¿total para qué?, pensé.

-Sí.- Murmuré todavía sacudiendo mi ropa. El camarero se había acercado y me alargaba un trapo para que me secara mientras él secaba la barra.

-No será peor que el mío.- Volvió a hablarme ése hombre. Esta vez lo miré directamente a los ojos intentando averiguar si se estaba riendo de mí. Era un hombre joven, cuatro o cinco años mayor que yo, quizá más pensé, vestido con ropa informal, con un aire desaliñado que he de reconocer que ya desde el primer momento me pareció sexy. No era japonés, era rubio, de ojos marrón claro, color miel, facciones marcadas, barba de tres días, llevaba el pelo bastante largo, revuelto, sin peinar, llevaba gafas tras las que se veían claramente unas ojeras de tres días sin dormir.

-No claro, la persona que quiero está felizmente instalada al otro lado del planeta sin saber que le quiero, aunque eso da igual porque no creo que recuerde que existo, pasado mañana es su cumpleaños y no sé si enviarle lo que le he comprado puesto que el último paquete que le envié no sé siquiera si lo recibió. Tengo un trabajo, del que vivo, por el que he luchado durante meses, y al cual me había hecho a la idea que sería mi trabajo por mucho tiempo, pero acabo de darme cuanta que pronto tendré que dejarlo porque mi mejor amiga, mi compañera y jefa, se enamoró de mi y he tenido que decirle que no podré corresponderle de ese modo, a pesar de que la quiero. Además tengo que soportar que ella empiece a salir con un tío que me cae fatal, porque sé que él puede hacerla feliz. Todavía no tengo claro qué quiero hacer con mi vida y si lo supiera tampoco creo que pudiera lograrlo en estos momentos, así que no me vengas con que tu día ha sido peor.

Después de soltar todo eso, me sentía igual de enfadado que antes pero algo más aliviado. Ese hombre me miró unos instantes sin tomar en cuenta que le había gritado para decir todo eso, y me señaló el taburete para que me sentara de nuevo. Pidió dos cervezas y dijo casi en un murmullo.

-Acabo de salir del hospital. Mi compañero de trabajo ha muerto hace apenas unas horas. No éramos amigos. Hacía poco que trabajábamos juntos, pero le atropellaron cuando iba a hacer un encargo por mí, para salvarme el culo ante la jefa, mientras yo "estaba" con alguien que ni siquiera sé como sé llama. Tuve que llamar a su familia, y decirles lo que había ocurrido, y esta noche tras tres días de esperar un milagro, su cuerpo se ha rendido. Ahora tengo la muerte de alguien que hubiera podido ser un buen amigo si me hubiera dignado a conocerle, en la conciencia y encima no tengo compañero de trabajo, y si no lo encuentro mi jefa puede que me eche.

-Lo siento.- Murmuré impresionado por todo lo que ese hombre decía. -Me llamo Hanamichi Sakuragi,- me presenté.

-John Tanakene,- dijo él.

Así conocí a John: Una noche en un bar.

Tras tres horas de hablar ya sabía que era periodista, que escribía en un periódico para la sección de sucesos. Su compañero era su fotógrafo y junto con él redactaban lo que ocurría en Kanagawa cada día. En realidad lo que a él le gustaba era la política, pero solo a los mejores les dejaban hablar de política.

-Ahora seguro que Misato- su jefa -me relega a la sección de deportes, hace días que quería promocionar al muchacho de los deportes, ¿como se llama?… da igual, prefiero no saber el nombre del que me quitará el trabajo, dijo John antes de dar un trago a su cerveza.

A las tres, cuando ya no quedaba nadie más que nosotros en el local, y el camarero nos pidió que por favor nos fuéramos a casa que ya era hora de cerrar, salimos juntos a la calle y nos despedimos a la puerta del bar como si fuéramos viejos amigos con la promesa de volvernos a ver.

Cuando llegué a casa me di cuenta de que no le había dado mi teléfono, tampoco tenía el suyo, no sabía en qué periódico trabajaba. No volveré a verle, me dije antes de meterme en la cama. Esa noche no soñé con Kaede, sino con John. Recuerdo que desperté un poco sobresaltado, solo había sentido ese tipo de cosas una vez y me sentí realmente confundido de sentir atracción por otra persona. Otro hombre querrás decir, me dijo mi subconsciente. Medio alarmado, medio emocionado me metí a la ducha con una sonrisa en los labios antes de ir a correr.

Hatsumomo no apareció por la tienda en toda la semana. Me mandó un mensaje para que no me preocupara, como si eso fuera posible, pero no la llamé.

El viernes cerré temprano, no había gente y quería irme a casa. Había sido una semana larga. Sabía que todavía tenía que hacer la compra y estaba cansado. Medio arrastrándome llegué al supermercado justo antes que cerraran. Bajo la mirada del encargado que también tenía ganas de cerrar fui cogiendo todo lo que Mamá me había puesto en la lista. Salí cargado con cuatro bolsas llenas. Que pesaban bastante. Llegué a casa sudado por el esfuerzo, pensando que la próxima vez tenía que controlar más qué compraba y repartir mejor el peso en más bolsas. Tras dejar todo ordenado en la cocina, y poner un cazo al fuego para empezar con la cena decidí ir a darme una ducha. Y estaba a medio enjabonarme cuando llamaron al timbre. Refunfuñando pensando que era Mamá que se había dejado las llaves me cubrí con la toalla y salí a abrir la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!- grité desde lo alto de las escaleras casi temblando de frío. Seguí criticando a Mamá por hacerme salir de la ducha cuando a fuera hacía tanto frío. Y así llegué a la puerta helado y enfadado. Pero más helado me quedé cuando vi que quien llamaba no era ella sin llaves, sino John. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando lo vi allí plantado mirándome de arriba abajo, no sé si en mi vida me he sentido tan desnudo como esa vez. Rojo de vergüenza lo primero que se me ocurrió decir fue:

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?- Él siguió sin decir nada y yo le pregunté sintiéndome muy incómodo que como había encontrado mi casa. Él no dijo nada, su mirada color miel se había clavado en mi y casi me sentía arder de vergüenza por su intensa observación de todo mi cuerpo. Helado de frío le hice entrar y con fugaz "espera aquí, ahora bajo" le dejé en la sala y subí a terminar la ducha, con un buen chorro de agua fría la verdad.

Me estaba vistiendo cuando escuché un grito de abajo, era Mamá. Bajé corriendo con los tejanos a medio abrochar y sin camiseta a ver qué le ocurría. Acababa de llegar y se había encontrado a John en la sala. No sé quien de los dos estaba más asustado, si mi madre que rápida de reflejos había cogido lo primero que vio para defenderse del intruso, que resultó ser la katana del abuelo que colgaste en el pasillo poco antes de morir, o bien John que visiblemente alterado intentaba hacerle entender a Mamá que no era necesario que blandiera la katana enfrente de él, que estaba aquí porque me conocía, e intentando negar un grado de excitación evidente por el bulto en sus pantalones.

Me llevé a Mamá a la cocina para contarle que lo que decía John era cierto, que nos habíamos conocido hacía unos día, y que si no le había hablado de él fue porque nunca pensé en volverle a ver realmente. No le dije que lo conocí una noche en un bar, pero sí que lo hice un día malo y que él me había escuchado, y que eso me ayudó. Eso la tranquilizó un poco pero no mucho, había todavía el hecho de que John estaba en la sala solo y visiblemente excitado por algo que según mi madre era yo, echo que yo mismo negué, pero no coló. Me costó pero al final logré clamar a Mamá, aunque cuando me di cuenta John se había ido. Encontré una nota críptica en la mesa de la sala:

_Mao Tse, 680, 6º. Deportes. _

_mañana a las 12h_

_luego llámame_

No estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer. Realmente no conocía a ese hombre de nada casi. Se había presentado a casa sin que yo le diera la dirección, por un motivo que no sabría si no acudía a la misteriosa cita, y no podía negar que me sentía atraído por él (y ahora sabía que yo tampoco le era indiferente). Di muchas vueltas a la cama esa noche.

Finalmente decidí acudir.

El 680 de Mao Tse resultó ser un imponente bloque de oficinas, en cuyo sexto piso había la pequeña redacción del periódico de Kanagawa. Siguiendo las instrucciones pedí a la recepcionista por la sección de deportes, sin estar muy seguro de si dar media vuelta y volver a casa. Pero alguien me vio antes que pudiera hacerlo: Hikoichi Aida. Entusiasmado llegó a mí corriendo, preguntándome tantas cosas y tan rápido que no fui capaz de entender nada. Parecía contento de verme. Luego supe que John le había dicho esa mañana que había encontrado el candidato ideal para ayudarle en la sección de deportes ahora que él había ascendido a ser el encargado de la sección. No le dijo que sería yo, le tuvo toda la mañana rompiéndose la cabeza pensando en quien, que él conociera, podría ser el candidato de John para ayudarle. Finalmente la directora había decidido no echar a John, pues era bueno en lo que hacía, pero le puso de ayudante alguien que sabía que lo mantendría a raya con sus informes tan pormenorizados de todo lo que hiciera que John no tendría otra opción que comportarse. Pero Si Hikoichi tenía que asumir más responsabilidad necesitaba ayuda para cubrir los partidos a los que no podía asistir… ahí entró John diciendo que yo podía ser un candidato.

El trabajo consistía en asistir a los partidos de baloncesto, carreras de Natación, partidos de Voley,… vamos todos esos eventos deportivos que no fueran artes marciales, pues para ellos ya había una sección especial, a los que él no pudiera asistir. Parecía interesante, pero me retuvo de aceptar inmediatamente el miedo a no saber hacerlo. No había escrito dos líneas en mi vida fuera de los cuadernos del colegio. Hikoichi me contó entusiasmadamente cómo funcionaba la redacción, me presentó la gente que trabajaba en la redacción, hasta tuve que frenarle y decirle que tenía que pensármelo primero para que no me mandara de inmediato a cubrir un torneo de tenis que se celebraba en Tokio esa misma tarde.

Antes de irme, le pedí el numero de John, alegando que lo había perdido, y salí antes que pudiera preguntarme de qué conocía a John, pregunta que me pareció en ese momento que Hikoichi había olvidado, o quizá que John ya le había dado una explicación. La verdad es que no me importaba.

John vino en cinco minutos a buscarme a la entrada del edificio y antes de que pudiera pedirle explicaciones me indicó que le siguiera. Salimos con prisas del edificio y fuimos a un bar. Una vez sentados y con un té en las manos pude por fin preguntarle qué estaba ocurriendo, o más bien él pareció por fin dispuesto a responder a mis preguntas, incesantes y cada vez más subidas de tono desde que habíamos hablado por teléfono minutos antes.

-Lo siento, no quería que los de la redacción nos vieran, no después de lo de Taichi…- me dijo él.

Eso me descolocó, ¿Taichi? Su compañero de trabajo, el que había muerto días antes, cuando él estaba con alguien.

-Un chico,- me dijo, -no mucho más joven que tú, que había conocido horas antes en un bar.

Yo estaba tan descolocado y sorprendido que no supe que decir, así que callé.

-Los de la oficina saben que ese día Taichi estaba haciendo lo que tendría que haber estado haciendo yo. Ya es bastante difícil soportar mi conciencia, como para tener que aguantar las habladurías.

-¿Habladurías?

-¿Te ha preguntado Hikoichi de dónde me conocías?

No, no lo había hecho, según John por que, igual que el resto harían, Hikoichi pensaba que era un ligue suyo, uno más.

-¿Qué?- grité sorprendido y en parte avergonzado porque la idea que me tomaran por un amante de John no me escandalizaba como tendría que haber ocurrido.

-No es una idea tan disparatada, al fin y al cabo nos conocimos como he conocido a todos los chicos con los que…

-¡Oye pero tú por quien me tomas!- logré reaccionar por fin. -¿Lo del trabajo no será para que te meta en mi cama verdad? ¡Por qué si esperas que…!

-No espero nada. Buscábamos a alguien interesado en el deporte, sabía que tú buscabas trabajo y te debía una así que…

-¿Cómo que me deb…?

-Esa noche… yo no estaba bien. Tú me ayudaste Hanamichi. No te diré que de no haberte conocido me habría tirado por un puente, pero llegué a casa sobrio, sin acompañante, sin drogas en el cuerpo, y sintiéndome un poco mejor que cuando entré en ese bar.

Me quedé de nuevo descolocado. Con John nada podía ser convencional o mediocre, pensé en ese momento. Y lo cierto es que no me equivoqué de mucho. Antes de que yo pudiera hablar de nuevo, él siguió hablando. Parecía cansado y triste. Me contó que al darle una oportunidad su jefa le dijo que buscara a alguien adecuado para la sección de deportes. Misato odia las entrevistas de trabajo y delegando ese trabajo a John quizá como castigo, yo llegué a la redacción.

No estaba muy convencido, pero John me pidió que lo probara, aunque solo fuera para un par de crónicas, que si no me gustaba buscaría a otro, y me dejé convencer. Simplemente dejé que lo que me atraía de John me arrastrara a intentar algo nuevo. Además era muy seductor pensar que yo podía llegar a hacer algo como escribir crónicas deportivas.

Es curioso como uno llega a las cosas más importantes de su vida, a menudo a través de cambios o coincidencias en apariencia intrascendentes. De no haberme metido esa noche en ese local, no habría conocido a John, y hoy por hoy no sería quien soy ni estaría dónde estoy. Pero lo hice, igual que acepté escribir cuando pude haberme negado.

Volví a la redacción esa misma tarde y le dije a Hikoichi que aceptaba. Pero con la condición de trabajar solo por las mañanas o por la noche, pero que por las tardes necesitaba estar en la tienda. No podía dejarlo todo así como así. Además no podía dejar a Hatsumomo sola. No así de repente.

No sé si fue casualidad, es más, lo dudo, pero mi primer encargo fue escribir la crónica de un partido de baloncesto. Un partido de la liga universitaria. Podría haber coincidido con alguno de mis ex-compañeros, por suerte no ocurrió. Me habría puesto más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Siguiendo el consejo de John me llevé una grabadora, para gravar mis propios comentarios mientras el partido tenía lugar. Y suerte que lo hice porque a medio partido estaba tan metido en él que me olvidé de tomar notas.

He de reconocer que mi primer artículo no fue precisamente la octava maravilla del mundo. Ahora visto en perspectiva me doy cuenta que le faltaba mucha de la información habitual, y quizá le faltaba un poco de seriedad, pero lo cierto es que desde un buen principio a Misato le gustó mi estilo y a pesar de las quejas de Hikoichi decidió publicarlo.

-Si tanto te molesta que haga tantos errores enséñale a hacer una buena crónica deportiva- le dijo la jefa cuando Hikoichi se quejó.

Y así lo hizo él. Quizá un poco a regañadientes pero fue mi primer profesor de redacción.

El día que salió publicada mi crónica fue un gran día para mi. Recibí muchas felicitaciones de Mamá, que todavía ahora no se hace a la idea de tener un hijo periodista, incluso de los chicos del gundam que al día siguiente pasaron por la tienda con esos gorritos de cartón de colores y el confeti que tanto había echado de menos; Esa noche salimos a celebrarlo y bebí demasiado. Pero sobretodo recuerdo con especial cariño la felicitación de Hatsumomo. Desde el día que la llamé diciéndole que me había salido la oportunidad de escribir crónicas, que solo podría ir por las tardes y que tendría que dejarla sola algunas mañanas, no habíamos coincidido en la tienda. Supongo que ella necesitaba también su tiempo para afianzar lo suyo con Kiyota, quizá era yo quien necesitaba tiempo. Pero esa tarde apareció con el periódico en las manos y una amplia sonrisa.

La complicidad que yo creía que había perdido seguía allí. Lo descubrí esa tarde, cuando me propuso contratar a alguien para que cubriera todas la mañanas dejándome tiempo a mi para escribir, quedando nosotros dos para compaginar las tardes.

-Hanamichi,- me dijo antes de separarnos, -quiero que sigamos siendo amigos como hasta ahora, te he echado de menos estos días…

Y todo empezó a ir bien de nuevo, no, mejor. Hacía un par o tres de crónicas a la semana, me divertía mucho durante los partidos, luego sufría redactando la noticia y me divertía otro poco viendo a Hikoichi tirarse de los pelos con cada nueva mala idea mía, intentando corregirme.

En un mes pasamos muchas noches y mañanas arreglando mis artículos. Hikoichi decía que a pesar de todo yo tenía cierto talento para eso. La verdad es que no sabía si creérmelo o no, pero no le di importancia. Solo intentaba esforzarme al máximo y poco a poco eso fue dando buen resultado. Además entre Hikoichi y yo surgió cierta complicidad, sobretodo cuando se dio cuenta que yo no era el amante de… la verdad es que a John a penas lo vi un par de veces esos primeros días, entrando o saliendo de la redacción, y no cruzamos más de cuatro palabras. Tuve la sensación que me rehuía pero en la redacción no quise pedirle explicaciones por su actitud, pues ya sabía su motivo. Y fuera de la redacción, entre una cosa y otra tampoco encontré el momento para verle de nuevo.

Y entonces sucedió, Hikoichi, como antes lo hicieron Hissashi y los otros en el restaurante, me preguntó por Kaede.

-No lo sé,- le dije intentando no imprimir ninguna connotación negativa en mi voz, cogiendo la corrección de sus manos y haciendo como si la leyera. El no aceptó mi negativa a hablar y siguió insistiendo. Cuando vio que no le contestaba empezó a hablar solo.

-Siendo su amigo supongo que es normal que quieras proteger su intimidad, pero joder, todos los periodistas deportivos de Japón, incluso los de Estados Unidos matarían por saber algo de él fuera de una cancha ahora que a su equipo ha llegado a la primera posición del campeonato gracias a él, y todos lo ven como la próxima gran estrella del baloncesto, y tú que se supone que eres uno de nosotros, podrías saberlo todo y no dices nada.

Me quedé un poco atónito.

-No digo que tengas que traicionarle, no me malinterpretes, tu lealtad para con él es admirable, si hubiera más gente como tú este mundo seguramente iría mejor.

-Seguramente,- murmuré sin saber qué decir. -¿Oye, tú como sabes que yo sé que…?- dije intentando saber como era que estaba tan seguro de mi "amistad" con Kaede.

-Joder, vuestra amistad a finales del último curso fue la comidilla de tod…- Mi cara de incredulidad supongo que fue lo que le hizo parar. -¿No me digas que no lo sabías? ¿Cómo crees que supieron Akagi o Maki que tú y Rukawa habías enterrado el hacha de guerra y os habías convertido en íntimos?

-¿Maki?… ¿íntimos?… -fui repitiendo yo sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Todos alucinamos, un montón, pero…- y Hikoichi siguió hablando. La verdad es dejé de escucharle, estaba con la cabeza en otra parte. Nunca me di cuenta de si alguien más notó nuestro acercamiento durante ese mes. Solo me importaba que con él me lo pasaba bien, estaba a gusto y me sentía como que encajaba, lo demás… pero descubrir dos años más tarde que todo Kanagawa se había percatado de nuestra amistad… era extraño. Más, teniendo en cuenta que solo duró un mes.

Un mes.

¿Cómo algo que había durado tan poco podía ser tan importante para mí? Me pregunto todavía ahora.

De repente sin motivo pensé en que hacía ya casi dos meses de año nuevo. Si Kaede había recibido el paquete había tenido tiempo de sobra para contestar. Obviamente no lo hizo nunca.

-No debí enviárselo,- murmuré.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hikoichi callando de repente.

-Nada. ¿Te importa si acabamos esto mañana? Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer y…

Me fui. Salí de la redacción casi corriendo. Otra vez abatido. Tenía la sensación de que cada vez que mi vida empezaba a ir hacia delante su recuerdo volvía a mí y todo se iba a bajo.

Iba tan ofuscado, andaba por la calle con tanta concentración y con el paso tan acelerado por mi frustración, que no lo vi salir. Pasaba por delante de ese local justo cuando él salía y me lo llevé por delante. Tras un duro golpe acabamos los dos en el suelo un poco aturdidos. No me di cuanta de quien era hasta justo antes de que ocurriera, me pilló desprevenido, me dejó descolocado y cuando quise reaccionar mi primer beso ya me había sido robado.

-Lo, lo…, yo lo siento, no…- murmuró intentando levantarse de encima mío. Pero titubeaba, había bebido, estaba nervioso, resbaló de nuevo encima mío y entonces, todavía no se por qué, le besé.

No sabía muy bien qué debía hacer, solo acerqué mis labios a los suyos, sabía a sake, y él hizo el resto, yo solo me dejé llevar.

Un minuto más tarde la campana que indicaba que alguien abría la puerta del local nos hizo detenernos de golpe. Entre asustado y avergonzado me incorporé quintándome a John de encima. Nervioso no esperé a que él se levantara y empecé a andar calle abajo.

-Espera,- gritó tras de mí. -Espera Hanamichi joder, que no puedo seguirte,- le oí de nuevo detrás de mi. -¿Quieres hacer el favor de parar, no ves que estoy…?

-Estás bebido,- dije girándome de golpe para enfrentarlo. Estaba más cerca de mí de lo que esperaba, mi frenazo brusco nos hizo quedar a un palmo escaso de distancia. Nervioso di un paso atrás.

-Hanamichi lo siento, no debí… no quería…

-No, sí querías John. No debiste, pero sí querías,- le dije yo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Sí, es cierto sí quería…- dijo acercándose más a mí. -Me gustas Hanamichi.

-Lo sé,- murmuré sin alejarme.

-Dame una oportunidad,- me dijo él manteniendo mi mirada, casi suplicando con esos ojos color miel.

-¿Una oportunidad para qué?- dije yo sin estar seguro de si sólo estaba jugando conmigo.

-Para lo que sea,- se apresuró a decir. Luego especificó, -para estar contigo, para conocerte más, no lo sé. Para enseñarte a…

-¿Qué sabes tú que pudiera interesarme aprender?- le pregunté en un tono entre atrevido y sensual que no sabía que tenía.

-Besar,- dijo justo antes de volver a besarme. Esta vez estábamos de pie en la zona más oscura entre una farola y la siguiente, era tarde en una noche de invierno, fría, no había nadie en la calle que pudiera vernos.

Y me gustó. Me gustó su beso, como el primero, no, más. Pronto noté como las manos de John me rodeaban la espada abrazándome, acercando mi cuerpo al suyo. Mis manos en su pecho, notando claramente su corazón latir aceleradamente, casi desbocado, como el mío. Sus labios eran dulces pero ásperos, su boca sabía a sake, y su lengua era húmeda y tibia. La sensación de cercanía y calidez era tanta y tan placentera que cuando poco a poco nos separamos casi lo evito acercándolo a mi más si cabe.

Pero el beso terminó, aunque seguimos abrazados. Yo estaba ruborizado, en un estado mezcla extraña entre excitación, tranquilidad, miedo y emoción.

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa?- me preguntó él en un tono más grave de lo habitual sin dejar de recorrer con sus grandes manos mi espalda, hecho que me erizó todo el bello.

-Porque has bebido,- le dije serio empujándole levemente para que se apartara de mí. -Descansa, y búscame mañana cuando andes sobrio,- murmuré sonrojándome y dando un paso atrás.

-¡Pero no puedes dejarme así!- se quejó él tambaleándose pero sin todavía soltarme.

-Ya me has robado mi primer beso, es suficiente por un día.- Di media vuelta y me fui. Necesitaba alejarme de él, estaba demasiado nervioso, y él parecía tener demasiada influencia en mí como para seguirle esa noche. Prueba de ello es que todavía consiguió que le besara de nuevo antes de dejarlo solo y huir hacia casa casi corriendo.

Sabía que no iba tan borracho como para hacerse daño o perderse y su casa no quedaba lejos así que tan siquiera miré atrás. Llegué a casa todo sudado y rojo.

Evité las insistentes preguntas de Mamá, y pretendiendo estar agotado subí a la habitación. Pero me costó dormirme esa noche. En mi cabeza se repetía una y otra vez esa escena, esos besos, mis labios latían al recordar la calidez de los de John, de sus manos, de… de repente pensé en Kaede, en si sus besos serían tan dulces, tan agradables. Dios como odiaba que eso ocurriera.

"Eso es algo que nunca sabrás", me dije a mi mismo, reprochándome el seguir pensando en él, cuando alguien tan increíble como John acababa de besarme. Me sonrojé de nuevo.

John me había gustado desde el día que lo conocí, intuía que yo no le era indiferente, pero nunca había pensado en que realmente le pudiera interesar tanto como para declararse de ese modo. Quería una oportunidad para conocerme, y para enseñarme… en ese momento me di cuenta de mi estado de excitación. Y pensando en John me masturbé. No lo había hecho nunca antes pensando en otro chico que no fuera… pero por esa noche John Tanakene ocupó toda mi atención.

La mañana siguiente cuando desperté mi primer pensamiento fue en si John cumpliría y una vez sobrio vendría a buscarme o si por el contrario todo lo de la noche anterior había sido solo producto del alcohol.

No lo había sido para mí. Pero tampoco para John.

**Grissina:** _Bueno supongo que ahora sí ya sabéis a quien va dirigida la carta (si no es que ya lo teníais claro desde el primer capitulo)._

_Por otro lado espero que las admiradoras de mi amado pelirrojo estén contentas, y que a pesar de que todas sabemos que Kaede es su pareja ideal, le den una oportunidad a John que no es porque sea un personaje mío pero es un buen pedazo de hombre. XD._

_Y para las amantes del angst que no sufran que todavía les queda una buena dosis por delante, jeje. Estoy algo sádica estos días, y parece que como mas sufren mis amados muchachos mejor me parece todo._

_Sanaka4: a ver si acierto y pasas por aquí pronto. Mira mi perfil para ver como dejarme el mail, ya que la web lo borro del review que me dejaste. Y Gracias por todos los reviews que me has dejado!_


	3. Chapter 3

**LETTER FROM HOME**

Capitulo 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaba de vuelta de mi sesión de footing matutina cuando me lo encontré sentado en la puerta de casa. Esperándome.

-No contestaba nadie. Necesitaba verte.- Dijo poniéndose en pie al verme. Notando como mi corazón se aceleraba como si acabara de hacer un gran esprint, intenté que mi respiración no hiciera otro tanto, aunque no lo conseguí y empecé a balbucear.

-Has… yo… no…- respiré hondo para poder hablar y finalmente le pregunté si hacía mucho que me esperaba.

-No,- murmuró, -solo unos años Hanamichi.

Sus palabras me sobrecogieron. Su sonrisa me dejó sin respiración. Y mi turbación parecía divertirle.

Todavía no sé como logré abrir la puerta, me temblaban las manos, y la llave y la cerradura parecían haber dejado de coincidir.

Una vez dentro yo estaba tan nervioso, John me ponía tan nervioso, que no sabía dónde mirar, jugaba con las llaves todavía en mis manos, y el temblor se extendió de mis manos a todo el cuerpo.

-Estás temblando,- dijo él acercándose a mí. Su mano tocó mi mejilla y mi cuerpo se estremeció. Poco después sus labios volvían a estar en mi boca, ahogándome. Un sonido gutural salió de mi al notar su mano en mi nuca y unos dedos rozar la piel de mi espalda levantando mi camiseta. Tenía las manos frías y me pareció que mi piel ardía al contacto con ellas.

-John…- murmuré cuando él dejó de jugar con mis labios, ahora rojos e hinchados, para torturar mi cuello. Estábamos de pie en el recibidor, yo ya sin camiseta con la espalda en la pared, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo detener ese torrente de emociones que mi cuerpo dejaba salir.

De pronto John se arrodilló delante de mi, con sus manos bajó mis pantalones y antes de que yo me diera cuenta de lo que iba a hacer ya tenía mi erección en su boca. Cuando noté su lengua tibia e húmeda recorriendo mi glande creí que las piernas me fallarían. Me aferré como pude a la pared para no caer y dejé que él me hiciera gozar.

No recuerdo si grité su nombre, ni recuerdo como después de eso llegamos a mi habitación. Recuerdo en cambio la sensación cálida de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Cómo su erección en contacto con mi pierna me hizo ruborizar, al darme cuenta realmente de lo que estaba haciendo. Y cómo él no paraba de besarme mientras sus manos me llenaban de caricias.

No fui muy participativo esa primera vez. Luego, tiempo después, John me confesó que de no ser por mis sonidos y las evidentes reacciones de mi cuerpo, ante mi absoluta pasividad se habría detenido preocupado por si mi estado semi-catatónico era debido a tener miedo o no querer acostarme con él, como si me obligara.

He de reconocer que dolió. A pesar de que John fue lo más gentil que pudo, eso no evitó que me sorprendieran pequeños pinchazos durante su penetración, ni la extraña sensación de vacío que dejó al salir de mi cuerpo, que perduró horas. Pero todo el mar de sensaciones que física y emocionalmente me aportó fueron mil veces mejor que eso, fueron… Sentí que mi primera vez había sido perfecta. Y así mismo se lo dije cuando dos días más tarde estábamos de nuevo en la misma situación pero esta vez en su casa.

Bueno más bien piso. Y bastante pequeño. Era un quinto piso en el centro, a medio camino de mi casa y la redacción. Bastante modesto, como casa era muy pequeño, pero suficiente para él solo.

La relación que se estableció entre John y yo fue… complicada seguramente. Cara a la galería éramos solo conocidos del trabajo, amigos como mucho. Solo tres personas supieron por mí que mantenía relaciones con John: Mamá que tras lo bien que se había portado conmigo decirle la verdad era lo mínimo que podía hacer, y Yohei y Hatsumomo que a pesar de que me costó decirles la verdad, puesto que me daba vergüenza, una vez se lo hube contado me sentí genial, ya que en gran parte quería compartir con mis amigos una parte tan importante de mi vida como mi primera pareja.

John y yo nunca hablamos realmente de ello. Yo consideraba que el "me gustas" bajo esa farola era suficiente para mí, John nunca me pidió que le dijera lo que yo sentía. No sé si temía que le saliera con el cuento de que amaba a Kaede o porque realmente soy tan transparente como dicen y no necesitó preguntarme nada.

Puertas a dentro… John tuvo mucha paciencia conmigo sobretodo al principio, pero parecía agradarle eso de tener que enseñarme todo acerca del sexo, la sensualidad y el arte de hacer el amor como él lo llama. Y para qué negarlo, a mi me encantaba aprender bajo sus manos.

Fuera de la cama las cosas estaban un poco más parejas. Evidentemente él me enseñó un montón de cosas, pero también yo pude mostrarle cosas de la vida que él no conocía. Eso me hacía sentir importante, y él supongo que se dio cuenta porque potenciaba al máximo esas ocasiones.

Era una relación que no me exigía nada, en este sentido para mí era casi la relación perfecta, él conseguía que me sintiera importante y especial, y yo me dejaba llevar, feliz.

Me gustaba el no saber nunca si al acabar un partido él iba a estar esperándome a la salida del estadio, o si por las mañanas me lo encontraría a la puerta de casa al volver de hacer ejercicio. Lo que sí sabía es que si estaba allí acabaríamos desnudos, uno en brazos del otro en mi cama o en la suya, pero felices, sin preocupaciones, sin dolores de cabeza, sin angustias, sin reclamos, solo juntos, juntos y en paz.

Amaba esa sensación.

Por otro lado, disimular en el trabajo cuando nos encontrábamos por casualidad, contrariamente a lo que hubiera jurado, no me costaba, tampoco a John. En la redacción tanto él como yo estábamos tan metidos en lo que hacíamos, el trabajo era tan importante para ambos, nos gusta a ambos tanto escribir, que nuestra relación quedaba, por mutuo acuerdo, en segundo plano instantáneamente.

Fuera de eso todo era como un juego, en el que John me seducía cada día. Le gustaba sorprenderme tanto como a mí que me sorprendiera. Él se esforzaba en hacerme sentir bien, le gustaba hacerlo, y a mi me gustaba que lo hiciera. Supongo que esa era la base de nuestro peculiar romance. No es que yo no quisiera implicarme más en la relación o que no lo consiguiera, simplemente funcionaba así.

No recuerdo ninguna época de mi vida con tanta paz como esos meses a su lado. Fue como si de pronto todo estuviera en su sitio. Sobretodo los primeros meses, ese invierno. Todos los recuerdos que tengo de ese tiempo con él son dulces. Y me llena por dentro una cálida sensación de bienestar al pensar en ellos, que no puedo negar que deseo sentir de nuevo algún día.

En la tienda las cosas iban muy bien, Hatsumomo y yo nos lo pasábamos en grande y con Kiyota empezábamos a tolerarnos. Lo único que empañó un poco esos días fue que si salía con mis amigos no podía estar con John, si me quedaba con él no veía a los chicos. Mantener lo nuestro en secreto era algo básico para John, su trabajo dependía de ello, y yo no estaba tampoco preparado para decirle al mundo, "eh, ¿sabéis qué?, soy gay, y éste es el hombre con el que me voy a la cama". Pero con la ayuda de Yohei y Hatsumomo que me encubrían cuando me quedaba con John, el resto del grupo no supo nada de mi homosexualidad hasta mucho, mucho tiempo después. Gran error mío, lo sé, pero así ocurrió.

Porque todo esto es algo complicado, o por lo menos para mí lo fue. No es el hecho de decir, ok me gusta un hombre, que en su momento ya me costó lo mío aceptar, fue luego aceptar que no solo era cosa de uno, era cosa de que a las chicas, por muy hermosas, por mucho que algunas me despertaban ternura y amor en cierto modo, ninguna me despierta los instintos sexuales que algunos hombres me despiertan. Aceptarlo cuando te han educado como a mí, como a todos en éste país, es difícil. Luego está el decirlo a la familia, los amigos, y, finalmente, al resto de la gente.

Cuando la sociedad donde has crecido condena el amor entre miembros del mismo sexo, es difícil sacarte ciertos estigmas de encima. No es solo que los otros te miren mal, es que a ti mismo te cuesta decirlo en voz alta a pesar de que sabes muy bien qué es lo que te atrae.

No te he hablado mucho de cómo me sentí cuando descubrí que me gustaba un chico, que amaba un chico. He dicho que la partida de Kaede me destrozó, que soñaba con él, pero he ocultado, premeditadamente, el hecho que esos sueños me angustiaban mucho, no por ser sobre alguien amado que ya no estaba, sino por ser con otro hombre.

¿Si yo mismo, que sabía de primera mano cuan fuerte era todo lo que sentía por él y lo sincero de mis sentimientos, pensaba en alguna parte de mi cerebro que estaba mal sentirme así como podía esperar que alguien más me aceptara?

Pero he tenido mucho tiempo para hacerme a la idea, y Mamá y mis amigos me ayudaron mucho en eso también, antes incluso de conocer a John. Y conocerle me sirvió para entender finalmente que no era malo, que el amor elige por nosotros, que la atracción también va por libre y que no hay nada de malo en estar con otro hombre. Muy al contrario.

Por eso John siempre significará para mí ése invierno de tranquilidad absoluta, nuestro invierno. Y le amé por ello, aunque nuca se lo he dicho.

Pronto llegó la primavera, una primavera especialmente hermosa. Como a ti te gustaban, con pétalos por todos lados, flores, en todas las ventanas, verde en todos los árboles…

A finales de Marzo, yo estaba como en una nube. La tienda iba cada día mejor, y disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba en ella con Hatsumomo. En el periódico Hikoichi y yo hacíamos mucho trabajo, que cada día era más bueno y más mío. Estaba empezando a gustarle mi estilo más desenfadado y eso me alentó tanto que de repente me encontré buscando las viejas libretas de apuntes de lengua para repasar, y por primera vez en mi vida aprender de verdad lo que durante tantos años y tan inútilmente habían intentado enseñarme sobre como escribir correctamente.

Hikoichi y Misato dijeron que estaba mejorando y eso me tenía pletórico. Joder uno en el fondo sabe si es bueno o no, yo lo sé, lo soy, pero cuando logras que te lo diga alguien que entiende del tema… ¡era como si el Gori hubiera llegado a admitir en voz alta que yo era la pieza clave del equipo!

Y John ocupaba mis noches, que cuidadosamente planeadas durante el día, mientras yo no podía estar por él porque iba muy atareado. Pero se lo recompensaba por las noches volcándome en él completamente.

Habíamos estado saliendo poco más de dos meses, y no quise esperar mas, en esos momentos tenía la sensación que lo nuestro sería eterno, así que una noche antes de que llegara mi aniversario decidí presentar a John a Mamá.

Él había sido un poco reticente a volver por casa estando Mamá en ella tras el conflicto de la katana así que todavía no les había presentado debidamente. Pero sentí que ya había llegado el momento, además esperaba que el presentarles me daría más libertad de entrar y salir de casa, para estar con él.

Esa noche fue perfecta.

Es curioso la de veces que la palabra perfecto sale de mi boca cuando hablo de John.

Él estuvo encantador con ella, y como me había pasado a mí, Mamá se dejó seducir por esos ojos color miel, medio escondidos entre sus greñas rubias, esa sonrisa pícara, y las gafas. Siempre he pensado que las gafas de John le dan un aire muy especial, entre intelectual y dulce, a pesar de lo sexy que es y de lo duro de su aspecto, esas gafas le hacen más cercano, son un puente entre lo salvaje y lo hogareño de su aspecto.

Cuando la cena terminó Mamá le dijo a John que me llevara al cine o a dar una vuelta, que hacía una noche muy linda para desperdiciarla quedándose en casa. John le contestó que estar conmigo y con ella no sería nunca un desperdicio y se levantó para fregar con ella los platos, que a pesar de las quejas, Mamá iba pasándole a John para que los secara una vez limpios.

Cuando ella, cansada de trabajar todo el día, se fue a la cama, me besó dulcemente en la mejilla y me dijo:

-Cuando salgáis no te olvides de cerrar bien la puerta- como si me diera un permiso para salir que yo no le había pedido pero que de algún modo extraño me tranquilizó mucho.

Para el día de mi aniversario, cuando cumplí los veinte años, todos los cerezos, avellaneros y otros árboles frutales estaban en flor, mostrándose esplendorosamente bellos, antiguos y elegantes.

Mi aniversario cayó en martes ese año.

Esa mañana esperaba más que nunca encontrar a John en la puerta de casa al volver de correr, pero cual fue mi decepción al llegar y no ver nadie. Entré en casa cabizbajo, pensando que quizá él lo había olvidado, la última semana había estado muy ocupado y nos habíamos visto poco. No había podido recordarle que el día uno era mi vigésimo cumpleaños.

"Quizá con un poco de suerte por la noche podremos vernos" pensé.

Ese pensamiento me levantó los ánimos un poco. Y dispuesto a no dejar que nada amargara mi cumpleaños salí dirección a la tienda.

Por el camino llamé a Yohei y le dije que como este año mi aniversario caía en laborable, que prefería celebrarlo el fin de semana, salir todos juntos la noche del viernes o la del sábado.

-¡O ambas!- exclamó él riendo.

-¡Echo!- le dije yo también riendo, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llegué a la tienda.

Justo en frente de la entrada había un coche parado. ¡Dios! Tendrías que haberlo visto. Era un flamante deportivo verde oscuro, descapotable, y aunque llevaba la capota subida se podían ver los asientos tapizados en un color crudo y el interior de acabados de gama alta. Me acerqué a él completamente maravillado, porque no es un tipo de coche que se vea muy a menudo en el barrio. Y era precioso.

Pensé que quizá alguien le había hablado de nuestra tienda a algún ricachón de la zona que había venido a buscar material o algo. Hacía poco que habíamos empezado a vender artículos de surf, monos de neopreno y alguna tabla, yo quería ampliar ese tipo de mercado con pinturas para las tablas y ese tipo de material porque sabía que muchos de los surfistas de la zona les gustaba decorarse sus propias tablas, pero a Hatsumomo le pareció una inversión muy arriesgada y nos habíamos quedado a medio camino. Si todo iba bien, para el verano creía que quizá me dejaría empezar a vender pinturas y barnices para las tablas. Por suerte o por desgracia mi deseo se cumplió, y a pesar de todo ella nunca me ha culpado de ello, al contrario.

Pero volviendo a mi vigésimo aniversario… cuando entré en la tienda ya esperaba no encontrar a Hatsumomo sola, de alguien tenía que ser ese coche, esperaba encontrarla atendiendo a algún cliente, pero no con John, Kyiota y Yohei precisamente.

Todos ellos se habían compinchado para prepararme un buen día de aniversario.

John había alquilado el deportivo descapotable que estaba estacionado enfrente de la tienda y esperaba a que llegara. Yohei le había pedido a Sakura que nos cocinara un montón de cosas ricas para hacer un buen picnic y pasar el día en le campo, y Kiyota, bueno sospecho que él estaba allí porque Hatsumomo se lo pidió, pero me felicitó igual, y se quedó a ayudar en la tienda toda la mañana mientras yo me dejaba "secuestrar" por John en ese descapotable verde.

Cuando subí al coche no podía creer que realmente lo hubiera alquilado para pasar en él mi aniversario, creí que ése era el mejor regalo que me habían hecho nunca. Te hubiera gustado tanto…

En todo el trayecto John no quiso decirme dónde íbamos. Empezó a conducir por la carretera de la costa hacia el sur, cada vez más lejos de la civilización hacia el parque natural de la provincia de Shizuoka.

Recordaba haber estado allí una vez con vosotros, poco antes de que murieras, y de eso hacía ya seis años. Ese día me habíais obligado a ir, tú querías ver los puñeteros cerezos en flor que a mí me importaban un comino. Pero con catorce años, y a pesar de lo corpulento que ya era a esa edad y de la infinidad de peleas que había tenido por todo el vecindario, yo todavía era un niño y tú, de algún modo, me obligaste a ir.

Ese día no lo pasé muy bien. Ya me encargué que lo supierais. Yo deseaba estar en la calle con Yohei y los otros, y no en medio del bosque comiendo bocadillos de atún con mis padres.

Cuando moriste me dije a mi mismo que no podía venirme abajo, que lo hecho, hecho estaba y que si cuando estabas con nosotros no había hecho o dicho todo cuanto debía, no debía martirizarme por ello, sino intentar que no volviera a ocurrirme de ahora en adelante. Aunque luego este pensamiento a veces se me ha estado olvidando convenientemente, sobretodo cuando era hora de pelear con alguien o de hacer algo que no debía.

Ese día en el coche con John no pude evitar sentir una leve punzada en el pecho al recordar que la última excursión contigo había sido a ese parque natural, y que en esa ocasión yo había hecho cuanto había podido para martirizaros a ti y a Mamá para volver cuanto antes a casa. Deseé poder volver atrás en el tiempo, vivir de nuevo esos días haciendo esas cosas que querías que hiciéramos juntos, valorando todo el amor que me demostrabas con el mismo empeño en que yo me dedicaba a ignorarlo o menospreciarlo.

El lugar que escogió John era precioso. Un prado verde, rodeado de bosques, cerca de un camino que llevaba bosque adentro, paralelo a un pequeño riachuelo de aguas cristalinas.

La cesta de comida preparada por Sakura era perfecta, incluso contenía un mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos sobre el que nos sentamos para comer una de las mejores comidas que he probado en mi vida.

-Estas muy silencioso- me dijo John levantando la cabeza de mi regazo dónde había estado recostado los últimos diez minutos.

Habíamos acabado de comer, y nos había entrado morriña. El sol era cálido y el aire fresco.

Mi mente había volado de nuevo hacia vosotros y esa excursión frustrada. Supongo que pensar en ti me entristeció y John, siempre tan observador, no tardó en darse cuenta que me ocurría algo.

No quise hablar de ello en ese momento y le dije que no me ocurría nada. Supongo que tenía miedo de abrirle mi corazón de ese modo a alguien de nuevo. John no sé si me creyó, pero no dijo nada más al respecto. Solo se levantó y me propuso caminar un rato por el sendero del bosque.

Era todo precioso. Íbamos de la mano mirando a nuestro alrededor, tranquilamente en silencio. Hasta que llegamos a un pequeño claro. Dónde John me propuso sacarnos los zapatos para mojarnos los pies en el riachuelo.

El agua estaba helada, pero era muy agradable tras haber andado un buen rato. Sin avisar John me abrazó por detrás y me susurró al oído:

-Feliz veinte aniversario Hanamichi.

Yo murmuré un tímido gracias acariciando sus brazos en mi abdomen. En ese instante mi vida era perfecta.

-Hanamichi eres tan joven… me haces sentir joven de nuevo- me dijo cuando nos tumbamos al sol a esperar que este nos secara.

"Menuda tontería" pensé. Pues la diferencia de edad entre John y yo nunca ha sido ningún problema para nada. Y diría que esa fue la única vez que él mencionó el tema.

-John- le dije riendo -tú siempre serás joven, porque él es de ese tipo de personas que no envejecerán jamás, madurará con estilo y elegancia y en su corazón siempre será ese hombre fuerte y joven de menos de treinta años, estoy convencido.

En ese instante fui asaltado por sus labios fogosos y tibios. Y de nuevo me dejé llevar al edén como tantas otras veces esas últimas semanas.

Cuando el sol empezó a caer ya nos habíamos vestido e íbamos de camino al prado dónde habíamos comido y donde nos esperaba el flamante descapotable verde oscuro. Yo creía que volveríamos a casa, pero una vez en la carretera de salida del parque John tomó un desvío hacia la derecha en vez de a la izquierda, que era por dónde habíamos venido.

Yo le miré extrañado y él solo sonrió y dijo:

-¿No creerías que esto acaba aquí, no?

No fui capaz de decir nada más. Simplemente me senté en la butaca y me dejé acariciar por el aire fresco del anochecer, que jugaba con mis cabellos. John conducía deprisa, me gusta la velocidad, la carretera serpenteaba paralela a la costa por encima de unos acantilados bastante altos, pero me sentía seguro en ese coche. El mar a nuestros pies se veía cada vez más oscuro, como el cielo encima nuestras cabezas que poco a poco se volvía un manto negro lleno de pequeñas motas argentadas.

En una curva especialmente cerrada cerré los ojos, imaginando que no habíamos girado, que el coche había seguido recto y volábamos por encima del mar, hacia el horizonte. Volar siempre había sido mi sueño, y con los ojos cerrados y corriendo de ese modo con la capota bajada, sentía casi como si de verdad volara.

De repente noté una mano en mi regazo y como el coche disminuía de velocidad.

-Hanamichi…- murmuró John obligándome a abrir los ojos y salir de mi fantasía.

Extrañado le miré y le pregunté qué ocurría. Al verme cerrar los ojos había creído que la velocidad me había asustado. En mi interior se desencadenó una discusión entre la parte de mi que pensó "qué mono, se ha preocupado por mi", y la parte que se sintió ofendida por esa duda y preocupación.

Al final le hice que no con la cabeza, y me dejé llevar por todas esas emociones de entusiasmo.

-¡Este genio no tiene nunca miedo, de nada, jajajajaja!- grité para que me oyera.

Gritar es algo que me relaja tanto, y que puedo hacer en tan pocas ocasiones sin molestar a alguien…

-¡¡¡¡Yuuuuujuuuuuu!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Sooooy el gran teeeeeensaaaiiiiiiiii!!!!!

John, que nunca se acostumbró a mis repentinos gritos de tensai hizo que no con la cabeza y volviendo las dos manos al volante reanudó la marcha a la vertiginosa velocidad de antes.

Visto desde la distancia quizá fue entonces cuando todo empezó a bajar, cuando él hizo que no con la cabeza, sin llegar a entender esa parte de mí, sin llegar a querer esa parte de mí.

Tuvimos suerte de no cruzarnos con ningún coche patrulla esa noche, o ni dios no habría salvado de una multa que no habríamos podido pagar en años.

Me llevó a un pequeño pueblo de la costa, dónde cenamos en un pequeño restaurante del paseo marítimo. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la terraza, a pesar de que empezaba a refrescar y el aire de mar no ayudaba mucho a mantenerse caliente. Pero al mirar a dentro el local comprendí porqué John había querido quedarse fuera. El interior estaba lleno de gente, que nos habría juzgado y condenado con solo vernos, en cambio a fuera en la penumbra estábamos solos, con el mar como banda sonora, y libres de hacer o decir cuanto quisiéramos.

Me dejó elegir lo que quise y él escogió el mejor vino de la carta. Cenamos tan bien como habíamos comido. Y al terminar me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta la playa dónde paseamos un rato. Luego arropados por la oscuridad nos tumbamos en la arena.

-A tu lado no tengo miedo de nada John- murmuré recostado en su pecho, sintiendo sus dedos jugar con mi cabello.

Ese había sido un día perfecto, y terminó con una noche perfecta en un pequeño hotel con vistas al mar.

El nuevo día nos sorprendió todavía despiertos, desnudos en la cama, arropados solo con una sábana blanca.

John era perfecto, tanto que lo único que me daba miedo estando a su lado era perderle, perder esos momentos de paz infinita que su presencia y sus mimos me proporcionaban, perder la confianza que él lograba que yo tuviera, perder la pasión que despertaba en mí, perder esa mirada de adoración que sus ojos no podían esconder cuando acabábamos de hacer el amor.

-John, quiero que cada día sea mi cumpleaños- murmuré medio dormido encima de su pecho.

Él rió satisfecho ante esa confesión, y luego me dijo que ni lo soñara que todo eso le iba a costar un riñón, y que para otro día como ése tendría que esperar un año y portarme muy bien.

Yo no tenía fuerzas para contestarle y me dejé llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.

Llegamos a casa que ya casi era de noche. Mamá no estaba, me alivió. Había pasado un día perfecto y ahora solo quería tumbarme en la cama y revivirlo en mi cabeza una vez más. Tenía miedo de darme cuenta que todo había sido un sueño al contarlo en voz alta, y si era así no quería despertar todavía.

Pero no había sido ningún sueño, todo había sido muy real, y perfecto. Y cuando por fin coincidí con Mamá y se lo conté me sentí vivo de nuevo como hacía meses, años quizá, que no me sentía.

Esa primavera estuve lleno de energía, que dediqué a ambos trabajos. Escribía día y noche, y cuando no estaba escribiendo para el periódico estaba en la tienda con Hatsumomo. De vez en cuando Kiota pasaba unas horas allí ayudándonos, y entonces yo aprovechaba para quedar con John o los chicos. Que nos empezáramos a tolerar con Kiyota no era motivo para tener que aguatarle más de lo necesario.

Supongo que no me di cuenta porque pasaba muchas horas fuera de casa, pero lo cierto es que Mamá también había empezado a salir más y volvía tarde a menudo.

Me tomó por sorpresa su invitación de esa noche de finales de Mayo.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien- me había dicho misteriosamente. Me había pedido estar en casa temprano esa tarde y que me arreglara un poco antes de bajara cenar.

Pero no me dijo que la persona que iba a venir era el hombre con el que estaba saliendo, de echo esa noche me lo presentó solo como un amigo del trabajo y yo, ingenuo de mí, me lo tragué sin sospechar que entre ellos había algo más que simple amistad.

Nichimura me cayó bien desde el principio. He de reconocerlo. Es una persona muy agradable, y amable. Y enseguida se interesó por mi trabajo. Mamá alardeó de mí explicándole como había contribuido a la ampliación de la tienda, y habándole de mis artículos en el periódico. Él se mostró interesado en ambos trabajos y yo gustoso me dejé alabar por ambos, Mamá y Nichimura.

Cuando le comenté lo de la cena a John él no fue tan inocente como yo, enseguida vio que entre Mamá y Nichimura había algo más, y así me lo hizo notar. Yo me enfadé. Nunca había pensado en que Mamá pudiera estar con alguien más. Tenía la sensación que con solo pensarlo te estábamos faltando a la memoria.

John intentó calmarme, no era difícil ver entonces porqué mi madre no me había ido con la verdad por delante en ese tema. Y creo que conseguí que John se arrepintiera muchísimo de haber sido tan poco discreto diciéndome la verdad así de buenas a primeras. Me enfadé tanto con él porque quise creer que él mentía, que eso que decía no era cierto. A gritos e eché de mi lado sin miramientos. Pero no quiso irse y conoció mi lado violento: Sin darme cuenta me encontré con mi puño estampado en su cara.

Él cayó al suelo, y yo simplemente me giré y me marché.

Al llegar a casa Mamá no estaba. La esperé toda la noche. Pensando en lo que John había dicho, sintiéndome mal por haberle pegado, pero todavía enfadado.

Cuando llegó Mamá, tuvimos una discusión peor que la que habíamos tenido cuando Hatsumomo había empezado a salir con Kiyota. Y esta vez yo no quería ser el que cediera, porque si lo que me había dicho no era del todo cierto no solo me había mentido sino que encima parecía que estaba olvidándote. Cuando lo mencioné quedó paralizada y supongo que eso fue lo que hizo que esa vez cediera ella. De repente sus gritos cesaron, calló en seco y sus ojos me miraron rebosando lágrimas intranquilas.

Cuando la vi llorar no pude gritarle más y ella lo aprovechó para abrazarme. Reconozco que al principio no se lo puse fácil. No quería admitir que ella tenía derecho a rehacer su vida y que eso no quería decir que te olvidara. Pero una cosa jugaba a su favor, Nichimura era un buen hombre y yo había estado de acuerdo con ello cuando le había conocido.

Mamá me contó que el suyo había sido un romance breve y sencillo, se habían conocido en la oficina donde trabaja ella, siendo él un abogado de la empresa.

-No diré que haya sido como una novela romántica porque en las novelas siempre hay mil problemas antes que los amantes puedan estar por fin juntos y con él todo ha sido tan fácil…- comentó ella mirándome entre lágrimas. -Para dificultades ya tuve a Papá, con él ya viví mi romance de novela, ahora soy feliz con una relación sencilla como la que tengo con Nichimura.

Me pidió que le diera una oportunidad, que él nunca había pretendido ocupar tu lugar. Ambos eran viudos y ambos habían vivido ya el amor de sus vidas. Pero ahora que se habían conocido notaban que había algo que les hacía estar bien juntos. Se hacían compañía según ella y yo quise creerle, así que le di una oportunidad a ese desconocido que de la nada apareció en mi vida llevándose a Mamá de mi lado poco a poco.

La mañana siguiente esperaba ver a John en la puerta de casa al volver de correr, pero no estaba. Pensé que le vería en la redacción, pero no vino. Le llamé a casa y no me cogió el teléfono, le dejé un mensaje en el contestador pero nunca me lo devolvió.

Yo me había levantado con ánimos para pedirle perdón, pues le había pegado sin motivo cuando él tenía razón. Pero me cabreó que no me afrontara, como si me tuviera miedo.

Al día siguiente todavía cabreado por su ausencia no le busqué.

Al tercer día apareció por la redacción y cuando pasó de largo sin decirme nada me hirvió la sangre. Por suerte a esa edad ya sabía controlar un poco mi temperamento y en vez de gritarle en medio de la redacción le seguí, lo tomé por el brazo y lo metí en el baño.

-¿Por qué me evitas?- le dije entre dientes para evitar gritar.

-Me pegaste Hanamichi- murmuró también entre dientes mirándome directo a los ojos con una mirada que no había visto nunca en él.

-¿Qué?- dije yo descolocado. Ya sabía que le había pegado, pero no entendía porqué me evitaba por eso.

-No sé como esperabas que reaccionara Hanamichi, pero no soy de los que ponen la otra mejilla.- Su voz era dura y se notaba resentido.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar salió del lavabo y me dejó allí con la palabra en la boca. Entonces sí que me enfadé. Y sin pensármelo dos veces salí corriendo tras él, gritando su nombre para que se detuviera.

Todos nos miraron, pero John no se detuvo. Salió de la redacción y tomó el ascensor. Y me dejó allí gritándole a las puertas que era un cabrón y un cobarde, que volviera a subir a enfrentarme si tenía agallas.

Esa noche no pude dormir y me la pasé intentando escribir el artículo del final de la temporada americana. Pero no podía concentrarme. Entre las hojas de resultados encontré la de la final universitaria. El equipo de Kaede había ganado de nuevo.

-Tú nunca te hubieras enfadado así por un triste golpe, ¿verdad Kitsune?- murmuré haciendo una bola de papel con ese resultado. -Pero John no es tú, y él no tiene porque serlo.

Eran las tres y media cuando llegué a su piso. Llamé hasta que abrió. Lo había despertado y seguía enfadado conmigo así que no le di tiempo de hablar.

-Lo siento- dije. -Tienes derecho a estar enfadado conmigo, pero quiero que me perdones. Me equivoqué, no debí pegarte, porque además tenías razón, Mamá sale con ése hombre desde hace meses.

En cuanto le dejé hablar intentó alegar que eran las tres y media de la mañana. Pero yo no podía dormir porque no me gusta estar enfadado con las personas que quiero.

-A mi no me gusta que me peguen- me respondió él todavía en tono duro.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento John. Soy más violento de lo que me gustaría a veces. Pero en el instituto siempre me pegaba con todos por cualquier cosa, y los malos hábitos cuestan de superar. Y tú me hiciste enfadar.

-Y me pegaste.

-Sí, te pegué John, te pegué, pero no quería hacerte daño, solo hacerte callar.

-Hay modos mejores de hacer callar a la gente- me dijo, y antes de que pudiera protestar me besó como no me había besado en semanas, con una pasión que rayaba la brutalidad.

Creí que eso quería decir que me perdonaba y que ya todo estaba bien de nuevo. Pero cuando me soltó y yo apenas podía respirar, él me dijo que ése era una buena manera de callar a alguien.

-Recuérdalo para la próxima vez. Ahora vete a casa Hanamichi, que es tarde y quiero dormir.

Me cerró la puerta en las narices, dejándome allí plantado con la palabra en la boca y las mejillas sonrojadas. Estaba confuso no sabía qué pasaría luego pero vi claro que insistir para que me abriera la puerta no iba a solucionar nada, así que me fui por dónde había venido y al llegar a casa escribí el artículo sobre la liga americana.

Todo ese tiempo me lo negué a mi mismo, pero desde esa noche no todo volvió a la normalidad entre nosotros. Yo sabía que en el fondo había algo de mí que no le gustaba para nada a John, algo que por mucho que me esforzara no podría cambiar. Y además era algo que John no dijo nunca, algo que nunca más hablamos, y siempre me ha quedado la sensación de que dejamos esa manzana podrida en el cesto, dejándola envenenar nuestra relación poco a poco. Pero como ya te he dicho ahora creo que ya en mi aniversario hubo algo de todo eso. Quizá antes pero yo ciertamente no lo noté.

Hatsumomo decía que debía darle tiempo, que John tenía razón de estar enfadado conmigo por haberle pegado. Pero yo no lo veía como ellos. Sabía que no debería haberlo hecho, pero la reacción de John me parecía desmesurada.

Tampoco es que dejáramos de hablarnos, de besarnos, de acostarnos o de pasar tiempo juntos, pero no era lo mismo, o para mí no lo era. Porque había algo ahí por decir, y esa incomoda sensación me perseguía.

Como en verano la mayoría de políticos se van de vacaciones, creí que John tendría más tiempo libre que en primavera y eso nos ayudaría a volver a estar como antes, como al principio. No fue así. Ese verano se tenía que celebrar una importante reunión de altos cargos internacionales, y semanas antes del evento los periódicos ya iban llenos de noticias sobre el tema. Además hubo manifestaciones por todo el mundo, incluso en Japón. Es decir mucho trabajo, incluso demasiado para todo el equipo de política más John que había cambiado hacía poco de escribir sociedad a escribir política.

De hecho, las vacaciones escolares que debían dejarme a mí también sin mucho trabajo fueron la excusa perfecta para Hikoichi. Quien pidió a Misato que le dejara ayudar a John con la política internacional aprovechando que en deportes no teníamos mucho trabajo. Alegando mis rápidos progresos y prometiéndole no dejar de ayudarme si lo necesitaba Hikoichi logró por fin escribir al lado de John sus primeros artículos de política, su gran sueño. Me alegré por él.

Así que como yo estaba de responsable en deportes y ellos dos tenían más trabajo del que podían abarcar, yo y John casi no teníamos horas para vernos. Todo lo que le veía muchos días era a la hora de comer si estaba en la redacción, pero entonces siempre estaba Hickoichi allí inevitablemente hablando del artículo que tenían entre manos, o cuestionándome a mí sobre lo que hacía yo.

Además en verano era cuando más trabajo había en la tienda, y como el trabajo en el periódico era mucho menos pasaba muchas más horas con Hatsumomo que en la redacción, así que las probabilidades de vernos cada día disminuían más.

Hubo un par de mañanas que John me sorprendió recibiéndome en la puerta de casa como esa primera vez, pero fueron solo cuando tras una noche en vela con Hichoichi quería desfogarse antes de ir a dormir unas horas antes de volver al ataque. El sexo entre nosotros se volvió algo… no mecánico, pero sí rutinario, perdió el romanticismo, era una necesidad biológica más que suplir para ambos. Dicho así suena horrible y peor si digo que no lo noté. De hecho creo que simplemente no quisimos verlo ninguno de los dos a pesar de que muy en el fondo ambos sabíamos que algo andaba mal.

Pero a finales de verano cada vez que pensaba en lo que habíamos pasado John y yo, me era imposible seguir mintiéndome de ése modo. Los últimos meses habían ido mal, no servía de nada intentar negarlo, no después de haber vivido con él cosas tan bonitas en invierno y decidí que no quería dejar que lo nuestro se muriera así, poco a poco. Ya habíamos hecho el panoli por demasiadas semanas me dije, y sentía que me tocaba a mí dar el primer paso para enderezar esa situación.

El nuevo curso escolar estaba por empezar de nuevo. John y Hikoichi estaban por acabar el último artículo que escribirían juntos, tras ese verano Hikoichi volvería a la sección de deportes conmigo. Así que sabía que ese día saldrían tarde de la redacción. Ambos son tan perfeccionistas con lo que escriben que a veces me sorprende que lleguen a dar algo por bueno y decidan que está listo para publicar.

Yo salí temprano. Fui a comprar, y me encerré en el apartamento de John. Es un lugar muy chiquito, pero meses atrás, una noche tras hacerlo con John él se había quedado dormido, y yo estaba desvelado y tenía hambre, así que para no despertarle decidí salir a comerme los restos de pizza de la cena en la azotea dónde alguna vez había acompañado a John a tender la ropa. Nunca había estado de noche allí y me sorprendió lo diferente que se veía todo a esas horas. Era un lugar lo bastante alto para estar en penumbra lejos de las luces de la calle, y entre los edificios de al lado se dejaba ver un mar de luces blancas y rojas que tintineaban gracilmente.

Así que, decidido a hacer algo especial, preparé una cena ligera y subí a la azotea todo lo que creí que podríamos necesitar. Coloqué la mesa cerca del borde dónde se veían más las luces de la ciudad, y cerca de la pared adosada del edificio vecino coloqué unas viejas cortinas, unas estoras de playa con unas toallas en el suelo y unos cojines a modo de cama, coloqué un caminito de velas de la puerta de la azotea hasta la mesa y luego solo me quedó esperar en la puerta del apartamento de John a que llegara cansado de trabajar, para darle yo a él por primera vez una romántica sorpresa.

Esperar nunca ha sido mi fuerte, y no pensé que tuviera que hacerlo mucho rato, ya que para cuando lo tuve todo listo se había hecho de noche. Pero media hora más tarde, mi estómago rugía de hambre, y los nervios de ver a John y de si le gustaría la sorpresa o si todo ello serviría de algo, se estaban convirtiendo en resentimiento y cierta sensación de estar haciendo el idiota.

No quería que eso me amargara, esa tenía que ser una noche especial, así que me levanté del rellano de la escalera, y entré en el piso, garabateé una nota y la colgué con celo en la puerta para que subiera si llegaba, y luego subí de nuevo a la azotea. Todo seguía en su sitio, a pesar de ello lo revisé todo tres veces.

Volvía a sentir ese nerviosismo, y me moría de ganas de que llegara John. Estuve a punto de llamarle para ver si le quedaba mucho, pero pensé que si lo hacía podía echar a perder parte de la sorpresa, cuando él me sorprendía estando en casa no me llamaba antes para ver si estaba. Pero tenía que encontrar algo que hacer mientras no llegaba o me volvería loco esperando.

Entonces tuve una idea que pensé que haría todo un poco más exótico. Y mientras lo preparaba todo le daría tiempo a John para volver a casa.

Así que bajé de nuevo al piso y rebusqué en el armario de John hasta encontrar un par de corbatas. Luego salí y arranqué la nota de la puerta y me esforcé en escribir una con buena letra que decía:

"_Ponte esto y sube a la azotea,_

_Hanamichi"_

Y de nuevo la colgué a la puerta y dejé en el pomo una de las dos corbatas. Acto seguido tomé unas cerillas para ir encendiendo las velas, y puse en una bolsa una caja de condones de sabores que había comprado, el pote de lubricante de John y un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel púrpura. Lo había comprado todo para el cumpleaños de John, pero ya encontraría algo mejor, eso se lo regalaría esa noche.

Deseando más que nunca que llegara subí casi corriendo las escaleras y dejé todo en el rincón con las toallas y los almohadones. Luego decidí encender las velas, que realmente daban un efecto encantador a la azotea. Y cuando eso estuvo hecho puse en práctica mi plan: me saqué la camiseta y luego le siguieron los pantalones. Antes de quedar por completo desnudo miré a mi alrededor para comprobar por enésima vez que nadie podría vernos ahí arriba si no era desde la azotea de al lado, y quedé desnudo, con solo esa corbata roja de John. Y me senté a la mesa a esperar de nuevo.

Ya habían pasado dos horas de la puesta de sol, y John seguía sin aparecer. A pesar de que no hacía frío, estaba empezando a levantarse un fresco aire que, dada mi falta de ropa, me erizaba todo el bello, así que dejé la silla y me tumbé en los almohadones dónde decidí taparme con una de las toallas para no coger más frío. Sin poder evitarlo me dormí.

No sabía cuanto había pasado, pero me despertó el sonido de la puerta metálica abriéndose con unas voces que hablaban animadamente. Por un momento no sabía dónde estaba, luego de golpe lo recordé todo y temí que la mañana hubiera llegado y alguna vecina subiera a tender, abrí los ojos asustado temiendo ver la luz del día, pero todavía era de noche.

No había acabado de dejar salir el aire que instintivamente retenía cuando vi a quien había subido a la azotea. Me levanté deprisa al reconocer a John junto a la mesa con expresión de curiosidad, pero me detuve al ver, todavía en la puerta y mirándome fijamente, a Hikoichi. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar que oí a John gritar mi nombre entre escandalizado y sorprendido. Yo le miré un segundo sin saber qué hacer sin entender nada, y cuando volví mi cara hacia Hikoichi de nuevo me di cuenta de mi desnudez e instintivamente me cubrí con las manos y casi me atraganto al maldecirme a mi mismo por mi genial idea de esperarle desnudo.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- dijo John acercándose a mí para ponerme su chaqueta encima de mis hombros tratando de cubrirme con ella un poco.

Yo no podía gesticular, me puse a balbucear como cuando tenía quince años e intentaba ser amable y gentil con alguna chica. Me sentí tan terriblemente torpe.

-Creo que debería irme- dijo Hikoichi muy bajito.

Todavía no tengo muy claro como fue todo, solo sé que en unos instantes estaba de nuevo solo en esa azotea, cubierto solo por la americana de John que apestaba a tabaco y alcohol.

Unos minutos después cuando John subió de nuevo me confirmó que habían salido con Hikoichi a tomar algo. Yo ya iba de nuevo vestido con mi ropa, y tenía todo a medio recoger.

-No hace falta que lo recojas- me dijo John.

Pero yo ya no estaba de humor para celebraciones ni estúpidas cenas a la luz de las velas. Le dije que ya era muy tarde, que ya lo haríamos otro día, qué él tenía que estar cansado y que yo me moría de sueño. Sin prestar atención a sus quejas, ni siquiera me inmuté cuando me dijo que la idea era muy buena y que otra noche teníamos que hacer esa cena en la azota. Mi mente solo pudo pensar que pronto el frío volvería y ya no podríamos hacer lo que yo había planeado. Me sentía estafado de algún modo y estaba enfadado con él, a pesar de que sabía que no era culpa suya pues él no sabía que le esperaba en casa.

No me quedé a dormir con él. Insistió, pero iba bebido, y yo no estaba de humor para aguantar sus tonterías.

-Descansa, y búscame mañana cuando andes sobrio- le dije con una ligera sensación de de-ja-vú. Él dijo algo de estar reviviendo el pasado y se echó a reír, yo le ignoré y me marché.

La mañana siguiente cuando estaba de vuelta de mi sesión de footing matutina me lo encontré sentado en la puerta de casa. Esperándome.

-No contestabas- dijo señalando al móvil, en señal que me había llamado. -Necesitaba verte- comentó poniéndose en pie al verme. De nuevo esa sensación de de-ja-vú.

Pero esta vez no hubo tartamudeos por mi parte.

-Podrías haber entrado, para eso te di una llave.- Con la mía abrí y él entró tras de mí.

-Hanamichi, tenemos que hablar- me dijo. Mi corazón, por un momento se paró. Era como estar viviendo una escena típica de culebrón, y ése era el momento en el que John me dejaba.

Pero John no me dejó. Me pidió disculpas por el estado en el que había llegado la noche anterior, por no haber insistido en que me quedara o por haber permitido que yo recogiese todo sin celebrar la cena que había preparado para él con tanto cuidado. Yo le escuchaba sin saber muy bien qué decir. Hasta que preguntó el porqué de esa celebración.

-Porque hace meses que lo nuestro no funciona como debería, y no quiero que se acabe sin haber luchado para que funcione, siempre has sido tú el que hacías avanzar todo y yo me dejaba guiar, ahora por mi culpa estamos encallados y decidí que ya era hora de volver a avanzar. Pensé que quizá si te preparaba una velada romántica…

-Tú también lo has notado…- comentó.

A partir de ese punto ambos intentamos sincerarnos e intentamos decir lo que pensábamos de la situación en la que estábamos. Ambos sabíamos que para seguir adelante hacía falta un pequeño esfuerzo por nuestra parte, la cuestión que creo que John no tenía clara hasta ése momento era si yo deseaba hacer ése esfuerzo. Y por descontado que lo deseaba. No quería volver a estar solo, él me daba seguridad, calidez, afecto y pasión, me hacía sentirme competitivo de nuevo, me hacía sentirme valorado, y eso me encantaba, no quería perderle.

No se lo dije con esas palabras, pero le dije que quería que lo nuestro funcionara como había funcionado al principio, que deseaba que pudiéramos volver a estar bien el uno con el otro pasase lo que pasase.

Y recuerdo que por unas semanas todo pareció volver a la normalidad, recuerdo el volver a sentirme ilusionado al principio por no saber cuando John me sorprendería, a pesar de saber que iba a hacerlo, y como poco a poco, mas pronto que tarde, nos dimos cuenta que nuestro trabajo nos absorbía demasiado para mantener el ritmo del inicio de nuestra relación. Algo no andaba bien desde el momento en que pasar horas con él era computado en mi cabeza como sacrificar horas de otras actividades y no al revés.

Así que una noche que logré que se quedara a dormir conmigo se lo comenté.

El ambiente era muy, muy relajado, estábamos en la cama simplemente abrazados, haciéndonos compañía. Habíamos cenado en casa, el plan era ver la tele en la cama, pero nos habíamos quedado hablando hasta tarde, ambos estábamos de muy buen humor y habíamos pasado un buen rato jugando antes de quedar tendidos allí sin hacer nada más que mirar al techo.

-John… sé que dijimos que debíamos esforzarnos, y que lo intentaríamos, pero…- me incorporé sobre mis codos para poder verle a la cara, -digo yo, ¿no podríamos relajar un poco el ritmo?- no pude evitar decir eso riendo por la cara de susto que le vi poner a John.

Pasado el momento "pánico" de que le dijera que quería dejar de intentarlo, rió conmigo al entender de qué le hablaba y tras pegarme con la almohada puso morritos y dijo:

-¿Tan pronto te cansas de mi?- dijo él haciéndose la víctima.

-Sabes que no- le dije restregándome con su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío antes de besarle -pero Misato nos matará si seguimos faltando de ése modo al trabajo. ¡Además si me duermo en otro partido más me quedaré sin imaginación para inventar las crónicas! Necesito dormir ni que sean tres horas al día.

-¿Solo tres?- dijo él con un quejido que dejaba claro que le parecía poco.

Riendo nos besamos de nuevo y al final esa noche dormimos menos de tres horas. Pero fue la última noche.

Es curioso, ahora visto desde lejos quizá se ve más claro pero en ese momento. Estar juntos iba bien porque de algún modo nos complementamos, pero creo que siempre nos faltó el necesitarnos el uno al otro. Esa necesidad loca e incomprensible por el otro y de ser necesitado de igual manera, que el enamoramiento crea en uno; Esa dependencia idiota que te tiene despierto horas y horas y que de tan intensa puede llegar a ser enfermiza. Cuando John y yo empezamos a salir era lo que yo necesitaba, y quizá también lo que él necesitaba, pero no era ése tipo de necesidad de urgencia sin la cual no puedes respirar, y, de algún modo, se había perdido eso que el uno necesitábamos del otro con el pasar de los meses. Juntos nos habíamos ayudado, habíamos sido para el otro esa persona especial que está ahí a las buenas y a las maduras, ese amigo fiel que todos necesitamos, la mano amiga, el hombro para llorar, el deseo por uno reflejado en otros ojos, pero no el cuerpo caliente bajo la sábana que te ayuda a dormir por las noches, esa no había sido nuestra función.

Está claro que lo nuestro no estaba pensado para ser el gran romance del siglo. Esas semanas buenas de finales de verano fueron un regalo del cielo y luego, simplemente, todo se fue diluyendo de nuevo, pero esta vez de una forma tan natural, tan normal…

Él, trabajaba duro para sobresalir, yo me esforzaba y trabajaba turnos dobles en la tienda y el periódico, que cada día ocupaba más horas. Hatsumomo a menudo me gastaba bromas diciendo que tendría que buscarse a otro ayudante porque a mi casi no me veía el pelo. Pero lo cierto es que hacía mis turnos y seguía con los proveedores y las comandas, me preocupaba de los sondeos de mercado para nuevos productos, y además cada día tenía más responsabilidad en el periódico.

Me gustaba ésa vida, no tenía tiempo para nada más que mi trabajo, pero tampoco lo quería. El no parar quieto, el estar haciendo tres cosas a la vez, el no dejar descansar la neurona para encontrar nuevas ideas para la tienda, para el periódico, ¡para todo! No sé si nunca antes había estado realmente tan entregado, a parte de en una cancha, en nada ni nadie.

Tras meses de haber conocido al novio de Mamá, (¡me costó tanto decirlo en voz alta!), y a pesar que ella pasaba más noches en a ciudad con él que en casa, todavía no se había decidido a mudarse definitivamente y su indecisión me desconcertaba a la vez que me parecía graciosísima. A pesar de que ella decía que su gran historia de amor había sido contigo, era imposible no ver los ojos que se le ponían al hablar de ése hombre, y no porque él hiciera grandes cosas, no, solo por como comentaba las cosas del día a día, lo que habían comido o las cortinas del comedor que le había pedido que cambiara y lo mucho que le habían gustado las nuevas que Mamá había cosido ella misma.

Ese otoño fue cuando se supo que por fin Kaede daba el salto a la NBA, dejando el equipo universitario antes de lo previsto. El artículo que leí decía que a pesar de que estaba cursando la licenciatura de márqueting más deprisa de lo habitual, no la había terminado todavía. El periodista decía que suponía que el "joven japonés", como ellos le llamaban, iba a terminar sus estudios ese primer año en los Bukcs de Milwaukee a pesar de que como siempre no había habido confirmación de esos hechos por parte del jugador. Él siempre tan comunicativo, pensé.

Era al jugador más joven del equipo, y entre esos jugadores profesionales se le veía todavía más pequeño y enclenque que entre sus compañeros de universidad. Yo, igual que todo el mundo, me preguntaba porqué esa prisa en entrar en la NBA. Su desempeño en la liga universitaria había sido impecable, y aunque no dudaba de que estuviera preparado para jugar en la liga profesional, sí me pregunté qué razón tenía para acelerarlo todo tanto, no le habría costado nada esperar un año más, pensé.

Escribí un artículo sobre ello a mediados de Octubre creo. Y recuerdo que cuando lo terminé, no pude evitar quedarme mirando la foto que había elegido para ilustrar la noticia, un primer plano de él en una de sus magistrales jugadas de la final universitaria, y pensar que de ese momento en adelante iba a escribir mucho más sobre él. "Puedes hacerlo" me dije dejando el artículo en la mesa y apagar la luz antes de irme a casa. Pero el temblor en la mano al momento de dejar la hoja en la mesa me dejaba claro que no iba a ser fácil. Una herida que creía cicatrizada parecía volver a mí.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Grissina:** Creo que mejor no digo nada **XD**.


	4. Chapter 4

**LETTER FROM HOME**

Capitulo 4.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todos tenemos unos momentos en la vida que son decisivos, que marcan la diferencia y todo cambia a partir de entonces. En mi vida ha habido varios: cuando moriste, cuando entré en el equipo, cando se acabó el instituto,…

Pero pocas veces he tenido la sensación que mi vida cambiaba tan deprisa como ese mes de Noviembre. Aunque sé que en el fondo fue solo eso, una sensación, el impacto en mí fue fuerte.

A inicios de mes yo trabajaba a tiempo parcial como encargado de una tienda de deportes junto con mi mejor amiga, vivía con mi madre, tenía un novio medio en secreto desde hacía meses con el que, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, pasaba la tantas noches y mañanas como nuestros trabajo nos lo permitían; escribía en la sección de deportes del periódico, y además cada vez mejor y con más entusiasmo, me gustaba eso de escribir.

Podría resumirse que mi vida por fin era algo así como tranquila, mas bien parecía haber llegado a un equilibro con todo a mi alrededor.

Y lo que más me sorprendió cuando todo terminó supongo que fue darme cuanta de que había sido un equilibrio inestable. Muy inestable. Ya que al final de Noviembre la tienda ya no existía, mi mejor amiga se había mudado a otra región del país, y Mamá finalmente ya no vivía conmigo. Se había mudado al centro con Nichimura, dejándome por primera vez en mi vida viviendo realmente solo y con el periodismo, hasta entonces un hobby, siendo mi única fuente de ingresos.

Todavía ahora no sabemos como ocurrió, ni creo que nuca le encontremos explicación, sólo sé que estaba atendiendo un chaval que quería unas muñequeras para jugar al tenis, cuando oí un grito que venía del almacén. Hatsumomo salió corriendo y gritando en busca de un extintor, pero a pesar de que lo intentamos no pudimos apagar el fuego. Se había extendido por la zona dónde teníamos los productos químicos para las tablas de surf (pinturas y demás material inflamable) y nos fue imposible controlarlo. Tuvimos que salir y ver impotentes como lo perdíamos todo en unos minutos. Para cuando llegaron los bomberos ya nada quedaba de nuestra tienda.

La explosión que acabó con la tienda, afectó también los edificios de los lados, pero por suerte la aseguradora cubrió los gastos.

Fue como estar en el infierno papá. Había llamas por todas partes y humo. Fue horrible. Y la sensación de impotencia ante las llamas sin poder hacer nada.

Pasé muchos días con el penetrante olor a quemado metido en la nariz.

Hatsumomo estaba muy alterada al principio, luego cayó en un estado de depresión. Kiyota y yo hacíamos cuanto podíamos para hacerle salir, para entretenerla, pero era imposible, ella no solo había perdido su trabajo, sino lo último que le quedaba de su abuelo, su única familia.

No había pasado un mes de ese infierno de humo y llamas, cuando Kiyota me llamó una tarde y aunque no me lo dijo, yo supe por el tono de su voz que estaba muy preocupado. Nos encontramos en el parque, en la pequeña cancha donde antiguamente me entrenaba, cuando todavía jugábamos al baloncesto, y me retó a uno contra uno.

Hacía muchos meses, más de dos años de hecho, que yo no tocaba un balón. Mis manos temblaron al tener el esférico en las manos de nuevo, titubeé un poco al principio, pero luego algo en mí me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que añoraba el sonido del balón rebotando, el tacto del balón, el reto de superar al contrario, y la sensación de plenitud al ver la pelota entrando en el aro. Verlo desde la grada era algo muy distinto. Y me descolocó no haberlo notado hasta entonces.

-Tengo un tío en Nagoya, tiene un taller parecido a donde trabajo,- comentó él botando el balón mientras yo bebía agua. -Hace unos meses me dijo que necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara, pero acababa de conocer a Hatsumomo y no quise irme. Pero ahora, quizá si me la llevo de aquí…- dijo él lanzando al aro haciendo entrar la pelota limpiamente por la red. -Pero yo sólo no conseguiré que quiera venir conmigo. Hanamichi si tú no me ayudas ella nunca aceptará irse de Kanagawa.- Murmuró recogiendo la pelota del suelo.

Yo mejor que nadie sabía lo difícil que era para Kiyota pedirme ayuda precisamente a mí, sobretodo en eso. Y hacerlo por ella me demostró una vez más que a pesar de todo él parecía el adecuado para Hatsumomo.

-Hablaré con ella,- dije yo. -Cambiar de aires le irá bien.

Una semana más tarde les estaba ayudando a empaquetar sus cosas y cargarlas a un camión de mudanzas. Hatsumomo me dio un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios antes de irse, yo le sequé una lágrima de la mejilla y le prometí ir a visitarla tan pronto como pudiera.

Viendo partir el coche de Kiyota, con Hatsumomo dentro diciendo adiós con la mano mientras intentaba dejar de llorar, me di cuenta que una etapa de mi vida había acabado.

Tuve un momento lucidez abrumadora que me golpeó inesperadamente. No sabría explicarlo pero fue como si de pronto lo viera todo claro, como si el sentido de mi existencia se me desvelara de golpe.

Fue como si supiera que a partir de entonces todo iba a ser distinto, y ya nada volvería nunca a la normalidad.

Inquieto empecé a andar pensando en qué hacer con mi futuro. Me gustaba escribir para el periódico, me gustaba mucho, casi como me había llegado a gustar jugar cuando iba al instituto.

La historia de mi vida, encontrar en las cosas más insospechadas aquello que más me gusta.

Y de repente me sentí solo.

Sentí que, de nuevo, todos seguían adelante y a pesar de que esta vez parecía que yo también iba a continuar avanzando mi senda se separaba de muchas personas a las que quería: Mamá que tras cinco meses de pensárselo y de vivir más en casa de Nichimura que en la nuestra decidió hacer el paso e irse a vivir con él; Hatsumomo que acababa de irse, y no volvería. Siempre me quedarían los chicos y John, pensé, sentándome en la fría arena de la playa, sintiendo la brisa y la soledad de la última hora de la tarde, cuando en mi bolsillo mi móvil empezó a sonar.

Era Yohei.

Mi mejor amigo en el instituto me llamaba para decirme que en un año se casaba con Sakura, su ahora prometida. Me sentí contento por él, pero de nuevo volví a sentir la brecha entre nosotros crecer, la misma que había aparecido a finales del último curso, cuando él encontró su camino y yo… yo me había dejado seducir por Kaede, otro quien su vida lo había apartado de mí, aunque de eso hacía ya casi tres años. Yohei estaba eufórico, supongo que es lo normal. Pero a mi me hizo sentirme todavía más triste y melancólico.

-Nunca pensé que la felicidad de mis amigos pudiera hacerme sentir así,- murmuré al colgar, tomando un puñado de arena y dejando que se escolara ente mis dedos lentamente.

El mar estaba calmado, el agua muy azul, cada vez más oscura, el cielo tintado de rojo y naranja, y una bella estrella empezando de brillar en el horizonte. Me quedé allí sentado hasta que oscureció y el cielo estuvo sembrado de estrellas temblorosas.

Tres semanas más tarde llegó Navidad. Todavía me dolía la quemadura del brazo con el que había protegido a Hatsumomo de una tubería que se desprendió con el fuego. No fue gran cosa, pero me iba a quedar cicatriz. Toqué la venda y pensé por un momento que se parecía a la banda negra que Kaede usaba, todavía ahora, cuando jugaba.

Mamá pidió fiesta en el trabajo esa tarde. Se pasó la tarde en la cocina cocinando para la cena. Mientras yo escribía sandeces arriba en la habitación. Íbamos a celebrar la Navidad todos juntos en casa.

Justo antes de cenar llegaron John y Nichimura. Esa noche presenté mi novio a Nichicmura formalmente. Mamá ya le conocía pero él solo sabía que salía con alguien, pero nunca le había dado más detalles. Pero en ese momento, tras tantos meses de su relación con Mamá y la mía con John, creí que había llegado el momento de que se conocieran por fin.

Mamá ya había conocido a John la primavera pasada aunque desde entonces se habían visto muy poco. Entre que John venía muy pocas veces a casa en las horas que ella estaba y que Mamá cada vez había estado menos en casa… Desde Agosto que había empezado a pasar muchas noches, incluso días en casa de Nichimura. Yo había notado como gradualmente ella se iba, pero supongo que en el fondo no me sabía mal. Ese hombre de aspecto afable y mirada franca era realmente un buen hombre que la amaba y con quien ella estaba empezando a sonreír de nuevo.

Nichimura como siempre estuvo muy correcto y respetuoso conmigo y con John. Fue una gran noche, una hermosa Navidad para recordar, que quizá habría tenido que acabar con un gran final. Pero esa noche cuando Mamá y Nichimura se marcharon, John se fue también y yo me quedé en casa, solo.

Desde el incendio, yo tenía la sensación de andar sobre terreno inestable, en todos los aspectos, y a pesar que John había estado allí esperando a que acudiera a él, no lo hice. Quizá por miedo a que se fuera de mi lado como el resto estaba haciendo, quizá porque el verano distante y el extraño otoño que habíamos vivido, me había llenado de dudas sobre si lo nuestro tenía algún sentido o no, la cuestión es que en mi interior una serie de sentimientos contradictorios se desencadenaron, impidiéndome aceptar esa mano amiga que él me tendió desde el primer momento.

Porqué cuando lo he necesitado siempre he sido incapaz de pedir a quien tenía cerca un abrazo o un beso, no lo sé. Pero sí sé que a esas alturas John me conocía lo suficiente para ver que me hacía falta y vino a mí de nuevo, olvidando mis desplantes me tomó la mano y no dejó que me alejara, me dio todo lo que yo era incapaz de pedir, pero que por otro lado necesitaba desesperadamente. Me mimó como nunca, me confortó, me dio seguridad y tranquilidad, me animaba cuando me sentía decaído, me hizo sentirme deseado, amado. Y por todo eso volvió a ser de nuevo para mí ese invierno.

En año nuevo me dije: año nuevo vida nueva.

No me gustaba estar de capa caída. Así que salí a correr como hacía antes de lo del incendio.

Cuando pasé al lado de un buzón pensé un instante en que era el cumpleaños del Kitsune, pero luego me dije que qué más me daba a mí, si total el muy cabezota no iba a contestar a nada que le enviara. Enfadado con ese pensamiento empecé a correr más deprisa. Había pensado en enviarle los recortes de los artículos que había escrito sobre él y los otros del equipo que seguían jugando en Japón, pero la certeza que esa carta nunca sería devuelta me lo había sacado de la cabeza. Además me parecía mal felicitarle el cumpleaños a Kaede estando con John, aunque no estuviéramos en nuestro mejor momento John seguía siendo mi pareja.

Ese día corrí hasta acabar bien cansado, con la esperanza que eso me despejaría la cabeza de estúpidos pensamientos.

Al llegar a casa deseaba encontrar a John en la puerta como si un año no hubiera pasado de esa primera vez. Pero no estaba.

Tras tomar una ducha, un poco más tranquilo volvía a salir de casa, esta vez para ir a la redacción del periódico, y a medio camino me encontré con John sentado en una cafetería desayunando.

-Ya no vienes nunca a buscarme después de correr- le dije acercándome por detrás suyo haciendo que diera un bote en la silla.

-Hoy quise venir, pero sabía que este es un día especial para ti y pensé que…

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué es un día especial?- le dije por un momento sin saber de qué me hablaba. Luego lo comprendí.

-Kaede cumple años hoy, y sé que te gustaría poder felicitarle…

-Eso… No es un día especial para mi John, lo es para él. Pero él no está aquí, él no ha estado nunca aquí. Lo sé desde que te conocí.

-Él ha estado siempre aquí.- Dijo sin levantar la cabeza de la taza de café.

Sin importarme estar en un lugar público y lleno de gente me acerqué a él y le besé. Le besé como hacía semanas que no le besaba, intentando sacarle de la cabeza la idea de que Kaede seguía siendo el centro de mi mundo, porque en ese instante mi mundo era mi trabajo, mi madre, él y mis amigos. Nada fuera de ellos me importaba mucho. Hacía meses que eso era así.

-Tú eres el único que quiero aquí. ¿Me oyes rubio?

-No me digas rubio- se quejó, pero luego me besó.

Esa mañana no llegamos ninguno de los dos a la redacción. Para cuando terminamos eran ya las dos de la tarde, y estábamos muertos de hambre.

-John…- murmuré abrazado a su pecho -he añorado tanto el invierno.

Y como si un año no hubiera pasado esa mañana desencadenó un ritmo de encuentros furtivos y escapadas a solas que no habíamos seguido desde mi último aniversario. Ni siquiera a finales de verano las cosas habían llegado a ese grado.

Durante unas semanas fue como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido solo para nosotros, para volver a ese torbellino de pasión que inexplicablemente a mí me daba tanta paz.

John fue para mí de nuevo ése invierno, de hecho creo que él siempre será mi invierno.

Pero de nuevo el invierno pasó, y dejó paso a la primavera.

Con la llegada del buen tiempo a John le llegó un montón de trabajo.

Hikoichi, que desde que yo trabajaba a jornada completa en el periódico había sido redistribuido a la sección de política con John definitivamente, me dijo una tarde medio en broma medio en serio que por mi culpa los meses de invierno él había tenido que cubrirme no solo a mí en deportes sino a John en política. John lo escuchó y a partir de ése día todo cambió. El trabajo volvió a ser su prioridad, y la mía también. Es curioso lo mucho que nos parecemos en eso.

Ninguno de los dos queríamos sentirnos decir que alguien había tenido que hacer nuestro trabajo por nosotros. Sobretodo John, que todavía a veces tenía pesadillas con el compañero que murió atropellado cuando hacía su trabajo. Y como sabía que eso le afectaba mucho no insistí para mantener la primera posición en su ránquing de prioridades. Lo dejé trabajar, y así yo también me sumergí de nuevo en mis artículos, con la esperanza de que siempre nos quedaría el invierno siguiente para volver a esa nube de paz y placer. Llegué a imaginarme años y años así, llenos de trabajo, viéndonos poco quizá, pero siempre con unos inviernos llenos de esa paz.

Ese año mi cumpleaños lo pasé con los chicos. Esperaba poder celebrarlo con John una noche o dos más tarde, pero no nos vimos hasta dos semanas del primero de Abril. Me llevó a cenar a un lujoso restaurante del centro, y me regaló una rosa y una grabadora nueva. Pero, tras una noche juntos, desperté solo en su cama, con solo una nota en su almohada diciéndome que lo sentía pero que tenía trabajo.

Los meses de primavera pasaron muy ajetreados y sin darme cuenta había llegado el verano de nuevo.

En Mayo había ido a visitar a Hatsumomo. Ella y Kiota se estaban adaptando a Nagoya rápidamente. Kiyota trabajaba en con su tío y ella todavía estaba buscando trabajo de contable, pero era optimista. Recuerdo que salimos una tarde, hacía un día ventoso, el cielo era gris y amenazaba tormenta, cuando encontramos un pequeño local en venda en uno de los paseos principales de la ciudad. Era pequeño, más que el de Kanagawa pero mejor situado. Sin decirle nada a Hatsumomo, Kiyota y yo llamamos esa noche al dueño para que nos lo enseñara. A Hatsumomo no le costó decidirse cuando le contamos esa noche que habíamos tenido la idea de abrir una tienda de nuevo, aunque decía que no sabría ni como empezar de nuevo. Pero lo cierto es que sí supo hacerlo y en Julio abría las puertas de la tienda de nuevo.

-No va a ser lo mismo sin ti,- recuerdo que ella dijo en algún momento, en alguno de los días que volví a Nagoya para ayudarla con los preparativos antes de la apertura.

-¡Claro, es que éste genio vale su peso en oro!- exclamé pintándole la nariz con el pincel que tenía en la mano.

-Todo saldrá bien.- Le dije luego de haber acabado de pintar, abrazándola mientras mirábamos como había quedado.

Ese año la primavera terminó un poco extraña. Con la apertura de la tienda tan lejos de casa, y como algo que ya nunca más sería parte de mi vida diaria, y el trabajo en el periódico.

Por esos días nos veíamos mucho menos con John, incluso menos que en otoño, pero creí que sería como el verano anterior, al fin y al cabo John era mi invierno, él siempre será mi invierno, y me parecía de lo más lógico que tras esos intensos meses las cosas se distanciaran un poco entre nosotros.

Además él y Hikoichi estaban metidos en una importante investigación lo que les daba mucho trabajo a él, y de rebote a mí, porque alguien tenía que llenar las páginas de deporte. Páginas dónde nuca faltó el artículo semanal sobre la liga americana de baloncesto; instaurado desde el momento que el primer japonés, es decir Rukawa, entró en ella y Misato supo que yo le había conocido; artículos que a John nunca le gustó que escribiese.

Pero tanto trabajo en el periódico también tenía sus cosas buenas. La práctica lleva a la perfección dicen. Cada vez mis artículos eran más buenos, y Misato cada vez estaba más contenta con ellos.

Nunca olvidaré una tarde de principios de Julio, hacía una semana y media que no había visto a John, ni a Hikoichi lo que me tenía muy atareado, mosqueado y frustrado también supongo, cuando, justo antes de por fin irme a casa tras un día agotador, Misato me llamó con su vocecita desde su despacho:

-¿Hanamichi cariño puedes venir un momento?

Y claro, fui.

Resultó que con el correo de ese día había llegado a la redacción para mí una carta. Una carta de alguien que leía habitualmente la sección de deportes y que decía que no había leído nunca unas crónicas deportivas tan entretenidas como las mías.

"¡No solo me entero de lo que ocurre si no que encima me lo paso bien!" decía la carta.

-¿Que no se te suba a la cabeza eh muchacho?- me dijo Misato.

-Tranquila jefa, ya hace mucho que sé que soy un genio, que me lo diga un desconocido no me hará cambiar.- Y salí de la redacción con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esa noche sabía que no podría localizar a John y no quería cenar solo así que llamé a Mamá. Estaba en la ciudad en casa de Nichimura. Pero me invitó a cenar con ellos y yo acepté.

He de reconocer que Nichimura siempre ha respetado mucho la relación que tengo con ella, siempre nos ha dejado nuestro espacio, y con eso se ganó mi respeto desde el principio. Mamá le quiere y creo que él la quiere a ella, lo que me hace feliz. Nunca imaginé ver a Mamá con otro, pero verla hacerse mayor sola es una idea que me gusta menos cada día que pasa. Dentro de todos los males posibles él es de lo mejor que podría haberle tocado. Creo que me repito diciendo esto cada vez que pienso en ellos dos. Pero no puedo evitarlo, se que está bien que estén juntos y supongo que tu donde estas piensas lo mismo, pero sigue siendo difícil hablar de ello sin sentirme mal porque tu ya no estás.

Mamá sí se puso contenta cuando le enseñé la carta. Nichimura sonrió al verla feliz, me felicitó cordialmente por mi trabajo, y nos dejó para que ella me abrazara y besara y manoseara un rato como le gusta hacer cuando está contenta conmigo, que no suele ser muy a menudo. Luego él sacó un pastel helado de chocolate del que siempre tiene guardado para cuando paso a verles. Supongo que alguna vez Mamá le comentó que me gusta el chocolate. Realmente es un buen hombre.

Esa noche era feliz Papá, realmente feliz. Siempre he sabido que mi vida nunca será perfecta, quien quiere una vida perfecta, pero mientras andaba por la calle de vuelta a casa pensé que a pesar de todo era una persona muy afortunada. E iba pensando en que las cosas ya no podían ir mejor cuando le vi.

Era John, salía de un edificio tres farolas más arriba de dónde yo estaba.

"Qué bien" pensé, e iba a gritar su nombre, ya había cogido aire, cuando vi que alguien más iba con él. Cogido de su mano Hikoichi se dejaba llevar calle arriba. Hablaban mientras andaban alejándose de dónde yo estaba. Supuse que era algo del trabajo, no quería molestarles, pero me entró curiosidad y quise saber un poco más de tan misteriosa investigación que les tenía tan ocupados, así que les seguí.

No debí hacerlo. Créeme, aprendí la lección cuando dos calles más arriba John, harto de arrastrar a Hokoichi, detuvo el paso, lo encaró y como había hecho ya antes conmigo lo empujó levemente hacia la pared y se apoderó de sus labios callándole de forma magistral.

Yo me quedé helado dónde estaba. No podía creerlo, no podía estar sucediendo que John estuviera dándose el lote con Hikoichi. Por un momento pensé en huir, salir corriendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido, porque eso no podía estar ocurriendo, pero sabía que no podría actuar como si no hubiera visto nada, así que, más aturdido que otra cosa, me acerqué a ellos sin dejar de mirarles.

Hikoichi fue quien me vio primero a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche.

-John, John,- murmuró intentando sacarse a mi supuesto novio de encima. John pensaba que eran solo juegos de Hikoichi, vergüenza del pobre chico, pero paró cuando me oyó a mí.

-Si lo…, si lo que querías…, si… , si lo que…- tartamudee sin encontrar las palabras.

-¿Hanamichi?- dijo John alarmado girándose de golpe soltando a Hikoichi

Entonces se giró y le vi a los ojos, y supe perfectamente qué decir.

-Sólo dime que ha sido la primera vez.- le dije sin intentar disimular el dolor en mi voz.

Me sorprendió que no contestara apresuradamente intentando negarlo todo o intentando inventar alguna excusa. Primero no lo entendí pero luego vi que se colocaba entre Hikoichi y yo, por un momento pensé que parecía que le protegía. Entonces me di cuenta de que eso era lo que estaba haciendo, mis nudillos estaban blancos y mi mandíbula muy prieta.

-No puedo. No quiero mentirte Hanamichi, me importas demasiado para…- No le dejé terminar la frase.

-Bonita manera de demostrar amor John.- Le espeté sin poder asimilar todo el dolor, la rabia y la humillación que sentía en ese momento.

-He dicho que me importas Hanamichi, nunca dije que te amara.- Me respondió él con voz dura.

-¡Claro, como no me di cuenta!- exclamé gritando enfadado. -No, si el error fue mío ¿verdad? Claro, ¿qué clase de idota pensaría que una relación como la nuestra de más de…?, ¿que han sido John, un año y medio? ¡Claro eso no llega para poder decir que somos novios! ¿Cómo no caí? Ya me lo dijo mi madre que soy un zopenco, pero ya ves, no la creí y ahora resultará que la pobre siempre tuvo razón. Aunque eso quita mérito a tu brillante actuación John, porque de veras creí que lo nuestro te importaba que había algo especial entre nosotros.

-Había algo Hanamichi, y me importas, pero no era amor, bien lo sabes.

No me cabreaban tanto sus palabras como el tono duro y frío que usaba, como si el que tuviera derecho de estar enfadado fuera él.

-Qué rápido has empezado a hablar de nosotros en pasado. Y…

-No me vengas con estupideces Hanamichi…- me cortó él entonces.

Yo quería hacerle sentir culpable pero él no parecía dispuesto a caer en ese juego.

-Lo siento, los estúpidos decimos estupideces, ¿no lo sabías? Ese soy yo, Hanamichi Sakuragi el bufón idiota que se deja engañar por cualquiera.

-Yo no soy cualquiera Hanamichi,- dijo con resentimiento, -y no te he engañado.

-¿Perdón?

-Nunca te dije que te quería. Igual que tú. Podría haberme enamorado de ti Hanamichi, pero sabía desde el principio que tu corazón…

-A mi corazón ni lo nombres, ¿me oyes?… ya bastante has hecho por hoy ¿no te parece?

-Pensé que quizá con el tiempo podría llegara seducirte, pero no se puede seducir un corazón que ya tiene dueño.

-¡¿Y eso que coño tiene que ver con él?!- Dije señalando acusadoramente a Hikoichi.

Me sentía desesperado preguntándome que si lo nuestro había funcionado hasta entonces porqué ahora John me hacía eso. Sin darme cuenta de que las palabras de John destilaban tanto dolor como las mías.

-Le amo Hanamichi.- Dijo de nuevo con seguridad, pero sin la rudeza que había usado conmigo hasta entonces.

No sé quien de los tres quedó más sorprendido de esa afirmación. Me quedé sin habla durante unos instantes, incapaz de procesar la información.

Finalmente hablé:

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?- Pero mi voz sonó extraña, como si no fuera yo quien hablara.

-No sabía cómo hacerlo…- admitió John bajando la mirada.

Yo me llevé las manos a la cara sin saber qué hacer.

-No tiene sentido alargar esto.- Murmuré. Con las manos temblorosas saqué mi llavero, y forcejeé para sacar la llave de su apartamento.

-No es necesario que…

-¡Sí lo es!- Grité, desesperado porque la llave se resistía en mis manos. Con fuerza la saqué de la anilla metálica dónde había estado junto a la de casa, la vieja de la tienda y la de casa de Mamá, y se la devolví. -Tendrás el resto de tus cosas en tu mesa el lunes.- No pude evitar que mi voz temblara.

-Hanamichi…- murmuró Hikoichi.

Sé que ninguno de los dos quería hacerme daño, pero me lo hicieron. Herido me giré sin decirles nada más y me marché calle abajo.

Parte de mi se sentía traicionado y manipulado pero una parte de mi también sabía que lo dicho por John era cierto y se sentía culpable de haber usado a John como segundo plato. En algún rincón de mi corazón, ahora lo veo, la esperanza y los sueños por Kaede seguían resistiéndose a ser olvidados o reemplazados, y yo lo sabía, lo había sabido todo el tiempo, y aun así había dejado que John… él tenía razón, yo sabía que cuando esa primera noche me dijo ese 'me gustas' detrás de esas palabras se escondían muchos anhelos y esperanzas que yo no logré cumplir. Pero no por todo eso me sentía menos traicionado pues si a pesar de todo John había seguido a mi lado no tenía derecho a reclamarme nada, ni a engañarme…

El lunes siguiente dejé una caja de cartón marrón cerrada en su mesa. Ellos no estaban. En casa no quedaba nada que recordara que John había estado nunca allí, excepto mis recuerdos y la sensación de soledad.

Me costó hacerme a la idea. Nunca había estado tan solo Papá.

Me ayudó no poder dejar de trabajar, y no tener que verles en la redacción. Misato notó que yo había dejado de hablar de Hikoichi y John, pero no comentó nada. Creo que ella ya lo sabía, que lo había sabido siempre. Lo mío con John, lo de John con Hikoichi… todo. Bendita mujer.

El resto del verano fue muy duro, me fui un par de días a ver a Hatsumomo, para desagrado de Kiyota, y como padrino de bodas ayudé a Yoei con los trajes.

El otoño fue difícil en lo personal, aunque bueno en lo profesional.

Esa carta de ese admirador había sido la primera pero no fue la última. Misato estaba contenta con la aceptación de mis artículos y me comunicó que iba a poner a un becario a mi servicio antes de Navidad. Querían ampliar la sección de deportes y eso implicaría más trabajo.

Hikoichi que hasta principio de verano me ayudaba de vez en cuando había dejado esa sección definitivamente.

El final del verano y el inicio del otoño llegaron muy tristes para mí. Recuerdo un día especialmente malo en el que Misato me dijo a primera hora de la mañana que la semana siguiente quería poder publicar un especial sobre Kaede. La nueva temporada estaba por empezar, y tras las buenas estadísticas del año anterior se esperaba una gran temporada tanto de él como de su equipo. No me apetecía nada escribir acerca de él. Lo había hecho toda la temporada, había visto todos sus partidos, los tenía en casa grabados, y cada semana había algo sobre él en el periódico escrito por mi, pero aún así no es lo mismo escribir cien palabras sobre un partido que mil quinientas solo sobre él. Porque para el especial tenía que hablar de él, no de solo de su juego, y eso requería pensar en él. Y llevaba tanto tiempo intentando olvidare…

Tardé toda la semana en escribir el dichoso artículo, y cuando por fin lo llevé a Misato su reacción fue sorprendente.

-Hacía días, semanas, que no escribías algo tan bueno Hanamichi.- me dijo emocionada con mi artículo en una mano y una taza de té en la otra.

Ese reconocimiento tan directo del trabajo bien hecho no era algo muy habitual. Normalmente daba a entender que algo era bueno sin decirlo directamente y sobretodo sin dejara pasar la oportunidad de criticar todo lo criticable. Salí de su despacho y me marché. Una vez en casa saqué un álbum dónde metódicamente iba guardando todos mis artículos. Lo había empezado Hatsumomo, pero al irse de Kanagawa me pidió que lo continuara yo. Releí todos y cada uno de ellos. Los primeros eran francamente malos. Pero poco a poco iban cogiendo un aire.

Cada vez publicaba más, el álbum de ese año estaba casi lleno y todavía no había terminado. Cada vez que encontraba uno acerca de la NBA, no podía evitar pensar en Kaede, no en el jugador estrella, sino en ese muchacho introvertido que todavía ahora me tenía cautivado de un modo u otro. En que él no era consciente de que su vida afectaba tan profundamente la de otras personas, tan lejanas a él como yo.

Decidido hice una copia de todos y cada uno de los artículos que había escrito de él, y los encuaderné. Luego lo puse todo en un sobre, junto con una pequeña nota que decía:

"_A pesar de tu esfuerzo para aislarte del resto del mundo, no lo consigues. Eres un idiota Kitsune. _

_Sé que no recibiré respuesta a esto como tampoco recibí por las demás cartas y regalos de cumpleaños, pero no importa. Pues yo no te he olvidado._

_Tu amigo._

_Tensai"_

Y se lo mandé. Tal y como había pensado en hacer casi un año antes.

En Noviembre Hatsumomo y Kiyota vinieron a Kanagawa por la boda de Yohei y Sakura. Fue una ceremonia muy bonita, el jardín de casa de Yohei estaba lleno de hojas rojas que entraban por la puerta, abierta para que todos los invitados cupiéramos en la sala, y contrastaban con el sencillo pero elegantísimo kimono que ella llevaba. Fue todo muy tradicional, con los rosarios, las tres tazas de saque, y, como no, los parlamentos de amigos y familiares. Estaba nervioso cuando tuve que darles mi bendición, me emocioné y no pude seguir hablando, entonces Yohei vino y me abrazó delante de todos. Fue un hermoso momento. Luego de sus botos salimos al jardín dónde la madre de Yohei y la de Sakura habían hecho un trabajo magnífico con arreglos y adornos para la fiesta, que se alargó hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

-Tanto sake no puede ser bueno para el cuerpo,- le comenté a Yohei tomándome mi enésima taza del dichoso licor de arroz.

-Pues deja de beber.- Me dijo él bebiendo otro tanto.

Ambos nos echamos a reír hasta que nos dolió el costado y cuando nos recuperamos me dijo:

-Por cierto Hanamichi, no te lo he dicho, pero, gracias por no venir con John. Él me cae bien pero ya sabes, mis padres, la familia de Sakura y todo…

-El mérito es de John. Hace más de tres meses que me dejó.- Le dije tomando de su mano la botella de sake y olvidando cualquier tipo de protocolo o buena educación me amorré y di un trago de sake.

-¿Como? ¿Joder Hanamichi por qué no lo dijiste?

-No lo sé,- dije yo dejándome llevar por el alcohol en mi sangre, -quizá porque tú ibas a casarte.

-Ya, ¿y por que ahora tengo esposa tú vas a dejar de confiar en mi de nuevo?

-Yo nunca he dejado de confiar en ti,- me quejé tambaleándome.

-Claro que sí, cuando te hiciste amigo de ése antisocial de Rukawa.

-¡Rukawa no es antisocial!- le defendí yo inconscientemente.

-¡No claro y yo soy monje!- dijo sarcástico.

-Jejeje pues vas a tener trabajo para que te acepten de monje ahora que te has casado, ¡¡jajaja!! ¡¡¡jajaja!!!- Estallé a reír yo.

Definitivamente había bebido demasiado.

-No hace gracia Hanamichi. Desde que te juntaste con el idiota de Rukawa que me tratas distinto, y…

-No es idiota, tú no le conoces…- comenté pensando en cuando era yo el que decía que Rukawa era idiota, sin querer escuchar realmente lo que Yohei quería decirme.

-¿Y tú sí?

-¡Sí!- Exclamé enfadado. Me molestó esa pregunta y en mi estado no pude evitar que mi voz sonara más ruda y fuerte de lo que hubiera querido.

-¿Por qué Hanamichi? ¿Por qué de repente nos giraste la espalda y te fuiste con él?

-Fuisteis vosotros los que me dejasteis atrás. Todos ya teníais todo planeado para después del instituto, y sabíais que yo no.

Él había insistido en preguntar y a mi me dolía tener que responderle, me dolía recordar la sensación de soledad que sentí esa primavera.

-¡Claro y por eso te hiciste amigo del hombre de hielo! Eso era lo más lógico obviamente…- siguió Yohei con su sarcasmo que tanto me cabreaba.

-¡Quieres hacer el favor de de dejar de meterte con Rukawa! Él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Claro que sí.

-No. Se trata de que me sentí apartado de vosotros y no os disteis cuenta. En ese momento él fue el único que estuvo ahí para…

-¡Dios Hanamichi claro que estuvo siempre ahí, tú le gustabas!

La botella de sake cayó de mi mano rompiéndose y derramando lo que quedaba del licor en el suelo de la sala.

-¡Venga hombre, no pongas esa cara, tenías que saberlo, era evidente!

Sin saber qué decir, me abrí paso entre la gente que me miraba mal por el espectáculo recientemente dado con el novio, y me marché. Iba ebrio, tintineaba, y temblaba pues no había cogido la chaqueta de casa de Yohei. Pero yo no lo notaba, solo sentía una enorme sensación de desconcierto, de opresión en el pecho, y unas terribles ganas de huir donde nadie me conociera.

Me marché a casa y me metí en la cama. La mañana me pilló sin haber dormido a penas. Me era imposible sacarme de la cabeza las palabras de Yohei: "tú le gustabas".

Yo, le gustaba…

Mi primer impulso fue llamar a Yohei para que me contara qué había querido decir con eso, que me contara como lo había sabido, ¿por qué dijo que era tan obvio si yo no lo noté? Pero luego me di cuenta que Yohei a esas horas debía estar ya camino de su luna de miel, Sakura me mataría si les molestaba por algo así, me dije intentando esconderme a mi mismo el echo que lo que realmente me daba miedo era lo que Yohei pudiera contarme, descubrir que no solo le había dejado irse si no que cuando ocurrió yo le gustaba, me daba miedo admitir que eso había sido así, a pesar de que no saberlo seguro me tenía en un estado en el que no podía hacer nada.

Esa semana mis artículos fueron un desastre, Misato me pegó más broncas en esos días que en todo lo que llevaba trabajando para ella. Incluso Ken el nuevo becario, que llevaba conmigo solo un par de semanas notó que algo iba mal conmigo. Supongo que el pobre muchacho solo intentaba averiguar qué me sucedía, pensó que si yo ya le consideraba un amigo en solo dos semanas de hacer equipo, por la misma regla de tres Hikoichi y yo por haber trabajado antes juntos seríamos amigos, buenos amigos, y que quizá él podría ayudarme. Hikoichi supongo que le comentó algo a John, y John se presentó una noche en la sección de deportes cuando todos ya se habían ido y ya solo quedaba yo corrigiendo lo que, con razón, Misato no quiso publicar.

Hacía más de tres meses de la última vez que habíamos hablado.

-¿Ken, no te he dicho que ya puedes irte?- Dije sin levantar la cabeza del escritorio cuando oí un ruido en la redacción.

-Ken hace un rato que se ha ido Hanamichi.

-¡John!- dije levantándome sobresaltado.

-Deberías tener más paciencia, el pobre chico se desvive para complacerte y tú eres muy duro con él.

-No necesito que me digas como tengo que tratar a nadie. A mí me presionasteis desde el primer día para que mejorara así que no veo por que no tendría que presionarle a él.

-No te despaches con él de tus problemas Hanamichi, no lo merece.

-En primer lugar no lo hago. Y en segundo lugar ¿con qué derecho vienes a hablarme de mis problemas John?

-Vengo en calidad de amigo.

-¿Y a que se supone que has venido? ¿No tienes una investigación que hacer? ¿O un novio al que complacer?

-Tengo un amigo que necesita hablar.

-Yo no necesito hablar.- Dije inconscientemente volviendo mi cabeza a mis papeles.

-Bueno, como mínimo no has negado que seas mi amigo,- dijo sonriendo John al tiempo que su mano me obligaba a mirarle de nuevo tomándome por la barbilla. -¿Qué ha ocurrido Hanamichi?- Me preguntó directamente, él nunca había sido de dar muchos rodeos.

-Nada, insistí yo.

-Eres muy malo mintiendo. ¿Por qué no le has llamado todavía?- Me dijo alargándome una servilleta del bar de abajo con un número de teléfono garabateado. Reconocí inmediatamente el prefijo internacional +01, era un número de Estados Unidos.

-¡Genial Yohei ha tardado más de dos años en decírmelo a mí pero a ti te lo ha dicho así sin más!… y encima luego de decirle que lo nuestro se había acabado, ¡genial, realmente genial!- exclamé.

-¿De qué hablas Hanamichi?- Murmuró John curioso, evidentemente sin saber de qué le hablaba.

-¿No has hablado con…?- Por un momento se me heló la sangre.

-¿Qué es lo que Yohei no te dijo?- Quiso saber John.

-Nada. ¿Por qué dices que tendría que llamarle?

-Porque todavía le amas. Llámale y díselo. No pases más tiempo aquí solo.

Como si eso fuera tan sencillo pensé. "Claro, cruzo el Pacifico y medio continente americano y me presento en su casa con un ramo de rosas y unos bombones ¿no?". Pero no lo llegué a decir en voz alta, me lo callé y agaché la cabeza.

-No sé qué ha ocurrido o qué fue lo que Yohei te dijo para… Hanamichi mírame.

Pero yo no podía hacerlo, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que ya me estaba costando retener.

Supongo que John se dio cuenta porque de repente noté sus fuertes brazos rodeándome en un abrazo tibio, su agradable olor me llegó a la nariz haciéndome recordar los hermosos días que había pasado con él. Y fue demasiado difícil contenerme y un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas hasta su hombro. Avergonzado escondí mi cara en su cuello y él me abrazó hasta que me tranquilicé.

-No deberías estar aquí. Me dejaste por otro, no deberías haber venido a consolarme.- Murmuré todavía con mi cara en su pecho. Y supongo que yo no debería haber permitido que me tocara siquiera, pero no pude evitarlo. John siempre ha hecho conmigo un poco lo que ha querido. Y yo hacía días que necesitaba tanto tenerle de nuevo a mi lado, sentirme seguro de algo otra vez.

-Hanamichi no lograrás que me sienta mal, me gusta Hikoichi y él sí me ama. Y tú…, tú amas a…

-Lo odio,- dije sin mucho convencimiento pero mucha con rabia, separándome de John, escondiéndome para que no viera en mi cara el rastro de las lágrimas.

-Te mueres por verlo,- dijo él firmemente detrás de mí

-Vete a la mierda John,- le dije girándome violentamente para enfrentarle. -No tienes…

-No vuelvas con lo del derecho Hanamichi, porque si te pones a reclamarme saldrás perdiendo,- me dijo en ese tono autoritario y en cierto modo amenazante que ya en otras ocasiones le había oído usar cuando estaba enfadado.

Le miré con mirada asesina como en mis mejores días de pandillero, pero no dije nada, consciente que él tenía razón.

-Incluso cuando estabas conmigo, nunca dejaste de amarle Hanamichi. Aunque te esforzaste por olvidarte de él no pudiste. Y no fue por mí, no fue porque yo no te gustara, sé que te gustaba, sé que te gusto, y ya te dije una vez que yo podría haberte amado, que lo intenté.

Antes que yo pudiera decir algo me calló con un gesto y siguió hablando él.

-Y sé que tú también lo intentaste. Sé que querías que lo nuestro funcionara tanto o más que yo, pero no habrá ninguna relación que funcione en tu vida hasta que hayas solucionado la que dejaste a medias con Rukawa. Debes ir y decirle lo que sientes. Si te ama podrás intentar ser feliz con él, sino por fin podrás olvidarle. Necesitas hacerlo.

-No puedo,- logré decir.

-Es necesario que hagas ése viaje a Estados Unidos.

-John de verdad que agradezco tu preocupación, pero… no tengo dinero para costear ese viaje y no puedo dejar el periódico. Y aunque encontrara un modo de ir sin arruinarme o perder el trabajo, Estados Unidos es muy grande. Además él es famoso y yo…, no podría acercarme a él ni que quisiera, que en realidad no quiero. Así que gracias pero no…

-¿No quieres?

-No, no quiero.- Dije harto de hablar de ello.

-No sabes mentir Hanamichi.

Eso me cabreó.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Quieres que te diga que sí, que me muero por verle? ¿Quieres oírme decir que siempre he querido verle y que tienes razón? Muy bien, tienes razón. ¿Pero sabes qué? Él no quiere verme. ¡No John!- Exclamé al ver que iba a hablar de nuevo, -no me digas que eso no lo sé porque sí lo sé. Si quisiera verme no pasaría de mí, de mis cartas y de mis regalos de cumpleaños, me habría escrito como prometió o me hubiese llamado, pero no lo ha hecho, se marchó sin mirar atrás, se olvidó de mí.

-No puede haberse olvidado de ti.

-Lo ha hecho. Acéptalo, porqué yo ya lo hice. Tuve mi oportunidad, pero dejé que se marchara. Si le hubiera dicho lo que sentía antes que se fuera quizá hubiera tenido la posibilidad que…

-Hanamichi nunca es tarde para…

-En este caso sí. ¿No lo entiendes? Si cuando se fue yo solo hubiera sido para él uno más, un simple amigo, quizá, tendría la posibilidad de ir allí y ganármelo, luchar por él, pero si pudo olvidarme a pesar de que sentía algo por mí…

-¿Sabías que él sentía lo mismo que…?

Un pesado silencio se formó, luego murmuré con la voz más grave de lo que quería por culpa del pesado nudo en el estómago y el dolor incesante en mi pecho:

-Me lo dijo Yohei hace una semana, en su boda. Él creía que yo ya lo sabía, no sabe lo que siento por…

-Ahora entiendo…

-Pues entonces déjame en paz John. Estoy cansado, tengo que acabar esto para mañana o Misato me matará. Ya sabes qué me pasa, y que no puedes ayudarme.

-Está bien, me voy. Cuídate mucho Hanamichi,- me dijo levantándose de mi mesa dónde había estado sentado y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Justo antes de salir por ella, cuando yo ya estaba de nuevo intentando hacer algo con mi artículo dijo levantando la voz para que le oyera claramente:

-Dime una cosa Hanamichi, a pesar de todo, a pesar de no tener esperanzas, ¿si por casualidad se te presentara la oportunidad de hablar con él se lo dirías? ¿Lo intentarías?

-¿Acaso no lo harías tú?- Le contesté yo realmente cansado.

Esa semana, y la siguiente, y la otra,… mis artículos no mejoraron. Ken hacía lo imposible para complacerme, pero mi mal humor no desaparecía. No me gustaba estar así, pero no podía evitarlo.

John no volvió a insistir.

Una tarde recibí una postal de Yohei, de su luna de miel, y estuve a punto de tirarla a la basura. Luego recordé que la culpa no era suya, pues yo nunca le había dicho que a mí también me gustaba Rukawa, y estaba seguro que de habérselo dicho él hubiera hecho lo imposible para ayudarme, y la guardé.

Yohei quizá tenía razón y había sido yo quien les apartó de mí y no al revés como siempre había querido creer..

Mediados de Diciembre llegó frío como de costumbre. Y el día de Navidad la nieve cubría las calles. La cena de Nochebuena la pasé con Mamá y Nichimura en casa, les invité a cenar a pesar de que acabó cocinando Mamá, por suerte para los tres.

A la hora de los postres Nichimura la sorprendió regalándole un gato, yo le compré un pasador del pelo, y Nichimura me compró una PDA, dijo que no podía ir a todos lados con una agenda de papel como la que llevaba, siempre con pequeñas notas sueltas entre las páginas, que un día de esos perdería algo importante. No esperaba ningún regalo de su parte, yo apenas le había comprado un libro, y me hubiera sentido un poco mal por la diferencia entre su regalo y el mío si el libro no le hubiera gustado tanto.

Les invité a quedarse a dormir, era tarde y la nieve que había caído durante las últimas noches hacía peligroso conducir, sobretodo de noche. Cansado dejé que se quedaran abajo acabando de recoger y subí a mi habitación a dormir.

Tumbado en la cama escuchando el ruido de Mamá en la cocina, y la voz de Nichimura leyéndole uno de los poemas del libro que le regalé, me hicieron darme cuenta de cuan solo me había sentido últimamente en casa. A pesar de que con Mamá en casa sentía que mi libertad era limitada, estando solo echaba de menos los pequeños ruidos de tener alguien más conmigo.

Cuando desperté la mañana siguiente Mamá ya estaba levantada, y preparaba el desayuno en la cocina. Cantaba, estaba de buen humor.

Poco antes de que me llamara para que bajara a desayunar llamaron al timbre. Salió ella a abrir, era un mensajero, desde la ventana de mi habitación vi la furgoneta marrón aparcada en la calle. Traía un paquete.

Resultó ser para mí.

Un regalo inesperado.

Un sobre.

Sin remitente.

Dentro había algo todavía más inesperado.

Sin ninguna nota de explicación.

No era de Hatsumomo porque el de ella había llegado la mañana anterior por correo normal: Una foto tomada dos Navidades atrás con ella, Kiyota y la gundam, fue la noche que conocí a John, enmarcada en un bonito marco de madera de roble que había hecho Kiyota, y una camiseta de algodón roja con la palabra Tensai escrita a mano por ella en el dorso.

Así que seguí mi primer impulso, llamar a John y preguntarle si se había vuelto loco. Ese era un regalo demasiado caro, que además no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

-Me alegro de oír tu voz Hanamichi,- me dijo.

Pero no había sido él quien me había mandado el sobre con la llave y el billete. Al principio no le creí, después de nuestra última conversación la única persona que se me ocurría que podía haberme mandado ése billete era él. Pero tuve que creerle cuado me confesó que en realidad su regalo y de Hikoichi iba a ser conseguir todos los papeles y permisos necesarios para que participara en un curso de redacción periodística en la Universidad de Milwaukee.

-En realidad el regalo no es del todo nuestro,- dijo John, -Misato quiere que tomes un curso de redacción periodística.

-¿Qué? Creí que…- me quejé yo, pues hasta hacía poco Misato siempre había sido mi mas fiel aliada, siempre había defendido mi estilo tosco y quizá poco ortodoxo pero dinámico y alegre. Aunque esos últimos días, semanas más bien, casi meses, mis artículos no habían sido nada de eso.

-Ella quería enviarte a la Universidad de Tokio tres veces por semana a unos cursos de redacción, para ver si volvías a escribir como antes, o mejor,- añadió con una sonrisa en la voz John, -pero entre Hikoichi y yo la convencimos para que en vez de Tokio… la facultad de periodismo de Milwaukee es conocida por los cursos de redacción periodística como el que Misato quería que…

-¿Me estáis diciendo que quiere que vaya a…?

-Bueno querer, lo que se dice querer…ella no quería mandarte tan lejos, pero logramos convencerla para que el periódico corra con los gastos del curso.

-¿Estás de guasa?- Dije sorprendido. Mamá sacó la cabeza desde la cocina para ver qué ocurría, pues de la emoción había gritado todo lo que dije.

-¿Entonces el billete viene del periódico?- Pregunté dudoso, dejándome caer en el sofá.

-No lo creo, la idea era que si aceptabas ir, el periódico te pagaba el curso a cambio de que firmaras un contrato conforme tras el curso seguirías trabajando para ellos, los gastos de tu estancia allí no tendrían que ser mayores que los que tengas aquí así que con lo que te paga el periódico de sueldo deberías tener para ir haciendo todo el semestre, en cuanto a los gastos del viaje… Hikoichi y yo estábamos intentando reunir el dinero para ayudarte con el billete, pero todavía no lo hemos comprado, ése billete que has recibido no es nuestro Hanamichi.

Cómo convencieron a Misato para que quisiera mandarme a Estados Unidos en vez de Tokio, fue algo que no logré sonsacarle a John. Pero la verdad es que estaba tan conmocionado por la noticia que, en ese momento, tampoco me importaba qué habían hecho para ayudarme.

Aproveché para saber como le iba. Bien, dijo, estaba contento. En unos días se iban a Corea con Hikoichi a cubrir una importante reunión de no se que políticos.

-Estar lejos de Japón tiene sus ventajas,- me comentó en su voz de pícaro seductor.

-¿A sí?- le cuestioné yo siguiéndole el juego con una sonrisa insinuándose en mis labios.

-Aquí no vamos a tener que evitar a la madre de Hikoichi y podremos estar solos, es buena persona pero no sabes lo pesada que puede llegara a ser esa mujer,- soltó riendo. Seguía siendo un tarambana, eso me hizo sonreír con nostalgia al recordar que no hacía tanto era a mí a quien iba a buscar.

"Te hecho de menos", estuve a punto de comentarle, pero no lo hice. No hubiera sido justo ni para él ni para mi.

Poco después se despidió precipitadamente con la excusa de que lo llamaban para una reunión. Pero reconocí el curioso chirriar de la puerta, Hikoichi había llegado a su casa.

Suspiré y colgué mirando el misterioso billete a Estados Unidos.

Era cierto le echaba de menos, me había acostumbrado a su cercanía, a no estar solo, pero sobretodo echaba de menos la paz que me había hecho sentir durante los inviernos que pasamos juntos, el encontrarme riendo a cada rato como si ningún problema existiera, y la calidez de sus ojos mirándome con deseo y amor. Él era el que me había amado. Yo no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, me dio más de lo que merecía, me entregó su corazón sin pedir nada a cambio. Hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de estar con alguien que le devolviera todo ese amor con creces, y decidió aprovecharla. Seguramente yo habría hecho lo mismo.

En realidad algo así es lo que yo mismo intento desde entonces.

Si el billete de avión no lo habían preparado los de la gundam, Hatsumomo, John o Mamá, como parecía, cabía la posibilidad de que se hubieran equivocado de persona, pero…

Pero no se habían equivocado, lo había enviado alguien y sospechaba quien. Aunque comprobarlo me daba miedo, porque representaba enfrentarme a él. Y las cosas ya no eran como hacía casi cuatro años.

Así que me arriesgué, quería verle aunque fuera un error, aunque no hubiera sido él, tenía que buscarle y preguntar.

Y por eso me embarcaría en ese avión destino Estados Unidos.

Los Bucks no eran el mejor equipo de la NBA, pero habían mejorado un montón desde que Kaede ingresó en él como segundo del Draf a principios de temporada anterior. Incluso habían logrado mantenerse en las primeras posiciones de la competición en esa segunda.

Misato me confirmó lo del curso de redacción en cuanto la llamé. Iba a darse el mes de Mayo, el mismo mes que se jugarían las finales. El billete era para cualquier día de la primavera que no fuera semana santa o fin de semana, así que podía usarlo para ir entonces, un poco antes incluso. Pero eso iba a depender de lo rápido que progresara mi inglés, no podía irme a un curso de redacción con mi pobre chapurreo de inglés.

Ese invierno entendí la manía de Kaede por los cassettes de idiomas que solía llevar pegados todo el santo día a la oreja cuando todavía íbamos al instituto. Ahora era yo quien iba arriba y abajo con cintas de inglés pegadas al oído, atendiendo a clases de inglés tres veces por semana a una academia cerca de la redacción, y sorprendiendo a todo el mundo haciendo tantos ejercicios como podía en cualquier sitio u hora del día.

-Ken, tienes que esforzarte más, porque en Mayo vas a estar al cargo de la sección de deportes tu solo y…- le dije levantando la cabeza de mi cuaderno de ejercicios y viéndole bostezar frente la pantalla del ordenador.

-Lo sé. ¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte por eso? Además Hikoichi estará por aquí en todo momento.- Tenía los ojos rojos de tantas horas delante de esa máquina y parecía realmente cansado, quizá le estaba apretando demasiado.

-Tienes razón Ken, lo harás bien, después de todo yo te he enseñado todo lo que sabes, jajaja,- reí de nuevo como cuando tenía quince años a pesar de que ya casi tenía los veintidós.

A partir de ese día no dejé que se quedara hasta tan tarde, descansar bien es fundamental para estar al cien por cien.

Recuerdo la noche que Kaede me dijo eso mismo. Estábamos en segundo, yo estaba ya recuperado de mi lesión, pero todavía no había jugado ningún partido oficial, el del día siguiente iba a ser el primero. Estaba nervioso y salí al parque a practicar, llevaba allí solo más de media hora cuando él pasó de camino a casa por delante de la pista y me vio. Habitualmente hubiera seguido recto sin prestarme la menor atención lo que habría causado que yo le gritara de todo desde el otro lado de la verja. Pero esa noche se acercó y con ese tono neutro tan suyo me dijo:

-Déjalo ya torpe, mañana hay partido debes descansar para estar al cien por cien.

No esperó a que yo le contestara, se giró y siguió andando. Yo obviamente le insulté y le dije que no se metiera donde no le llamaban. Pero cuando él ya estaba tres calles más abajo recogí mis cosas y me marché a casa, al fin y al cabo él tenía razón.

Poco después de mi cumpleaños llamé al número que John me había dado en Noviembre apuntado en una servilleta del bar de abajo. Me salió un contestador con su voz. Por un momento creí que era él, que iba a hablar con él de nuevo, me quedé en blanco y nervioso colgué.

Entonces llamé de nuevo. El mismo contestador, el mismo mensaje, la misma voz. Esta vez dejé un mensaje diciendo que llegaría a Estados Unidos el día 29 de Mayo para atender un curso de la Universidad de Milwaukee durante el verano y que me gustaría poder verle y hablar con él algún día; que cuando me hubiera instalado ya le llamaría de nuevo para dejarle mi número de teléfono y dirección.

Nunca recibí respuesta a esa llamada. De no ser por su voz en esa maquina hubiera pensado que me había equivocado de numero, pero eso no era cierto y no quería reconocer que pasaba de mi. De todos modos yo me iba a Estados Unidos precisamente para averiguarlo. Estaba harto de esa incertidumbre. Aunque creo que en parte fue gracias a ella que me atreví a cruzar el gran charco.

Finalmente el día 28 de Abril saldría del aeropuerto de Tokio rumbo Estados Unidos, con un nudo en el estómago, y la incertidumbre de qué iba a encontrarme allí.

Unos días antes de esa fecha Nichimura tuvo que salir del país por trabajo y le dije a Mamá que viniera a casa unos días. La echaba de menos, ella trabajaba, yo también, y aunque iba a cenar al centro con ellos de vez en cuanto echaba de menos tenerla a mi lado. Le preparé su plato favorito para cenar y luego de los postres nos sentamos en el sofá a conversar.

Mamá estaba nerviosa por algo, yo notaba que ella quería decirme o preguntarme algo pero no se atrevía. Así que le pregunté qué era lo que la preocupaba.

-Tú-, me dijo.

-¿Yo?- Le contesté de forma incrédula.

-¿Estás seguro que debes ir?- Me preguntó sin mirarme a los ojos, cogiéndose las manos nerviosamente. Entonces lo entendí. Estaba reocupada por mí, porque ella sabía lo que yo había sentido, lo que sentía por él, y sabía que iba a Estados Unidos por ello y supongo que temía que me hiciera daño.

-Mamá,- susurré al tomarle las manos. -Sé que quizá solo logre hacerme daño con esto, pero, aun de ser así, si no voy no podré volver a empezar. Necesito terminar con esto, debo ir, decirle lo que siento y lo que tenga que ser será. Pero hasta que no oiga de su boca que él no me quiere siempre me quedará la duda y no puedo seguir viviendo con ella. John tenía razón Mamá, no podré estar con nadie hasta que le olvide, y eso no sucederá si sigo teniendo esperanzas… además cabe la posibilidad de que…

-Hijo, no, no te hagas ilusiones, no…

-Te quiero Mamá…- ella me abrazó. Hacía tiempo que no sentía que necesitaba tanto un abrazo como esa noche en el sofá de mi casa. Sin soltarme, con mis manos en su espalda y mi cabeza en su pequeño hombro le susurré.

-Mamá, yo le gustaba… cuando estábamos en el instituto yo le gustaba… no puedo hacer como que no lo sé, la posibilidad de que… no puedo seguir con la duda.

-Lo sé cariño, pero Estados Unidos está tan lejos… ¿y si te vas y no vuelves…?

-Claro que volveré Mamá. Mi trabajo está aquí, tú estás aquí…

-Pero él está allí.

-Lo sé…- Susurré acariciando suavemente su cabello. Luego me aparté de su cuerpo pero no le solté las manos. -Mamá, no sé que va ocurrir pero ya no soy el chico que se pasó un mes en la cama sin saber qué hacer con los pedazos de su corazón roto pensando que su vida había terminado. Hatsumomo tenía razón, he encontrado mi camino, y ahora lo sé. No sé dónde me llevará, pero sea dónde sea tengo que seguir adelante. No te preocupes por mi Mamá, no tendrás que venir a recogerme para componerme de nuevo, eso acabó. Además este viaje será mucho más que ir a verle a él. Tengo un curso de redacción que debo hacer y aprobar, y podré conocer gente nueva, y seguro que haré muchos amigos, será una gran experiencia que no quiero perderme por nada del mundo.

-Hana… ¿Dónde está ese pequeño atolondrado que tanto me necesitaba?- Me dijo con una sonrisa triste acariciándome la mejilla.

-Sigo aquí Mamá. Siempre te necesitaré, te lo prometo.

-Has crecido, te has hecho mayor sin darme cuenta…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Grissina**: Bueno supongo que no pude evitarlo. Parece que Hanamichi se va a EEUU. Parece XD. Y quien sabe, quizá se encuentre con cierto zorro antisocial. Quizá. O no.

_Qui sap qui sap podria ser que…_

XD

(sorry)

XD


	5. Chapter 5

**LETTER FROM HOME**

Capitulo 5.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El vuelo fue largo. Pero no pude dormir, estaba nervioso.

Me sorprendió cómo se ve el mundo desde tan arriba. ¿Desde dónde estás tú también se ve todo tan lejano Papá?

Al despegar Tokio y sus alrededores se hicieron cada vez más pequeños, los edificios parecían miniaturas, las zonas de campos se veían como un tapiz de colores verdes y marrones, los coches formaban una hilera de diminutas cositas en movimiento que parecían hormigas, las montañas parecían rugosidades… Y luego el Pacífico. Horas y más horas de agua. Azul intenso, que me recordó sus ojos.

Hacía meses que no pensaba en sus ojos de ése modo y recuerdo que se me encogió el estómago. Tiene unos ojos tan… no conozco a nadie con unos ojos tan profundos como los suyos.

Me asustó un poco recordarlos tan vivamente, a pesar de todo, seguía resistiéndome a hacerme ilusiones. Me regañaba a mi mismo y me decía que el fin del viaje era olvidarle de una buena vez. "Con lo de John ya tuve bastante para mi corazón por este año", me decía a mi mismo. Mientras había estado con él creí haberle olvidado por fin. Pero era obvio que no había sido así. Ni de lejos. Y cada vez dolía más su silencio.

"¿Qué querrás de mí a estas alturas Kitsune?" pensaba mirando el azul infinito bajo el avión, con una mano pegada a mi pecho donde desde hacía casi cuatro meses colgaba de un cordón de cuero la pequeña llave que había llegado junto con el billete.

Tras la comida el Océano ya no se veía, ahora volaba sobre un mar de nubes. Eran preciosas, como algodón de azúcar, pensé.

América me pareció muy grande vista desde el avión. La costa oeste, las Rocosas, los desiertos y pasado eso, todo era una basta extensión, una llanura interminable de casas carreteras y campos. Ver tierra de nuevo me puso nervioso, recordé por qué estaba allí, y nervioso rellené los papeles que me habían dado para la aduana americana. Mira que si he venido hasta aquí y ahora no me dejan pasar… pensé nervioso leyendo tres veces cada pregunta antes de contestar. Los yankis se toman muy en serio eso del control de inmigración, y no quería que esos locos americanos fueran el motivo de no poderle ver. No después de tanto tiempo.

Pasé el resto del vuelo pensando en como sería verle de nuevo, qué iba a decirle, qué iba a decirme él. Yo había cambiado en todo ese tiempo, tenía que suponer que él también. ¿Me iba a gustar tanto como antes? ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que yo siguiera gustándole?

NO, me dije a mi mismo. Ahora lo más importante era entrar sin problemas, tomar el avión hacia mi destino al norte del país y una vez allí ir a descansar al hotel. Mañana ya pensaría en el curso al que oficialmente había ido a Estados Unidos y en Kaede por quien extra oficialmente había ido a Estados Unidos.

Como esperaba tuve que hacer, como todos los demás, una hora larga de cola para poder entrar al país. Pero una vez chequeado, registrado, preguntado y fichado, era libre de ir donde me apeteciera. Bueno a coger el siguiente vuelo hacia Milwaukee en realidad.

Llegué al aeropuerto de la capital de Wisconsin por la noche. Era oscuro a fuera, pero el aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente que andaba apresurada de un lado a otro. Nervioso como un flan seguí al resto de pasajeros como había hecho en Atlanta para saber dónde podía recoger las maletas. La mía salió la última. Pero como mínimo no me la habían perdido.

Sintiendo el cansancio de casi veinticuatro horas despierto y los nervios pasados desde que entendí de quien era ese billete, tomé la pesada bolsa de deporte que evitaba que temblara demasiado y eché a andar siguiendo los carteles que decían exit. Cuando por fin vislumbre las puertas de cristal que daban salida al edificio apresuré el paso.

El aire frío de la noche me hizo tiritar, solté la bolsa y la abrí para poder sacar un jersey más grueso que el que llevaba. Era nuevo, me lo había regalado Mamá por navidad, olía a casa. Sentí una gran sensación de añoranza en ese momento y busqué una cabina telefónica. Necesitaba llamarla decirle que estaba bien, que había llegado sin problemas, oír una voz conocida, que me dijera que todo iría bien. Encontré una zona dentro del aeropuerto con más de diez cabinas, pero no conseguí aclararme. La teleoperadora hablaba demasiado deprisa para que yo pudiera entenderla. Frustrado colgué violentamente el teléfono en el soporte maldiciendo el mismísimo Bell, Kaede y todos los yankis de ese puñetero país de gente extraña.

Enfurruñado salí de nuevo al exterior, y con un escalofrío recorriéndome la espinada subí a un taxi. Sin decir nada le alargué el papel donde tenía la dirección del hotel del campus de la universidad y me recosté cansado en el asiento trasero y me dediqué a observar por la ventana las luces de los coches que circulaban en dirección contraria por la autovía. Es una sensación tan rara eso de ir por el lado opuesto de la carretera.

Al llegar, el taxista me dijo que el precio de la carrera, y resultó que el curso apresurado de inglés tomado los últimos meses, sumado a lo que había supuestamente aprendido en el instituto no habían sido una perdida total de tiempo, pues entendí lo que me pedía y pude sin más contratiempo pagarle y llegar al hotel.

Con un poco más de dificultad pedí mi habitación dónde me esperaba una mullida cama en la que me dormí solo poner la cabeza en la almohada.

La mañana siguiente, tras desayunar, le pedí como pude a la chica de recepción cómo debía hacerlo para llamar a casa desde la habitación, y también como llegar a la facultad de periodismo desde allí, donde al mediodía tenía que encontrarme con un estudiante del grupo de bienvenida o algo así.

Mapa en mano salí andando del hotel dos horas antes del mediodía y andando llegué hasta la parada de autobús hacia la facultad de periodismo. El autobús que cogí no era el que tocaba, pero al final llegué a la facultada de periodismo a tiempo para el encuentro con la persona del grupo de bienvenida.

Resultó ser una joven, la verdad es que no sé quien esperaba encontrar, pero desde luego no a alguien como ella. Quizá a otro estudiante japonés, "a Rukawa" me había dicho en algún momento soñando despierto, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Trisha es una joven afro-americana, bajita, bastante regordeta, con el pelo muy corto, unas gafas de montura metálica que le resbalaban graciosamente por la nariz, con unos grandes ojos de color marrón oscuro y los pómulos extrañamente marcados.

-Buenos días, ¿es usted Sakuragi Hanamichi?- Me preguntó en un gracioso japonés.

-Si,- le dije yo un poco desconcertado al principio.

-Yo soy Trisha O'hara, y soy la estudiante del comité de bienvenida.- Me dijo ella acercándose a mí sin vacilar extendiéndome la mano. Yo tuve que agacharme un poco para estrechársela, pero no pareció darse cuenta de ello.

Trisha me enseñó toda la facultad, las aulas, la biblioteca, el bar, los platós de televisión, las cabinas de radio, y finalmente la redacción del periódico universitario del campus. Luego del tour, y las consiguientes explicaciones, Trisha me acompañó a comer a la cafetería, dónde amablemente me invitó a unirme a un grupo de estudiantes de su curso.

Todo el rato ella me había estado ablando una mezcla extraña de inglés y japonés básico. Yo estaba muy sorprendido de ver lo bien que ella hablaba nuestro idioma pero no me atreví a preguntarle dónde lo había aprendido. Tiempo después descubrí que hacía años que tomaba clases de Japonés. Le gustan los idiomas ya por aquel entonces hablaba Español, Francés y Italiano perfectamente, y chapurrea algo de Alemán y Japonés, ahora además creo que ha empezado con algo de Griego creo. Está loca. ¿Sabes que por su culpa quien chapurrea algo de Francés y Italiano ahora soy yo? Está loca, pero es un amor.

Durante la comida todos los amigos de Trisha me preguntaron qué había venido a estudiar, y poco a poco yo fui explicándoles como pude lo del curso de verano. Trisha me ayudaba cuando yo no encontraba las palabras. Como apenas estaba por empezar el mes de Mayo y hasta Junio no empezaba el curso de verano, me preguntaron como había ido tan pronto, y yo les dije que para poder asistir a un curso de inglés y aclimatarme al idioma. Ellos sonrieron y me animaron con lo que yo creí entender eran halagos por mi nivel, aunque quizá no lo fueran.

Recuerdo todavía como si hubiera sucedido hace un instante las caras de asombro que todos y cada uno de ellos cuando me preguntaron en qué universidad había estudiado y yo les dije que en ninguna. Lo cierto es que lo mío no es precisamente lo más usual, lo sé, pero conocer a John y Hikoichi me había abierto las puertas al periódico, trabajar en el periódico me había dado una acreditación de periodista, y eso me había permitido asistir a un curso de verano de una universidad, a pesar de no tener ningún título más que el aprobado justo al final de los tres años de instituto.

Cuando les conté mi historia como periodista, algunos de ellos me miraron con admiración, otros con desdén o superioridad, pero todos con sorpresa. Todos querían saber en qué tipo de periódico escribía, y si publicaba semanalmente o diariamente y hacerme todo tipo de preguntas acerca de cómo obtenía la información, o sobre qué escribía.

Esa comida me hizo olvidar por un momento todas las cosas malas del viaje, (que al llamar a Mamá, ésta me había reñido por no llamarla la noche anterior, que al intentar localizar a John me había respondido el odioso contestador automático, o que había llegado al país sin haber recibido respuesta de Kaede) haciéndome reír gustosamente a pesar de los nervios y de no entender la mitad de lo que me decían.

Tras comer Trisha me invitó a asistir a una de sus clases como oyente, solo por curiosidad acepté. Esas clases eran totalmente distintas a las del instituto, no solo en medida, sino en la dinámica. Concretamente dio la casualidad que asistí a una clase de ética periodística. Tras hablar con Trisha el profesor, un hombre relativamente joven, moreno, de ojos pequeños y marrones y mandíbula prominente cubierta por una espesa barba, no tuvo reparos en que me quedara de oyente.

Tras dos horas de clase, intentando seguir un intenso debate sobre el dilema de si no rebelar la identidad de las fuentes a cualquier costa o sí hacerlo en determinadas situaciones, Trisha me ofreció acompañarme al lugar donde tendrían lugar las clases de inglés.

Desde luego el primer día fue completo.

Aunque esa segunda noche en el hotel, me estiré en la cama sin mucho sueño, por todo el desfase horario, el jet-lag que lo llaman ellos, pensando en que Kaede no me había dicho nada y todavía no sabía el porqué de ese billete de avión y la misteriosa llave. Intentando sacármelo de la cabeza llamé a mamá sucumbiendo a la nostalgia y olvidando el haberme prometido no llamarla de nuevo hasta al cabo de de tres o cuatro días por lo menos.

Pero tras colgar no pude evitar volver a pensar en él mientras jugaba distraídamente con la llave. Desde Navidad que la llevaba colgada del cuello a modo de colgante. No sabía qué abría, pero era la única cosa que Rukawa me había dado nunca. Aunque su prolongado silencio empezaba a hacerme pensar que quizá lo había malinterpretado todo y no había sido él quien me mandara la llave y el billete. ¿Pero si no había sido él, entonces quien? No tenía sentido pensar en nadie más.

Lo llamé. Pero cuando salió el contestador no le dejé mensaje. Esperaría a volver a intentar dar con él cuando me hubiera instalado en la residencia.

Los siguientes días fueron bastante atareados, empecé las clases de inglés, y también me instalé en una habitación del campus de estudiantes. No podía estar en un hotel durante los dos meses que estaría en Estados Unidos.

Trisha y el resto de alumnos de la universidad empezaron los exámenes al empezar el mes de Mayo, mientras yo intentaba aprender tanto como pudiese de ese idioma. En pocos días me di cuenta que soy como una esponja, incluso el profesor del curso de inglés me lo dijo, que parecía tener mucha facilidad para los idiomas. Creo que si alguien le hubiera intentado hacer creer esa misma idea al profesor de inglés del instituto le habría sido imposible. Pero lo cierto era que aprendí más deprisa incluso de lo que yo esperaba. Para practicar cada día compraba el periódico y allá donde iba me pasaba el rato intentando entender qué decía la gente a mi alrededor, y cuando terminó el mes de mayo me encontré chapurreando el inglés de un modo fluido y con un acento un poco gracioso, según Trisha, pero perfectamente inteligible.

Al acabar las clases, que daba por las mañanas me acostumbré a pasar por la biblioteca para poder acceder a los ordenadores. Era el modo de mantenerme en contacto con Ken y Misato, para seguir lo que se publicaría cada día.

Luego tenía la tarde para pasear, ver el campus, incluso descubrí una pequeña cancha de baloncesto.

Una tarde, y tras meses de no tocar un balón, decidí comprarme uno e ir a jugar cada día un rato.

Tan pronto estuve instalado llamé a Kaede de nuevo. Y de nuevo me salió el contestador automático. Le dejé un mensaje diciéndole que estaba ya en Milwaukee, con la dirección de la residencia y el número de teléfono. No le pedí que me llamara, le dije que ya volvería a llamar otro día para poder hablar con él. Tampoco le comenté nada de que quería verle, pero es que me daba miedo que si empezaba a hablar no podría parar y lo que había venido a decirle no se lo podía dejar dicho en el contestador automático.

Tres días más tarde seguí encontrándome el contestador. Al igual que la semana siguiente y la otra. Al acabar el mes de Mayo no había podido hablar con él, y empezaba a pensar que no podría. Si no fuera porque el contestador tenía un mensaje con su voz, hubiera pensado que el número que me diera John estaba mal, pero no podía estar mal, esa era su voz, la que me moría por oír de nuevo, aunque solo fuera para oírle llamarme idiota.

El último día de Mayo tuve el examen del curso de inglés, y por primera vez en mi vida salí el primero y sin la sensación de que iba a suspender. Contento con ello, decidí ir hasta la facultad de periodismo dónde sabía que Trisha tenía el último examen.

El día estaba nublado, pero hacía bastante calor, así que después de cinco minutos en las escaleras de la facultad esperando decidí entrar al edificio a por una bebida fresca. Iba a cruzar la puerta de entrada cuando choqué sin saber muy bien como con algo o alguien.

-¡Sorry!- dije instintivamente antes de levantar la cabeza para ver con quien me había tropezado tan bruscamente.

-¡Shit!- oí que me respondían y entonces, antes de fijarme de quien se trataba, vi como un montón de hojas de papel salían volando escaleras abajo.

Sin pensármelo dos veces salí corriendo tras ellas intentando capturarlas al vuelo sin arrugarlas. Ni me fijé en qué eran, solo corrí para que no se escaparan muy lejos. Cuando las tuve todas me giré de nuevo hacia la escalera para devolvérselas al hombre con el que había tropezado, y entonces lo reconocí. Era el profesor de ética de Trisha.

El hombre estaba arrodillado a lo alto de la escalera intentando remendar el asa de una vieja cartera de piel. Me acerqué a él, y un poco cohibido le alargué las hojas diciendo un quedo.

-Lo siento.

-No tranquilo, no ha sido culpa tuya. Esta cartera necesita que la jubile- comentó dando por imposible el asa y cogiendo la cartera en brazos como pudo.

-Siento haberle tirado todo, es que no le vi- volví a disculparme al ver como el hombre intentaba colocar el manojo de hojas que yo había rescatado en la destartalada cartera.

-¿Tú eres ese estudiante extranjero que iba con Trisha el otro día verdad?- me preguntó él cambiando de tema, no se si para evitar tener que decirme que no había sido culpa mía cuando sí lo había sido, o para no tener que oír una nueva disculpa por mi parte.

-Sí- le dije yo esperando que no preguntara…

-¿Y que te pareció mi clase?- supongo que la pregunta era inevitable.

-La verdad es que no entendí mucho, me costaba entender a todos hablando tan rápido- dije un poco avergonzado al tener que admitir que no había entendido nada ese día.

-Bueno, gracias por recuperar mis papeles- me dijo gesticulando antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras. No me dio tiempo a decir nada más.

Ese era un tipo extraño, pensé. Aunque parecía tener prisa. No le di más importancia y seguí andando hasta dónde días atrás Trisha me había enseñado que estaban las máquinas de bebidas. Me compré un refresco y volví a fuera a esperar a Trisha.

Yo iba con la lata abierta en mi mano, pensando en Kaede y en que no le había localizado todavía ni me había llamado. Y que a pesar de ello estaba contento de haber ido hasta ese país, llevaba un mes allí y había hecho buenos amigos, había aprendido un idioma nuevo, y estaba a punto de hacer un curso que me apetecía mucho hacer. Sonreí ante la idea de estar ansioso por empezar un curso. ¿Quien lo hubiera dicho? Pensé sacudiendo levemente la cabeza al salir por la puerta de la facultad, al tiempo que me llevaba la lata de refresco a la a boca para dar un sorbo.

Pero de repente me encontré en el suelo, con todo el refresco derramado en la vieja camiseta de Shohoku que me había puesto para tener suerte en el examen y un corte en el labio producido por la lata que segundos antes iba camino a mi boca y ahora rodaba escaleras abajo.

-¡Auch!- exclamé sobándome el codo donde me había dado un buen golpe al caer, y luego llevándome la mano al labio que ya empezaba a sangrar.

-Lo siento, ¿estás bien? - oí que me preguntaban, y qué sorpresa al levantar la cabeza y tropezarme de nuevo con esos pequeños ojos marrones tan intrigantes y esa prominente mandíbula escondida tras una barba de tres días.

-¿Usted otra vez?- No pude evitar estallar, con mi mirada bailando entre mis dedos ensangrentados tras tocar mi labio, y esos ojos que me miraban con curiosidad y algo más que no supe identificar.

-Otra vez yo- comentó alargándome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Al ponerme de pie me di cuenta que también me había golpeado la cadera, me iba a salir un feo moratón en el muslo. -¿Estás bien, puedes andar?

-Si, supongo que ¡auuch!- exclamé al mover el brazo. El codo me daba unas punzadas horribles.

-Eso tiene mala pinta- comentó mirándome el codo que yo me sujetaba con la otra mano.- Oye yo voy hacia el hospital universitario, ¿porqué no te acerco y que te lo revise un médico?

-Gracias pero estoy esperando a alguien y…

-No puedo dejarte así después de casi haberte tirado escaleras abajo dos veces.

-No se preocupe, no es nada- insistí yo que no tenía ninguna intención de irme con un completo desconocido así de buenas a primeras.

En ese momento apareció por la puerta Trisha. Aunque antes que yo pudiera decir nada, ella ya había exclamado con una sonrisa en la cara que dónde iba todo mojado de ese modo, y el profesor le contó lo sucedido pidiéndole que le diera la razón en lo de llevarme al médico de inmediato.

-Hanamichi el profesor tiene razón. Tienes que ir a que te lo vea un médico. Te acompañaría yo pero… he quedado- me susurró con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ante eso me pareció de mala educación seguir negándome a ir con el profesor, así que un poco de mala gana acabé aceptando. El hombre hizo el intento de ayudarme a bajar las escaleras, pero tras decirle que podía andar bien, se alejó un poco de mí y solo dijo.

-Tengo el coche aquí al lado.

En menos de dos minutos estábamos circulando por el campus, a más velocidad de la que imaginé que esa cafetera a la que el profesor llamaba coche pudiera alcanzar, rumbo al hospital universitario del campus.

Al llegar se metió directamente en un aparcamiento reservado para profesores y aparcó en una plaza que decía Dra McQueen. Yo le miré con cara de extrañado pues obviamente él no era la doctora McQueen.

-Mi mujer- dijo como toda explicación. Tras la cual bajó del coche y me llevó hasta urgencias. Yo esperaba que me dejaría allí abandonado a mi suerte, pero contrariamente a eso se acercó a una enfermera que pasaba por ahí, y dirigiéndose a ella por su nombre de pila le explicó lo ocurrido gesticulando hacia mi cuando fue necesario. Luego le dijo algo de ir arriba que no entendí y con un hasta ahora se despidió de mí saliendo a la carrera hacia los ascensores de la pared del fondo mientras la enfermera se acercaba a mí y me decía:

-Venga por aquí por favor.

Yo quise preguntarle dónde iba el profesor con esas prisas, pero entonces me di cuenta que no sabía como se llamaba y al final me quedé callado y seguí a la enfermera obedientemente.

Esta me dejó sentado en una camilla en un boxes de urgencias, y me dijo que esperara. Poco después una chica no mucho mayor que yo, pelirroja, con el pelo muy corto y los ojos negros tras unas llamativas gafas verdes se acercó a mí y se presentó como doctora Smith.

Ella escuchó atentamente lo sucedido, y tras eso me lavó los cuatro arañazos que tenía de la caída y tras examinarme el codo me mandó a rayos X. Una hora más tarde la chica volvió al box, dónde yo empezaba a morirme de aburrimiento, con mi radiografía en una mano y mirando un pequeño busca que llevaba en la otra mano.

-A ver, la radiografía está bien, no tienes nada roto, así que solo es el golpe. Pero para que no le duela, debería llevarlo en cabestrillo un par de días mínimo- ella iba explicándomelo todo lentamente observando mi cara buscando signos de que le hubiera entendido, y cuando terminó de ponerme el cabestrillo me dijo -Muy bien esto ya está. El profesor me ha pedido que te diga que le esperes un segundo aquí que ahora baja.

-Pero…- intenté decir, pues quería irme ya, pero ella me hizo callar y me dijo que el profesor había dicho eso, así que no me costaba nada esperar, y que no me moviera de allí. Y se fue al box de al lado dónde se esperaba un chico de mi misma edad que se había caído con la bici.

Menos de cinco minutos más tarde el profesor apareció entre las cortinas del box.

-¿Estás bien, tienes algo roto?

-No, tranquilo, estoy bien. Ya se lo dije antes, no es nada. No tiene que preocuparse por mí.

-Lo siento mucho, es que iba con mucha prisa y no te vi. Te invito a tomar algo- me dijo antes que yo pudiera decir nada más.

-Pero…- la invitación me dejó tan descolocado que no se me ocurrió ningún motivo para decir que no, y antes de darme cuenta él ya me estaba arrastrando hasta la puerta del hospital.

-Pero profesor…- que vergüenza no me acordaba de su nombre, probé con el apellido de su mujer, pensando en que si ella había sido una de esas feministas que había querido mantener su apellido a pesar de casarse iba a meter la pata hasta el fondo. -Profesor McQueen.

-¿Sí?- dijo él deteniendo su paso para mirarme.

-Es que no es necesario de verdad.

Pero no se como me convenció para aceptar la incitación. Me confesó con una sonrisa radiante que se moría por celebrar con una copa que pronto iba a ser papá. Me dijo que fui la primera persona en saberlo, y tras eso no pude negarme. Su mujer no salía del hospital hasta las ocho, y se le veía que la felicidad le salía por los poros y no quería estar solo hasta entonces. Y yo le hice compañía.

-Además- añadió como si con lo del futuro bebé no me hubiese convencido ya, -tengo curiosidad para saber como has llegado hasta aquí.

-Me ha traído usted profesor- le contesté sin saber si me tomaba el pelo.

Pero él se echó a reír.

-No hombre, quería decir que cómo es que has viajado hasta tan lejos para tomar solo un curso de verano. ¿Es que acaso no hay cursos de verano de redacción en Japón?

Yo me sonrojé y luego empecé a reír con él. Desde luego meter la pata siempre ha sido mi especialidad, aunque sospecho que si hubiera empezado mucho antes a reírme de mi mismo en estas situaciones me habría ahorrado una adolescencia con un montón de problemas e inseguridades.

Me llevó a un pequeño local del campus que yo no conocía todavía. Y me obligó a pedir una cerveza. Botella en mano lo primero que hicimos fue brindar:

-Por su futuro hijo

-¡O hija!- exclamó él antes de beber buena parte de la cerveza de un solo trago. Profético el hombre, pues fue una hermosa niña que llamaron Sara. Es tan linda que me cae la baba cada vez que veo su foto, y eso que no la conozco todavía.

Entonces me preguntó como había acabado a este lado del Pacífico. Y pues yo les conté que trabajaba en un periódico llevando la sección de deportes y que la directora quería que hiciera un curso. Pero aunque al principio no pensaba contarle más que eso, ante sus insistentes preguntas acabé contándole todo, omitiendo la parte sentimental de mi historia con John, la suya con Hikoichi y mi no historia con Kaede, claro está.

Quedó impresionado por lo que él decía era un currículo muy interesante para alguien de mi edad. Pero estaba sorprendido por el hecho que hubiera cruzado el pacífico y medio continente americano solo para un curso de verano, pudiendo hacerlo en Japón, y al final me rendí a su curiosidad y le dije que tenía la ciudad a un amigo que hacía años que no veía y a quien tenía la esperanza de encontrar en algún momento de mi estancia en Milweaukee. Pero en algún punto de mi relato se me escapó el nombre de Rukawa y cuando quise darme cuanta ya era tarde.

-¿Rukawa… el Rookie de los Bucks? ¿Conoces al rookie de los Bucks?- dijo con la voz aguda por la excitación.

-No, yo…- pero no sé mentir. Yo creía que Yohei y Mamá sabían siempre cuando les mentía porque me conocían, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que el problema era yo. -Sí, jugábamos juntos.

-Esto es increíble. Me encanta como juega.

-Sí, no lo hace mal.- Yo no sabía qué decir, tenía la impresión de que si abría la boca de nuevo en menos de dos minutos el profesor iba a acabar sabiendo todo lo que había ocurrido entre Kaede y yo, o lo que no había ocurrido.

-¿Qué no lo hace mal? ¡Pero si es la estrella del equipo! Cuando dejó el equipo de la universidad pensé que quizá se precipitaba, pero desde que entró en los Bucks que el equipo solo ha hecho que conseguir la mejor calificación en años. Las últimas temporadas el palacio de deportes no se llenaba nunca más de la mitad, y esta temporada ha habido partidos que encontrar entradas era casi imposible. ¡Fíjate que yo tuve que comprar las entradas para el próximo partido este miércoles hace ya tres semanas!- por el entusiasmo con el que hablaba se notaba que era un hincha incondicional del equipo local.

Entonces me preguntó si jugábamos juntos en Japón y acabé contándole lo de mi lesión y que eso me había impedido seguir con el baloncesto profesionalmente como Kaede, a pesar que al final de tercero era tan bueno como él.

A cada palabra mía el profesor parecía mas impresionado y de repente dijo, a sabiendas que yo todavía no había visto a Kaede desde que había llegado al país.

-Oye porqué no me acompañas este próximo partido. Mi mujer acaba de decirme que no podrá venir y me sobra una entrada.

Quise decir que no, porque no podría pagarle la entrada. Pero no me dejó ni abrir la boca.

-Mira- me dijo, -el partido empieza a las ocho, yo tengo clases hasta las seis, así que porqué no nos encontramos en las escaleras de la entrada de la facultad a las seis y de allí vamos directo.

Entonces el profesor recibió una llamada de su mujer que estaba a punto de salir del trabajo. Nos despedimos él tomó rumbo al hospital de nuevo y yo me fui andando a la residencia. Pensando en que, de no poder contactar con Kaede, había pasado a saber que iba a verle en menos de una semana. Estábamos a viernes y el siguiente miércoles los Bucks se enfrentaban a los Lakers de Los Angeles en casa. Era uno de los grandes partidos de la temporada y yo iba a verlo en vivo y en directo.

El sol se puso mientras andaba, y el cielo que era rojo y naranja cuando salí de ése local ya era negro cuando llegué a mi habitación. No tenía hambre, solo una extraña sensación en la barriga. Me negaba a reconocer que eran nervios, aunque lo sabía perfectamente. Así que sin hacer nada más me metí en la cama y me dormí, ese había sido un día muy largo y muy extraño.

Esa noche tuve un sueño extraño en el que tropezaba con alguien en las escaleras, pero no era yo quien se caía sino el otro, que al ayudarle a levantarle me daba cuenta que era Rukawa. Con el corazón latiéndome a cien le ayudaba a levantarse y entonces cuando iba a hablar aparecía por la puerta el profesor que me miraba con esa sonrisa tan peculiar, y yo me daba cuenta que iba desnudo y todo el mundo me miraba, excepto Rukawa que solo miraba al profesor, y al intentar salir de allí corriendo me tropezaba con las escaleras y al caer me despertaba.

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando desperté todo amarado de sudor frío. Nervioso me incorporé, y sin saber muy bien qué iba a decir marqué el numero de Rukawa, que me sabía de memoria.

De nuevo su voz neutra grabada en esa estúpida máquina me indicó que dejara el mensaje tras la señal.

-Yo… soy yo- le dije en japonés. -No… yo… - Colgué.

Sintiéndome ridículo volví a meterme entre las sábanas y me puse a dormir de nuevo. Esta vez sin sueños perturbadores.

El lunes siguiente empecé el curso de redacción, tenía clase cuatro horas cada mañana. Y ya el primer día nos dieron trabajo para hacer.

Como los exámenes habían terminado la mayoría de estudiantes se habían ido a casa para pasar las vacaciones de verano con la familia. Solo quedábamos los que teníamos que hacer algún curso de verano. No éramos muchos, sobretodo comparado con el volumen de estudiantes que había visto hasta entonces. En el bar ya no había colas a la hora del almuerzo, y la biblioteca estaba casi vacía. Empezaba ha hacer calor pero el silencio en los pasillos permitía mantener la puerta y las ventanas de las aulas abiertas sin problema con lo cual pasaba un agradable corriente de aire cargado de olores de verano.

Trisha también estaba en ese curso de verano y el primer día nos sentamos uno al lado del otro. Le dije que si quería podía sentarse con otra persona, que ahora ya no necesitaba ayuda para entender qué me estaban diciendo. Entonces ella levantó la ceja haciendo una mueca de incredulidad, y con las manos en su voluminosa cadera me dijo.

-¿Crees que me sentaré con esos pringaos?- siempre me ha hecho gracia la forma en que mueve la cabeza cuando me regaña. -Ni loca. No hay uno de ellos que sepa escribir como dios manda.

Yo le miré divertido y le dije.

-¿Y tu sí sabes escribir?

-¡Claro que sé escribir!- me dijo ofendida.

Entonces me contó que le habían ofrecido un trabajo en una pequeña revista, pero el director quería que aprobara este curso antes de aceptarla, parara demostrarle que sabía escribir, o no había trabajo.

Yo le propuse que escribiera algo para mostrar su valía, en vez de hacer el curso. Pero ella me miró compungida y murmuró que ya lo había intentado pero que no había funcionado. El director era su tío, y decía que eso no le servía, porque al ser familia su opinión no sería imparcial. Además su madre le había pedido que no le diera el trabajo, porque no quería que su hija trabajase y estudiase a la vez. Por si no podía con todo.

-Pero si piensan que voy a desistir de esa oportunidad por tener que hacer este estúpido curso es que no saben todavía quien es Trisha O'hara.- acabó diciéndome entre indignada e orgullosa.

Le miré sonriendo pero ya no dije nada porque en ese momento entró en el aula. Por un momento temí que el profesor del curso sería el Profesor McQueen pero no fue así. Pues para empezar el profesor resultó ser una profesora, una mujer de mediana edad, pelo corto, con los ojos claros, alta y delgada, con una cara seria y en cierto modo intimidante: La profesora Van Thienen.

A parte de algunos ejercicios de redacción, ese primer día la profesora ya nos encargó escribir una crónica para la semana siguiente de algo que ocurriera esta semana. Trisha se pasó toda la tarde sospesando sobre que tema hacer esa crónica, mientras hacíamos los ejercicios de redacción para el día siguiente. Yo no tuve tantos problemas para decidirme, el partido del miércoles iba a ser mi trabajo de la semana.

El miércoles llegó más deprisa de lo que esperaba. Las clases iban relativamente bien. La profesora no nos había entregado los trabajos corregidos así que no sabíamos que tal lo estábamos haciendo, nos limitábamos a tomar apuntes y mantener un silencio sepulcral mientras la profesora nos explicaba sin descanso normas y consejos para redactar mejor.

Después de comer me acerqué a una cabina, marqué el numero de Kaede pensando que si me contestaba quizá podríamos quedar para después del partido. Pero de nuevo saltó la estúpida grabación. Le dije que iba a verle jugar esa noche y colgué.

A las seis y diez, el Profesor McQueen y yo salíamos del campus en su viejo coche dirección al estadio de los Bucks.

Cuando llegamos me quedé impresionado por el edificio del Bradley Center, era impresionante, y por dentro todavía mejor. Eso sí era una cancha de baloncesto. Realmente el ambiente era muy festivo, montones de gente vestida con camisetas del equipo local y también visitante, con gorras, con bocinas en las manos… Nuestros asientos estaban bastante arriba en la tribuna pero centrados a la pista, así que se veía todo bastante bien. Mientras el profesor se iba a por unas latas de bebida, yo saqué mi grabadora, y como tantas otras veces había hecho en casa, empecé a relatar todo cuanto veía, y oía para después poder describirlo.

No me di cuenta cuando el profesor se sentó de nuevo a mi lado, hasta que me giré para ver si venía instantes antes de que los jugadores entraran en pista. Entonces me lo encontré con ambas bebidas en las manos, mirándome sorprendido, entonces apagué la grabadora y él sonrió al darme mi refresco.

-Así que eres de los que usa grabadora en vez de tomar notas.

-Sí. Lo siento profesor, ¿no le molesta que tome notas verdad? Es que tengo que hacer una crónica para el curso de redacción y pensé que este podía ser una buena oportunidad.

-No claro que no. Aunque debes recordar que luego vas tener que escribirlo todo en inglés, no creo que Van Thienen sepa nada de japonés- dijo antes de estallar en una sonora carcajada. -Quizá te será más útil tomar las notas en inglés. Te costará más ahora pero luego a la hora de transcribir no harás tantos errores de traducción. Además si lo comentas todo en japonés no voy a entender nada- me dijo sonriendo amablemente.

Así que empecé a describir la alineación de ambos equipos que ya había aparecido en las pantalla central del estadio, esta vez en inglés.

-Y ambos equipos ya han saltado a la cancha a calentar. Los Bucks parecen muy concentrados, y con ganas de dar un buen espectáculo a sus seguidores, el numero veinte es un patán, mira como bota, y el treinta y uno se va a caer si no se ata los cordones, ves me ha oído. Y los jugadores de los Lakers parecen tomarse el partido con mucha calma, esa actitud la he visto antes, es la de los que saben que van a ganar jueguen bien o mal. Me recuerdan un poco al Kainan… En otras circunstancias pensaría que han subestimado al rival, pero hoy Rukawa parece tener problemas en el brazo, y eso es mala señal para los locales.

-Pero si no ha fallado ni un tiro en todo el calentamiento- dijo el profesor a mi lado sorprendido de mi comentario.

-Ya es la tercera vez que se coloca bien la cinta del brazo- le comenté yo como si eso explicara mis dudas por el estado de Kaede. Me estaba costando más de lo que esperaba mantenerme profesional y con la cabeza fría, con Kaede a tan pocos metros de mí. Pero la presencia del profesor me mantenía cuerdo.

-Vaya, había olvidado que lo conocías tanto.

"Ojalá pudiera olvidarlo yo", pensé. Luego seguí con mi grabadora y los comentarios.

Al empezar el partido se hizo evidente que Kaede no estaba bien. En el centro de la pista en vez de concentrarse en los jugadores vestidos de amarillo y lila, miraba de un lado a otro recorriendo con miradas rápidas y nerviosas las graderías. Mientras no paraba de recolocarse la banda negra de su brazo. Estaba nervioso por algo, muy nervioso, eso no era normal, ni bueno.

¿Tener delante a Kobe Bryant lo tenía así de nervioso? ¿Tenía miedo de hacerlo mal? No, ese no era Rukawa, el Kitsune no se acobarda ante nadie, me dije.

El partido no empezó muy bien para los locales. Aunque poco a poco Kaede pareció ir recuperando la concentración, y en la segunda parte logró poner resistencia a los imparables ataques de Bryant. Pero para ese entonces el partido ya estaba muy decantado para poder recuperarlo.

Resultado final Milwaukee Bucks 89 - Los Angeles Lakers 103.

A pesar de ello el público parecía contento, lo cierto es que había sido todo un espectáculo. Kaede no. Estaba cabreado. Me hizo sonreír poder ver de nuevo esa mirada gélida al marcador, con la mandíbula apretada y los puños fuertemente cerrados.

-Mírales a todos, parecen tan fastidiados por haber perdido, en cambio Rukawa ni se inmuta. Cada partido es lo mismo, tanto si ganan como si pierden todo lo que hace es plantarse allí un momento, mira el marcador final y entra a los vestuarios sin pararse siquiera a decir unas palabras a la prensa. Si no fuera tan bueno cuando actúa así desearía que el equipo de deshiciera de él.

-Conozco ese sentimiento- murmuré divertido al ver lo bien que Kaede lograba esconderse de toda esa gente. ¿Es que nadie veía que el más cabreado de esa cancha era él?

No, no lo veían.

-¿Ya era así de arisco cuando jugabais juntos?- me preguntó el profesor al levantarse.

-Sí- contesté escuetamente.

-No tiene que ser fácil tener a alguien así en el equipo.

-No, no lo es. Sobretodo cuando no lo conoces. Luego… bueno digamos que es el único jugador que querrías tener al lado en un partido importante.

-¿Y como llegas a conocer a alguien como él?

-No lo se. Supongo que solo si él te deja puedes llegar a él.

-Hablas como si…

-¿Como si lo hubiera intentado?- dije sin poder evitar un cierto tono de amargura en la voz mientras veía a Kaede entrar en los túneles de los vestidores y desaparecer de mi vista.

-No, como si lo hubieras logrado.

La conversación que tuvimos no estoy seguro que fuera exactamente como la acabo de escribir, pero fue similar, lo que si recuerdo con claridad meridiana fue lo que me dijo entonces. Yo lo miré sorprendido, y de nuevo me miraba con esa sonrisa enigmática.

-No estoy seguro de qué hay entre tú y ese chico Sakuragi, pero le conoces más de lo que te gustaría admitir creo.

Ante ese comentario sonreí tristemente. Cuanta verdad había en esas palabras.

-Nunca he sido muy bueno a la hora de esconder lo que siento o lo que pienso.- Comenté abatido.

-Eso no es malo. Eres franco y eso es algo que se agradece. La sinceridad atrae a la gente Hanamichi, no es malo. No debes querer ser como él, él tendría que querer ser como tú.

-¿Un torpe?- dije. Sin poderlo evitar se me secó la garganta y noté como mis ojos se empañaban. No quería llorar, no de nuevo, no delante de ese hombre. Así que cerré los ojos e intenté ignorar el dolor en el pecho.

De repente noté como unos brazos me abrazaban cálidamente. Mi cuerpo se tensó instintivamente pero luego me dejé abrazar por ese extraño profesor.

-Gracias- murmuré pasado un rato, antes de que me soltara.

-A veces va bien hablar. ¿Pero no siempre, verdad?

-Sí- Dije secándome los ojos. Cuando miré a mi alrededor vi que ya casi no quedaba nadie en el pabellón, solo los últimos rezagados, nosotros y los de la limpieza que empezaban a meter toda la porquería generada por los espectadores en bolsas de plástico negras limpiando así el estadio para el próximo partido.

-Venga vamos. Te llevo hasta la residencia- me dijo poniéndome una mano en el hombro amablemente.

Esa noche tras comer una pizza solo en la habitación, y una vez transcrita toda la cinta del partido volví a tomar el teléfono y de nuevo marqué el único número de teléfono de ése país que me sabía.

De nuevo esa grabación que ya había memorizado. Las únicas palabras que había oído de Kaede en más de tres años.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Kitsune? ¿Por qué has estado tan nervioso? No era la primea vez que tenías delante a Kobe Brian. De haber podido habría bajado a la cancha y de un tortazo te habría hecho pasar todas las tonterías. ¡Y luego el torpe soy yo, no te jode!- Colgué.

Pero no había dado dos pasos para alejarme del teléfono cuando sonó.

-Moshi, moshi- contesté pensando que sería Trisha o Mamá, pues casi nadie más tenía este numero.

-Idiota- dijo su voz.

Y me quedé tan sorprendido que no dije nada, pues por primera vez en años podía por fin contestar como solía hacerlo ante ese insulto, porque por fin era él quien me decía Idiota, y no nadie más. Aunque cuando quise responder ya me había colgado.

Instintivamente marqué su número de nuevo. Saltó el contestador automático y antes de que me diera la señal yo ya le estaba gritando.

Cuando me quedé sin espacio colgué y volví a marcar. Comunicaban. Colgué. Esperaba que mi teléfono sonara de nuevo. Pero no lo hizo.

Me quedé minutos mirando el aparato. Nada.

Lamé de nuevo y al saltar el contestador seguí desfogándome. Lo hice como tres veces más. Y luego solo esperé a que de nuevo me regresara la llamada. Pero la espera fue en vano.

Cuando creí que me volvería loco mirando el teléfono esperando que hiciera algo, de repente, llamaron a la puerta.

ME sobresalté, y corrí a abrir sin dejar de mirar el aparato telefónico. Al abrir me encontré de cara con un hombre negro, un poco más alto que yo, vestido con traje negro y corbata.

-¿Hanamichi Sakuragi?- me preguntó.

-Sí ¿Quién pregunta?- respondí yo.

Él no dijo nada más. Solo me alargó un pequeño sobre banco. No estaba cerrado y dentro solo había una breve nota escrita a mano. Enseguida reconocí su caligrafía. Intenté disimular el temblor de mis manos, para que ese hombre no lo notara.

"_Este es George, mi representante. Te espero en el coche. _

_Kitsune._

_PS: No armes alboroto, no tengo permiso para salir esta noche._"

No me lo pensé dos veces. Tomé las llaves y salí tras es hombre, con el corazón en un puño y bombeando más deprisa de lo que recuerdo que lo haya hecho nunca. Salimos de la residencia y caminamos un poco calle abajo, a una zona con menos luz. De no estar seguro de que la nota era de Kaede hubiera empezado a preocuparme por mi seguridad al ver que ese hombre se detenía en un coche negro, con los cristales ahumados, estacionado bajo una farola que no funcionaba.

Sin decirme nada él entró en la parte de delante. Yo no sabía qué hacer. De repente la ventana de atrás se abrió y tras el cristal negro apareció la pálida cara de Kaede.

-¿Tienes intención de tardar mucho más en subir?- dijo mirándome fijamente. La puerta se abrió, y en silencio salió del coche. -Idiota,- murmuró mientras me miraba desde la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber a quien llamas Idiota, maldito Kitsune engreído?

-¿Ves a algún otro por aquí?- Contestó con su usual tono. Pero sus ojos brillaban, brillaban de forma especial, estaban clavados en mí y eran más oscuros que de costumbre. No pude contestar, se me fueron las palabras, los insultos y los reproches por un instante.

Me acerqué más a él, hasta estar a dos palmos de distancia, y siguiendo un impulso le abracé. Noté como temblaba, no sabía si de frío o porque, como yo, se alegraba de verme.

-Te he echado de menos-, murmuré en su oído. Entonces noté sus brazos corresponder a mi abrazo posarse una en mi cintura y la otra en mi espalda acercándonos más. Él no dijo nada, solo me abrazó más fuerte hasta que nos dimos cuenta que George carraspeaba des de dentro del coche.

Entre avergonzado por el atrevimiento de abrazarle, mareado por su olor y el calor de su cercanía, y gratamente sorprendido por su reacción, me separé de él.

Con su voz fría Kaede me dijo que subiera al coche, recordándome que no tenía permiso para salir de noche y que si alguien le reconocía se podía meter en un buen lío.

Pero el coche era un lugar demasiado pequeño y agobiante para hablar, así que le propuse subir a mi habitación. La residencia estaba casi bacía y el vigilante de la entrada dormía cuando yo había salido, el riesgo que le viera alguien era mínimo, le expuse.

Kaede no contestó. Me miraba de un modo extraño, veía en sus ojos una pregunta que luchaba por salir, pero él no decía nada y tampoco respondía a mi pregunta. Entonces empecé a andar de vuelta a la residencia.

George se quedó en el coche, y Kaede me siguió. Entramos en mi habitación y le indiqué la cama y la silla del escritorio. Él recogió mi balón del suelo y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Todavía juegas?- me dijo lanzándome el balón.

-Estuve mucho tiempo sin jugar, pero sí, todavía juego de vez en cuando. Aunque jugar solo no es muy divertido.- Le lancé el balón de vuelta y él no dijo nada, así que le pregunté: -Necesito saber…

-Lo sé Hanamichi, he leído tus cartas.

-¿Entonces porqué nunca contestaste?- le reclamé.

-Te prometo que…

Pero sus promesas habían perdido el valor, su palabra ya no tenía mucho sentido para mí. Me prometió que mantendríamos el contacto y no había sabido nada de él en más de cuatro años.

-Cuatro jodidos años Kaede- exclamé. -Así que no me vengas ahora prometiendo cosas. Sabes que odio que me mientan.

-Yo no he mentido. No tendría que haber venido- dijo levantándose de la cama todavía con el balón en las manos.

-Eso depende…- le comenté sin dejarle ver mi nerviosismo -¿Todavía queda algo en ti del verdadero Kaede Rukawa o has acabado por creerte tu propia mentira? Sé que seguramente para ti no sea importante, pero no puedes hacerme cruzar el Océano Pacífico y luego no darme ninguna explicación.

El me miró fijamente unos instantes sospesando lo que le había dicho.

-Está bien, pregunta lo que quieres saber,- me dijo lanzándome el balón de nuevo.

El billete, fue lo primero que le pregunté. Al principio no quiso contestar, me dijo que seguía siendo un torpe por preguntar algo que ya sabía, que le preguntara algo que no supiese, pero, no sé porqué, necesitaba oírle decir que él había mandado ése billete, que él había sido, tras esos cuatro años de silencio, el que había querido que yo fuera hasta ahí, hasta él, a pesar de que luego había estado pasando de mí otra vez.

Cuando me lo confirmó con un monosílabo, le pregunte por qué. Por qué mandarme ese billete ahora, para qué me quería allí.

-Hay más de un motivo- empezó diciendo él con ése tono que tan bien conozco de cuando no quiere dar explicaciones. -Tú me habías mandado un regalo cada año y…

-¿También los recibiste?- Pregunté cortándole, ansioso por más información, a pesar de saber que esos regalos no eran la respuesta a mi pregunta.

No contestó, solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-¿Y por que no contestaste?- Por fin estaba frente a él preguntándole el porqué de su largo silencio y me sentía frustrado ante su pasividad, su calma, su aparente actitud de que todo eso no iba con él.

-Primero una pregunta y después la otra Hanamichi,- me dijo Kaede. Dios como le gusta ponerme histérico. Sabía que diciendo eso yo me pondría más nervioso todavía, porque era obvio que quería muchas respuestas y las quería ya. Quizá intentaba ponerme nervioso para que se me olvidara que las quería todas, y me contentara con solo saber algunas respuestas, las que a él le convenía mas explicarme.

-¡Pues responde de una vez!- le dije casi gritando.

Antes de proseguir noté como tomaba aire y respiraba profundamente, como si buscara la mejor manera de decírmelo, o intentara dilucidad hasta dónde contarme, aunque quizá solo intentaba tranquilizarse.

Luego me dijo que me mandó el billete, en parte, porque él no me había mandado nada, cosa que me indignó, y mi cara le dejó claro que eso no me bastaba como explicación y por eso añadió que también porque quería compartir conmigo el estar en la NBA, -eres mi amigo… murmuró al final de la frase.

Quise gritarle enfadado que los amigos no se hacían esas cosas, estaba cabreadísimo por demasiado tiempo de prolongado silencio y no me salieron las palabras.

-Déjame terminar idiota,- se le escapó a él intentándome hacerme callar, y perdiendo por fin esa fachada de fría educación. Quizá sí que estaba tan nervioso como yo. -Eres mi amigo, o yo te considero mi amigo,- me dijo, aunque eso no era lo que anhelaba oír, pero ya algo.

Me dijo que quería, que necesitaba, puntualizó, compartir esto conmigo.

Por un momento creí que me había precipitado al juzgarle, que quizá realmente todo lo nuestro sí había significado algo importante para él, y que su silencio solo había sido, yo que sé, una manera de protegerse porque le dolía estar lejos de su único amigo. Pero entonces siguió hablando…

-Ya te dije una vez que me considero en parte responsable de tu lesión y…

"Bendita inocencia la mía", me dije antes de gritarle:

-¡¿Qué?!

No podía creer que me saliera ahora con eso. Lo cierto es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué iba a decirme Kaede, pero dolía oír que no solo no era por lo que yo quería por lo que me había hecho ir hasta allí, si no que era por un sentimiento de deuda tan rematadamente estúpido.

-Si no te hubieras lesionado hubieras podido llegar hasta aquí. Conmigo,- añadió. -Te debía…-

El "conmigo" de esa frase dicha casi como un murmullo me dolió en el alma.

-No me debes nada por eso, te lo dije una vez y no quiero tener que repetirlo, yo seguí jugando ese día porque quise, sabía que tenía la espalda mal, yo era el único que lo sabía, y no dije nada. Ninguno de vosotros tuvo la culpa de ello, y tampoco hubieseis podido impedirme que volviera a la cancha si lo hubieseis intentado.

-Lo sé, pero aún así, yo quería compartir esto. Creí que quizá te gustaría.

Se formó un incomodo silencio que no me atreví a romper para decir que me había gustado mucho verle jugar de nuevo, y que a pesar de todo estaba orgulloso de él, de hasta dónde había llegado.

-Y además,- añadió con un hilo de voz, -te echaba de menos, quería verte de nuevo.

Por fin lo que tanto había soñado oír. Kaede estaba en medio de la habitación, de pié, con la cabeza gacha, cogiéndose el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha.

-¿Y por qué has tardado tanto?- mi voz dejaba ver toda mi frustración pero aún así no le dejé tiempo a contestar. -He pasado más de cuatro años esperando que llamaras, o escribieras. Ni siquiera sabía si habías recibido mis cartas y paquetes.- Me quejé intentando controlar un poco más el tono de mi voz. Quería gritar, quería llorar, quería reír, quería abrazarle de nuevo.

Y el muy capullo me dijo que lo sentía pero que había podido responder.

-¡Como que no pudiste! Joder Kaede no me digas esto, "no pude" no es una respuesta, podías haber enviado una carta, un fax, un telegrama, un mail, llamar, decirle a tus padres que me llamaran o mandarme una paloma mensajera que se yo, ¡como mínimo para saber que recibías lo que te mandaba!

-No podía hacer eso. Es una cuestión de supervivencia D'oaho, si no hubiera cortado de raíz todo lo que me unía a… a Japón, nunca habría encajado todo esto.

-De todos modos no parece que hayas encajado mucho tampoco. He visto que nadie te aprecia demasiado, el día que dejes de ser tan bueno no le importarás mucho a nadie.- Le solté con toda la intención de hacerle daño. Pues su silencio me había dañado a mí, ¿y todo había sido para él sentirse integrado? En qué mierda había estado pensando el muy ególatra.

Ese era otro tema, que no me incumbía y en el que no tenía derecho a meterme, me dijo en un tono amenazante que muy pocas veces le había oído usar incluso conmigo al tiempo que añadía que yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de por lo que he pasado en ese tiempo.

-¡Lo sabría si me hubieras escrito para contármelo!- ahí perdí los estribos y me levanté de la silla y le empecé a gritar.

Cuando me calmé un poco él dijo:

-Hanamichi, tú me has pedido la verdad, y la verdad es que no pude contestar, créelo o no, ya no importa mucho.- No recordaba cuan intensas podían ser sus miradas, cuan desafiantes podían volverse esos ojos azules, y cuan distantes.

Entre dientes le acusé de no haber querido contestar y de estar poniendo excusas tontas.

-No. Sí que quería, eso tenlo claro.- Dijo en un tono que por un instante me pareció una súplica, pero que pronto volvió a ser su tono frío de siempre. -No espero que me entiendas, pero es la verdad. Cuando me vine aquí te prometí que nuestra amistad no moriría, y por mi parte todo sigue igual que cuando me fui.

No estaba seguro de si él era consciente de lo que esas palabras significaban para mí. Cuando se fue yo le gustaba, ¿quería decir eso que…? Pero él no tenía ni idea de que yo lo sabía, por lo que quizá él solo estaba hablando de la amistad y yo estaba suponiendo demasiadas cosas… Hecho un auténtico lío callé un momento e intenté no ponerme nervioso.

-Está bien, pon por un momento que te creo, que no podías contestar.- le dije, entonces le pregunté: -¿Por qué de repente me mandaste el billete entonces? ¿Por qué ahora? Y no me vengas con lo de que me debes nada.

-¿Por qué no te basta eso?- me dijo él de nuevo en ese tono suplicante que tanto me desconcertaba en él. ¿Fingía a caso? Y yo deseaba tanto creer en ese tono…

Le pedí que contestara, que si no quería hacerlo porque me había prometido la verdad hacía unos instantes lo hiciera por mi, por nuestra antigua amistad, por lo que quisiera, pero que yo me merecía la verdad como mínimo. No le pedía tanto después de todo lo que… Él decía que yo no sabía por lo que había pasado él, pero él tampoco sabía por lo que había pasado yo estos años, pues en las cartas nunca le dije nada de ello, y le retraje que quizá si hubiera contestado alguna de esas cartas todo habría sido distinto para mí.

Le acusé de llenarse la boca con la palabra amistad para luego haberme dejado atrás para hacer su vida excluyéndome completamente de ella.

-Me has dado un porque al silencio, si me lo creo o no es cosa mía dices, y tampoco tengo derecho a exigir más supongo, pero ¿por qué después de tanto tiempo has…?- le pregunté finalmente obligándole a contestar.

Kaede se había sentado en la cama, parecía abatido, pero yo necesitaba sacarle la verdad, aunque fuera así…

-Quería tener a un amigo en las gradas por una vez.- Dijo con la voz clara, pero sin mirarme.

Un agudo dolor en el pecho me atravesó al oírle decir esas palabras. Yo le había dicho que nadie parecía quererle en ese estúpido país solo para martirizarle, pero parecía que le habían afectado mas de lo que esperaba, y al verle compungido y derrotado me sentí mal, pues no iba en serio. En realidad estaba seguro que en estos cuatro años Kaede había hecho algún amigo, no muchos porque no va con él, pero sí alguno que quisiera ir a verle jugar, mi teoría siempre había sido que me había suplantado por algún Iñaki idiota. Me senté a su lado, colocando una mano en su pierna en señal de apoyo, y me disculpé por mis palabras.

Él intentó empezar a contarme algo, pero la voz no le salió, y entonces se levantó y mirando por la ventana escondió la cara de mí, estoy convencido de haber visto salir una lágrima en sus ojos. Su voz había sonado débil y sus manos, a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía para esconderlo temblaban visiblemente. Me era imposible imaginar qué había podido suceder como para dejarle, a él, el rey de hielo, en ese estado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Kaede?- Le pregunté angustiado, esa actitud me estaba espantando. No me atreví a acercarme a él, a pesar de que deseaba abrazarle.

-Yo…- intentó decir, pero seguía temblando, ahora ya no eran solo sus manos sino también los hombros y el torso.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me levanté y le abracé. No soportaba verle así de frágil precisamente a él, que siempre le había visto fuerte y orgulloso. Su respiración entrecortada indicaba que estaba llorando, así que lo apreté más contra mí, murmurándole cosas al oído, intentando calmarle, apaciguar su llanto. Iba a tocarle el cabello cuando noté que hacía el intento de apartarme.

-Lo siento,- dijo él separándose de mí, secándose las lágrimas. Intentando que no le viera los ojos se apartó y se dirigió la puerta del baño. A través de la puerta entrecerrada oí sonido de agua correr, y una vez refrescado volvió a la habitación. Yo me había sentado en la silla del escritorio de nuevo, pero al verle hice el gesto de levantarme, pero él me lo impidió. Apartó un boli de la mesa y se sentó en ella enfrente de mí.

Cuando lo tuve enfrente le dije que no quería saber que le había ocurrido solo para que me diera una explicación, sino que quería saberlo porque a pesar de todo quería seguir siendo su amigo, y hacer algo para ayudarle si podía.

-No sé si hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarme,- dijo él pasado un rato con la voz serena de nuevo. -Servirá con que trates de entender…- me dijo bajando la cabeza apartando su mirada de mis ojos.

-Puedes contar con ello.- Le susurré levantándole levemente la cabeza para que me mirara de nuevo.

Esa actitud no me agradaba nada, ese no era el chico orgulloso del que me enamoré, aunque verle en esa faceta de vulnerabilidad, tras todo lo que yo había pasado, me ayudó a verle más cercano, a parte de que me hacía morirme de ganas de abrazarle de nuevo para no soltarle jamás.

-Mírame, estoy aquí. He cruzado medio mundo por ti Kaede. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no? Puedes confiar en mí.- por ese entonces yo había olvidado las reclamaciones y solo me importaba saber qué lo había dejado así. Estaba preocupado por él.

Poco a poco, con la vista bailando de las luces de la calle, que se veían a través de mi ventana, a sus pies, que balanceaba sentado en la mesa, me fue contando sin mucho detalle que cuando llevaba pocos meses en el equipo de la universidad, y todo iba viento en popa, había conocido un chico…eso me hico temblar las manos a mi, temiendo haber llegado tarde. Al saber que se trataba de un compañero de equipo, un tirador como Mitsui, me asusté más todavía. El chico le ofreció ayuda con el idioma y a pesar de que no necesitaba su ayuda aceptó, pensando que quizá así haría algún amigo.

Kaede me dijo que durante un tiempo pensó que podría realmente llegar a considerar a ese joven como un amigo. Tanto así que dejó que se metiera en su mundo. Héctor se llamaba. Era hispano.

Cuanto mas me hablaba de él mas confundido estaba yo. El tono de voz que Kaede usaba al referirse a él me desconcertaba, y no sabía si tenía que estarle agradecido por haberse hecho amigo de Kaede u odiarle por habérmelo robado. Así que no dije nada y le dejé seguir con su relato.

Las cosas habían ido tan bien, decía Kaede, hasta que la confianza que había depositado en Héctor se vio vil mente traicionada. Kaede me dijo que todo el equipo se había enterado de algo que solo Héctor sabía. Algo que por el tono con el que hablaba Kaede debía ser malo. Pues para contármelo bajó la cabeza de nuevo. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de apretar el borde de la mesa, sus piernas colgaban rígidas, moviéndose en un vaivén nervioso.

Intenté sacarle hierro al asunto diciéndole que ese tal Héctor debía ser un cretino gilipollas que… pero me cortó la vena de insultos para decir que lo peor no había sido eso. Callé de golpe y esperé que hablara de nuevo.

Tardó un poco, me miró unos instantes a los ojos, y sentí como dudaba en si confiar en mí o no hacerlo. Estuve tentado de decirle que podía confiar en mi, pero no lo hice, solo le sonreí tímidamente e intenté hacerle entender con la mirada que yo no le traicionaría así.

Él respiró hondo antes de decir que lo peor fue antes de que gritara ese secreto a los cuatro vientos, cuando Héctor había querido chantajearlo. Había sido él mismo quien al no ceder al chantaje, creía que había empujado a Héctor a cumplir su amenaza, difundir esa preciada información.

Pero yo seguía sin saber qué terrible información había descubierto y difundido ese cretino que había trastornado tanto a Kaede. Antes de que dijera nada más yo le levanté la cara de nuevo y dijo, sin esperar más, como queriendo quitárselo de encima:

-Héctor descubrió que soy gay y que estoy enamorado de…- y dejó la frase al aire esperando ver mi reacción.

Sé que él buscó mis ojos para saber qué pensaba, pero yo tuve que cerrar los ojos y bajar la mirada, porque sentirle decir que estaba enamorado me dolió tanto que por un momento sentí que ya nada importaba. Me había hecho esperanzas, a pesar de todo, y en ese momento no podía creer que todo acabara así. Me sentí el más grande de los idiotas. Por eso me aparté de la mesa dónde él estaba sentado.

-A ellos tampoco les agradó la noticia.- Me dijo.

En su voz había mucho dolor, y entonces me di cuenta de mi error y sin pensar levanté la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, para que él viera que era cierto cuando le decía que no me importaba que él fuera gay. Y a pesar de que se lo dije no me creyó. Me recriminaba el hecho de haberme apartado de él al decirme que era gay, cuando en realidad me había apartado al saber que estaba enamorado de Héctor.

Intenté acercarme a él mientras repetía que no era por lo que él creía que me había separado de la mesa. Pero me dijo que prefería que no fingiera con voz dura, pero yo sabía que escondía el dolor de sentirse rechazado, y no me gustaba nada.

-Joder mira que eres tozudo,- acabé diciendo enfadado. Y entre el enfado, el haberle visto esa expresión de dolor, y el dolor en el pecho de saber que su corazón ya tenía dueño, vi superada mi capacidad de contenerme y le acabé confesando que yo también era gay de la forma más tonta: -¿Como voy a girarte la cara por ser gay si yo también lo soy?- le dije.

-Venga ya Hanamichi…

-¡Qué!- Exclamé algo azorado y avergonzado. No había planeado decírselo así pero él me había empujado a hacerlo tan bruscamente.

-No te creo,- fue lo que él me respondió dejándome atónito.

-¿Crees que quería que te enteraras que soy gay de este modo?- como era posible que no me creyera, para que iba a mentirle yo en algo así.

-No eres gay- insistió, en tono helado.

-Que coño dices. Claro que sí.- me enfadé yo. Que puñetas iba él a saber de si yo era o no era gay.

-No te creo.

Así pasamos un rato más discutiendo. Yo estaba alucinado por esa reacción. Primero me enfadé, pero luego cando vi que realmente no me creía tuve la imperiosa necesidad de hacerle ver que se equivocaba. Tenía que demostrarle que yo no mentía, y no sabía como. Dominado por el enfado hice lo primero que en aquél momento se me ocurrió para demostrarle que lo que decía era cierto, sin pensar en las consecuencias, y reconozco no fue mi mejor momento.

-Esta bien, te lo demostraré- le dije muy seguro de mi mismo, y algo altivo.

Me levanté, me acerqué a la mesa, de dónde me había separado al oírle decir que estaba enamorado de otro chico, y cuando estuve delante de él me acerqué tanto a él que sus labios quedaron a apenas uno par de centímetros de los míos; notaba su aliento entrecortado en mi cara, y su sutil aroma se metió por mi nariz mareándome; él, lejos de rechazar mi acercamiento, había separado las piernas para que yo pudiera acercarme, y estaba tan cerca de su cuerpo que casi podía sentir el calor que emitía su piel, mi pantalón había quedado también a escasos milímetros del de Kaede excitándome de tal modo que asustado por lo que esa sensación de cercanía podía hacerme hacer di un paso atrás ya con el teléfono que había cogido de encima la mesa en mi mano.

Rojo como la grana por haberme acercado demasiado a él, me giré y marqué rápido y sin vacilar. No me atreví a mirar qué hacía Kaede. Pegado al frío cristal de la puerta del balcón esperé a que contestaran al otro lado de la línea.

Tras un saludo sorprendido, y las preguntas de rigor de "cómo va todo" y "estás bien", al otro lado de la línea John se dio cuenta que no todo iba bien.

-¿Hay algún problema?- me preguntó. A lo que yo le respondí pidiéndole que me hiciera un favor. Sabía que diría que sí, y entonces le dije que pondría el teléfono en altavoz para que Kaede lo oyera y él debía decirle que era gay, porque yo había intentado decírselo pero no me creía.

Kaede no sabía con quien hablaba, ni lo que John me respondía al otro lado de la línea, pero en cuanto puse el altavoz algo en su expresión cambió. John decía sandeces como que no era trabajo suyo convencer a nadie de mi sexualidad, y en realidad tenía toda la razón.

-Joder vaya un capullo- dijo John al fin -¿Y qué quieres que haga yo Hanamichi? Eres tú el que estas ahí, demuéstraselo, que para algo te enseñé todo lo que te enseñé ¿no? - No le dejé terminar. Rojo de vergüenza me puse a chillarle mientras a él se le oía reír de buena gana. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y me entró vergüenza. Quería que le dijera que era gay, no que aireara mis relaciones sexuales. Pero yo me lo había buscado porque conociendo a John una reacción así era de esperar.

Pero de repente su risa que resonaba por toda la habitación calló de golpe.

Desconcertado cogí el teléfono y me lo puse al oído pero no se oía nada al otro lado de la línea. Se había cortado. Entonces me giré buscando dónde estaba el problema y me encontré con Kaede agarrando el final del cable de teléfono, desconectado de la pared.

-¿Quien era ese?- Preguntó enfadado, casi furibundo diría.

-Mi…,- me sorprendió tanto su reacción que iba a contestar, pero luego me enfadé y le espeté no era de su incumbencia y le reclamé por haber cortado la llamada de un modo tan brusco.

De un movimiento rápido y preciso Kaede se puso en pié y se abalanzó sobre mi empujándome hasta el frío cristal de la puerta al balcón.

-¿Quien?- Preguntó completamente fuera de si.

Yo parpadee sorprendido por eso, pero pronto me recuperé y quise demostrarle que no me amedrentaba con su actitud violenta.

-La única persona del planeta que puede decirte a ciencia cierta que soy gay.- Dije sin rodeos mirándole a los ojos, oscuros y brillantes como no los había visto nunca antes.

Él entendió deprisa qué era lo que quería decir, claro que no me extraña después de los comentarios de John, y se apartó de mí tan bruscamente como me había arrinconado, como si de repente mi piel quemara.

-¿Hace cuando, que sales con él?- Preguntó cerrando los ojos por un momento.

-¿Ya me crees?- Le dije enfadado pero también divertido por su reacción. Parecía talmente que estuviera celoso.

Entonces se giró y estuvo unos instantes en silencio antes de volver a hablar, con la voz bacía.

-Solo contéstame una cosa por favor. ¿Cuando yo me fui, tú ya sabías que lo eras?- Me preguntó todavía de espaldas a mí.

-No,- contesté sinceramente. -Ahora contéstame tú algo a mí. ¿Es cierto que yo te gustaba cuando te marchaste?

-Sí,- logró decir. Por el movimiento de sus hombros supe que volvía a llorar. Despacio se acercó a la puerta de la habitación totalmente ajeno a la sonrisa que se dibujaba en mi rostro. Todas esas reacciones solo podían significar una cosa.

Con una mano en el cerrojo de la puerta murmuró:

-¿Te importaría no volver a llamarme?

-Respóndeme a algo primero,- le dije yo acercándome a él. -¿Todavía me quieres?- Vi como todos sus músculos se quedaban quietos en tensión y luego como sus manos temblaban de nuevo, así que sin esperar respuesta le giré y esta vez sí, le besé.

Decir que fue mejor de lo que había soñado no sería suficiente para describir la sensación de sus labios respondiendo tímidamente a mi apasionado beso; cálidos, húmedos, temblorosos. Con mis manos por fin enredadas en su sedoso cabello negro, todavía húmedo de cuando unos minutos atrás se había ido a refrescar al baño. Con una de sus manos en mi pecho, y la otra en mi cintura, todavía temblando. Con mis pulgares sequé las lágrimas que todavía rodaban por sus mejillas, que poco a poco se iban poniendo de color rosado. Lo empujé contra la puerta y recosté mi cuerpo en el suyo. Ya no temblaban solo sus manos, todo él temblaba. Y era delicioso saber que yo era la causa y la cura a ese temblor.

Cuando noté que su respiración se volvía errática suavicé el beso hasta separarme de él. Creo que si no le hubiera tenido atrapado entre la pared y mi cuerpo le habrían fallado las piernas y se me hubiera caído al suelo de la impresión como una muñeca de trapo.

-Tú… me… t..t..tú…has… me…me has…

-Te he besado sí,- acabé la frase por él. -¿No te ha gustado?- Pregunté sonriendo al ver como se ponía rojo, ¿como podía alguien como él, tan capaz de dominar sus emociones, ruborizarse así al oírme decir que le había besado?

Luego su rubor cambió y se puso pálido y sus ojos volvieron a endurecerse. De un empujón me separó de él.

-No juegues conmigo Hanamichi.- Me dijo en tono de amenaza. No entendía sus cambios de humor, no era normal, no podía seguirle. Y me dolió que de nuevo creyera que mentía con respecto a lo que sentía por él.

-¿Crees que estoy jugando? Esto no es ningún juego para mí Kaede. Estos años de silencio me han hecho más daño de lo que imaginas, y si acepté venir a Estados Unidos fue porque ya no lo soportaba más. No puedo seguir amándote en silencio desde casa mientras tú triunfas aquí sudando de lo que me pase a mí. Si me he equivocado y no debería haber venido solo dímelo y me iré por dónde he venido. Pero no me acuses de ser yo que juega contigo.

Se me quedó mirando sin decir nada, yo no sabía qué hacer, le acababa de decir en pocas palabras que le amaba, que le quería desde hacía años. Me sentí fatal con ese silencio y quise irme de esa habitación cuanto antes así que me dirigí a la puerta. Y en mi mente bailaba la duda de lo que él sentía por mí ahora, o lo que Héctor podía pintar en todo esto. Era demasiado para mí.

-Hanamichi espera,- dijo con un murmullo detrás de mí. Yo ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla pero me esperé a ver qué decía, aunque no tuve valor para girarme a verle de frente. -¿De verdad me amas?

La pregunta era tímida, pero a la vez exigente. Me giré y con cara de póquer le dije que por su culpa me he sentido la persona más idiota y desgraciada del planeta. Y aún así había seguido allí, esperando hacerme un hueco en su vida, sin desistir en el intento a pesar del silencio. Le dije que se había metido en mi cabeza, de un modo asfixiante, que día y noche estaba siempre ahí, presente. Haciendo que me fuera imposible olvidarle; y a pesar de que lo había intentado, no lograba seguir adelante sin él. Deseando poder decirle "te odio" como cuando lo conocí, y que fuera cierto; poder olvidarle, poder seguir adelante.

-¿Así que tú que crees Kitsune?- terminé diciendo.

No dijo nada. Solo sonrió y esta vez fui yo el que quedó aprisionado por la pared y su cuerpo, mientras su boca me asaltaba, inexperta pero golosa. Sus manos sujetando las mías por encima de mi cabeza, mis dedos entrelazados con los suyos mientras me dejaba besar por esos labios finos y temblorosos. Hasta que abrí mi boca y mi lengua le obligó a abrir la suya.

Me hice con el control del beso, también solté mi mano derecha para acariciarle el cabello y el cuello. Kaede aprendía deprisa. Pronto se dio cuenta que me gustaban sus caricias y poco a poco volvió a tomar él el control, mientras yo me dejaba ir, feliz por fin en sus brazos, ahogándome en sus labios.

-Para Kaede o no podré detenerme,- gemí cuando Kaede decidió soltar mis labios y atacar mi cuello.

-¿Quien quiere que lo hagas?- murmuró él antes de morderme el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Yo- usé todo mi control para alejarle de mí, le cogí la cara suavemente con ambas manos para que me mirara a los ojos y le pregunté. -¿Estás seguro de esto?

-¿Tú no?- Me contestó desafiante.

Pues claro que no lo estaba le dije soltándole tras una leve caricia y empezando a andar por la habitación. Había deseado eso durante tanto tiempo que me…

-No quiero que ocurra por un calentón del momento- le dije y dios sabe que iba caliente. Quería pero… ¡dios! ¿Es que no veía Kaede que estaba muerto de miedo? -Si seguimos ahora habremos cruzado la línea, no habrá marcha atrás…

-Yo no quiero dar marcha atrás Hanamichi,- me susurró acercándose a mí. Yo dejé que me besara tiernamente en los labios, luego me tomó de la mano y me dijo: -ven.

Por un momento tuve tanto miedo papá, como si de la primera vez se tratase. Sabía que me estaba jugando mi alma al aceptar dejarnos llevar por la pasión sin aclarar nuestra situación primero, pero llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con ese momento que el miedo a decir que no y perderle para siempre fue superior a todo. Luego todos los miedo se disiparon al ver sus ojos, siempre tan confiados, y sentir su mano en la mía estirándome hacia la cama. Y la pasión me ganó la partida.

Kaede se tumbó en mi cama mirándome con una mirada felina y desafiante. Entonces me tumbé encima de él y sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar a mi proximidad le capturé los labios de nuevo mientras mis manos le acariciaban el cabello.

Y me abandoné a la lujuria. Por un rato desterré de mi mente todo lo ocurrido, olvidé donde estábamos, incluso los nervios que sentía quedaron atrás en un arrebato de pasión incontrolable.

Recuerdo su mirada de curiosidad y preocupación al ver el feo moratón morado de mi muslo, y la raspadura de mi codo, de cuando el profesor se me llevó por delante. Por suerte el labio ya lo tenía recuperado o habría visto las estrellas. No hizo preguntas. Solo se dedicó a besar las heridas como si así la sanara.

Manos, labios, lenguas, por todo el cuerpo. El suyo y el mío. Piel a piel. Sin saber donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Sintiendo como se estremecía cada vez que le tocaba, viendo como se sonrojaba cuando le miraba, cuando le desnudé.

Su cuerpo escultural, firme, hedónico. Su piel extremadamente blanca, perlada de sudor. Los labios rojos e hinchados. Y los ojos cerrados, en una expresión de puro placer al roce de mis manos con su erección, con sus muslos y su vientre.

Casi sin pensar, solo reaccionando a mi propio deseo, a la necesidad imperiosa de sentir el mismo placer que él, mis manos, mis labios, mi lengua, se lanzaron a su cuerpo en misión de allanar el camino hacia su interior.

Todo muy rápido, precipitado y atropelladamente. Urgencia y necesidad. Sensaciones cegadoras, instinto animal, y por suerte Kaede tuvo un momento de lucidez entre ese torbellino de emociones por demasiado tiempo contenidas.

-No Hanamichi, espera- gritó justo cuando me disponía por fin a penetrarlo.

Su tono alarmado, casi asustado, me detuvo en seco. ¿Es que acaso le estaba obligando a hacer algo que no quería? Pensé con pánico.

-¿Llevas protección?- murmuró mirándome a los ojos de forma penetrante.

Ni siquiera contesté. Avergonzado por tal descuido, me levanté de encima suyo dirigiéndome al cajón del escritorio y saqué dos condones de la caja.

-Lo siento- murmuré abriendo uno con la cabeza gacha procurando no romperlo. -Nunca antes lo había olvidado- dije poniéndome el primero y luego poniéndole el otro a él en absoluto silencio.

-Yo tampoco, pero prefiero no…¡Hhhhh!- Exhaló cerrando los ojos de nuevo. No le dejé terminar la frase. No quería sermones y no hacía por él hablar por hablar, o decir cosas que ya ambos sabíamos. Mi mano de nuevo le hizo gemir.

Sus sonidos quedos, rítmicos, apresurados, junto a sus manos acariciándome por todas partes pronto me hicieron olvidar el pequeño incidente para proseguir con ansia con la labor que había dejado a medias.

Antes de penetrarlo por fin, me tumbé de nuevo sobre él para besarle hasta saciar mi sed de sus labios. Y entonces cuando ambos respirábamos de forma completamente desacompasada, nos miramos a los ojos, y vi en ellos una complicidad extraña y sin pensarlo un instante lo penetré con un empujón fuerte, algo brusco por culpa del deseo que desbordaba cada poro de mi piel.

Un grito ahogado de ambos, antes de un pequeño instante sin movimiento alguno y sus manos fuertemente agarradas a mis hombros. Pronto sustituido por repetitivos y cada vez mas fuertes empujones, en un vaivén cadencioso e hipnótico.

Hasta que masculló mi nombre:

-¡Hanamichi…!

Y ahí perdí el control y acabé embistiéndolo brutalmente un par de veces más hasta que el orgasmo hubo pasado.

Cuando la nube de mi cabeza se fue disipando me di cuenta que Kaede debajo de mí, hacía una mueca extraña entre dolor y extremo placer… algo por completo inesperado, por un instante su rostro se tornó en el más expresivo que he visto en mi vida y antes que acabara ese momento le capturé los labios con una fogosidad que pronto amainó en una ternura que nunca imaginé posible entre nosotros.

Nos quedamos allí unos instantes y entonces yo me retiré de su interior para poderme tumbar a su lado.

-Salvaje- murmuró Kaede al tiempo que me retiraba, haciendo una pequeña mueca, casi imperceptible en su rostro habitual, tan opuesto a la transparencia de instantes antes.

-¿Te he hecho mucho daño?- le pregunté asustado pues sabía que por primera vez había perdido completamente el control de mis actos.

-Evidentemente- masculló con su tono frío habitual. Supongo que notó como su comentario me helaba por dentro pues acto seguido añadió: -Pero valió la pena.

Noté mis mejilla enrojecer ante la alabanza. E intenté evitar que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se instalara en mi rostro.

Nervioso me tumbé boca-arriba, mirando al techo sin decir nada, esperando que Kaede dijera algo. No sabía qué hacer y sin pedirle permiso me arrimé y me abracé a él. Buscando el calor, el contacto de su piel, y volver a sentir aquel sentimiento cómplice que había sentido al estar con él.

No dijo nada, lo oí suspirar y en sus labios se insinuó una sonrisa al tiempo que tocaba la llave que colgaba de mi cuello en un cordón de cuero.

Creí que el pecho me estallaría de gozo al verle allí abrazado a mí como tantas veces le había soñado. Y me quedé en silencio, tranquilamente un buen rato, oyendo su respiración y el latir de su corazón, extrañamente lento.

Entonces, poco a poco, fui recobrando la consciencia de lo qué había hecho y como estaban las cosas; Y en ese momento me dije: "¿Y ahora qué?".

La necesidad de aclarar de una vez por todas las cosas entre nosotros, de acabar con tantas y tandas preguntas y dudas acerca de su comportamiento me animaron a preguntar:

-Antes has dicho que…,- empecé a decir sin saber como preguntarle lo qué quería saber. -¿Qué ocurrió?- Le susurré finalmente. Su cuerpo tembló en mis brazos levemente, todo él era tibio, y olía tan bien, recordaba ese olor de cuando nos duchábamos todos después de los entrenamientos y los partidos, siempre me había gustado y nunca supe identificarlo, o quizá no había querido hacerlo.

Él levantó la cabeza de mi hombro y me miró.

Le pedí que me lo contara. Al principio se negó diciendo que era lago complicado que no quería remover el pasado, pero es que con él todo es complicado así que eso no era una excusa. Tenía toda la noche para escucharle.

Entonces suspiró y empezó a hablar flojito pero firmemente.

Según él cuando se vino a Estados Unido solo tenía en mente centrarse en el baloncesto, olvidar el resto y mejorar hasta ser le mejor. Yo pienso que quería huir, de mi, de una familia que no le aceptaba, de una juventud solitaria y ahora sé que mancada de afecto.

Me reconoció que el último mes que pasó en Japón había sido increíble. Porque según él yo le había por fin dejado acercarse a mí. Al principio creyó que era porque quizá sintiera algo por él. Y quizá inconscientemente me volcara en él por eso. Por eso y por, como muy bien dijo él, porque me sentía solo. Buscaba un amigo que me comprendiera y él estuvo allí para mí. Aunque él quería más, y se dio cuenta que siempre querría más. Así que aprovechó la marcha para cortar de raíz, pensando que así se salvaría de sufrir por una obsesión idiota que nunca se cumpliría.

Por eso no contestaba mis cartas. Fue agradable entender por fin su largo silencio.

Aunque todavía tenía muchas dudas, como ¿Si pensaba que yo nunca podría amarle, y mi amistad le dolía tanto porqué no me dijo que dejara de escribirle?

Su respuesta a esa pregunta fue una de sus semprieternas preguntas trampa:

-¿Lo habrías hecho?

Luego añadió:

-No habrías dejado de escribir Hanamichi, porque tú siempre necesitas un porqué a todo, y no paras hasta conseguirlo. Entonces yo no podía dártelo y el silencio era un modo de asegurarme que seguirías allí, a la espera de mi explicación, hasta que yo estuviera preparado para contarte la verdad y decirte adiós.

-Eres un hijo de puta manipulador Kaede.

-Lo sé. Pero no estaba preparado para perderte, o mejor dicho perder la esperanza.

Lo que no calculó él fue que a mi me iba a afectar así. Según su plan yo tenía a la gundam, al irse tenía que volver a ellos, era lo lógico según él, y más si él ya no estaba y no daba muestras que yo le importara un comino.

Quiso saber qué me ocurrió a mí tras su marcha, porqué no había acudido a la gundam al irse él.

-Ellos no saben que soy gay- le dije como toda respuesta. No me vi capaz de decirle que su marcha me dejó tan hecho polvo que me costó meses volver a sonreír. Y que nunca busqué el apoyo de la gundam como él pensaba que haría, al contrario me aislé de mundo como solía hacer él.

-¿Cuándo lo supiste Hanamichi?- me preguntó entonces con curiosidad.

-¿El qué?- dije un poco despistado porque mi mente se había perdido un poco en esos recuerdos que se me antojaban tan lejanos esa noche.

Para toda respuesta él me pellizcó un pezón.

-¿Qué me importabas más de lo necesario?- le dije en tono burlesco.

Dios sus labios, ¿como unos labios tan pequeños, tan finos, pueden transmitir tanto? Cuando me soltó la boca le susurré.

-Cuando te fuiste. Durante todo el mes noté que algo raro me pasaba, pero no supe el qué hasta que te marchaste y me quedé solo.

Kaede preguntó que porqué nunca se lo dijiste en las cartas, pero como decírselo si yo tenía el mismo dilema que él, pues no sabía que era gay.

-¿Por que pasabas de mi?- le dije burlándome de nuevo.

-No pasaba de ti idiota, intentaba olvidarte.

-¿Lo lograste?

-Evidentemente no.

Pero no, evidentemente no. Él no sabía lo que yo sentía por él, y antes había dicho que esperaba a ponerse en contacto conmigo hasta cuando estuviera preparado para decir adiós. ¿Era eso lo que quería de mi?, ¿Para eso me había mandado el billete?

Dudó a la hora de responder. Luego me confesó que en su plan cabía la posibilidad que al contarme su inclinación sexual como tenía pensado hacer cuando habláramos yo no quisiera saber de él nunca más; En tal caso Kaede pensaba decirme adiós. Y lo cierto es que le creí, porque esa misma noche casi se había ido pidiéndome entre lágrimas que le dejara de escribir para siempre al pensarse que yo y John todavía estábamos juntos.

Tras un leve silencio se armó de valor para preguntarme por John y mi relación con él. Le aseguré que a pesar de que le tenía un gran cariño lo nuestro estaba muerto y enterrado hacía meses, que ahora John estaba con otro y que yo le amaba a él.

Pero su reacción a mi "te amo" no fue lo que yo esperaba.

-Me gustas- me dijo, -pero no se si te amo Hanamichi. No, no te lo tomes a mal- se apresuró a añadir, como si eso fuera fácil de hacer estando los dos desnudos sobre mi cama todavía abrazados. Me aparté de él como si de repente su piel quemara.

-Amaba con locura al idiota que conocí en el instituto y que me hizo la vida imposible, pero han pasado cuatro años de eso. Yo he cambiado y seguramente tú también.- intentó decirme acercándose a mí.

Yo me aparté de nuevo:

-Sigo siendo el mismo.

-No Hanamichi, no te engañes. El muchacho del que me enamoré perdidamente nunca me habría follado como los has hecho tú hace un momento. Era demasiado inocente para pensar en ello siquiera. Aunque puede que me enamore de este salvaje si no me ando con cuidado.- Kaede se había sentado en el borde de la cama a mi lado y jugaba con la sábana entre sus manos mientras hablaba.

-Pero no quieres que ocurra ¿verdad? No quieres volver a enamorarte de mí.- su tono había sido explicito para mis oídos. Me sentí usado, me sentí traicionado, pero sobretodo me sentí idiota. Debí haber detenido todo eso cuando pude y no dejar que sus palabras me liaran, me regañé a mi mismo.

Kaede intentó arreglarlo, diciendo que no era como yo decía. Que había llamado al amigo porque me necesitaba, pero como nunca imaginó que algo así ocurriera ahora no sabía qué hacer.

-No se si estoy preparado para las consecuencias de haberte dicho la verdad. Mi insipiente e inestable carrera no soportaría el escándalo de decir públicamente que soy gay. Y no quiero renunciar a mi carrera deportiva. No voy a dejar la NBA ni porque tu estés preparado para salir del armario ni por nadie.

-Nadie te pide que lo hagas.- Me dolió, pero entendía que quería decir, además yo nunca le hubiera pedido que hiciera tal cosa por mí. -Nadie quiere que dejes esto.

-¿Tú no?- respondió acusadoramente. Y me dolió que pensara sí de mi.

-¿Yo? ¡Pero qué dices! ¿Crees que te habría pedido que volvieras? Eres idiota o qué te pasa. ¿Crees que no sé lo que significa para ti estar aquí? ¿Crees que soy tan mezquino como para pedirte que lo abandones todo por mí?

Su silencio fue claro. Pensaba que sí que se lo pediría, y mas sabiendo que no estaba bien con la gente del equipo.

-Yo creía que Héctor ya se había encargado de hacérselo saber a todos- murmuré luego de un rato para romper el silencio incomodo y doloroso que se instaló en la habitación.

¿Donde había ido la magia y la ilusión de verle de nuevo?

Kaede me informó que solo había rumores acerca de él y que no salían de la esfera del baloncesto profesional. Nadie sabía nada del cierto pues él nunca hablaba de su vida privada con nadie. Y si no había novio, ni amante, ni ligue de una noche que se chivara a la prensa o la federación, no había prueba del pecado, y por tanto tampoco había problema.

Kaede era de la opinión que seguramente le echarían, si supieran la verdad. Si yo mantenía la boca cerrada no habría problema alguno con su carrera. Incluso su representante que era la persona del país que más cosas sabía de él, no sabía nada de su homosexualidad. Y le había dicho que yo era solo un amigo de Japón a quien no había visto en años. No sabía nada del "no amor" de Kaede por mí.

Ante esa información me pregunté como lo había hecho para pasar estos cuatro años sin que nadie se enterara. Pues puedes esconder algo a todo el mundo pero no para siempre, o algo para siempre pero no a todo el mundo. ¿No?

-No teniendo sexo con hombres- fue su fía respuesta.

Me asusté al pensar que quizá había sido su primera vez, ya que yo había sido muy brusco, aunque por la actitud de Kaede no me lo había parecido, parecía tener práctica en lo referente al sexo.

-No me habría gustado si me hubieras tratado como a una chica desvalida- me dijo cuando me atreví a comentarle mi preocupación. Luego me confirmó que no había sido su primera vez, pero no quiso decir más. Como era algo personal no quise preguntar, bastante tensa era la situación entre nosotros, pero siempre me ha quedado la duda de con quien y cuando fue su primera vez.

Como mínimo le había gustado estar conmigo.

A esas alturas de la conversación Kaede ya iba de nuevo vestido, y yo andaba con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos.

-Es tarde. Tengo que volver- dijo de repente Kaede tras unos segundos de silencio.

Yo le pedí que se quedara el resto de la noche, que todavía teníamos mucho de qué hablar. Pero él me dejó claro que no hacía falta insistir.

-Te llamaré, lo prometo- dijo ya en la puerta de mi habitación. ¿Pero qué clase de garantía era que me diera su palabra a estas alturas del partido?

Antes de irse se acercó a mí, y me besó con una pasión contenida que no entendí.

-Hablaremos en unos días- murmuró antes de separarse de mi. Y salió de mi habitación andando con paso apresurado.

Cuando la puerta se cerró estuve a punto de salir corriendo tras él. Pero algo me lo impidió. Me tumbé en la cama y me abracé a las sábanas que ahora tenían su olor. No llegué a llorar, no pude. Pero deseé poder hacerlo para sacarme de encima la angustia que sentía al pensar que quizá ya no volvería a verle más.

La biblioteca está a punto de cerrar. Solo hay tres personas más a parte de mí, y por las ventanas solo se ve oscuridad.

Estoy cansado.

Recordar ha sido duro y duele más pensar en lo que ha pasado desde esa noche hasta hoy, ahora que lo de ya hace años está tan vivo en mi mente tras revivirlo en estas páginas.

Llegados a este punto debo decirte papá que no sé donde queda el fin de todo este estúpido drama que es mi vida, pues sigo en una encrucijada de caminos.

Lo que pasó todavía en Estados Unidos me tomaría otro día entero en esta biblioteca de contar. Y desde ese verano a ahora todavía hay otro trecho que tampoco he tenido tiempo de contarte. Pensé que podría terminar de contártelo todo hoy, pero ya no me queda tiempo.

Tras todos estos hechos, me han pasado una serie de cosa relacionas algunas con todo lo que te he contado que me han dejado en un punto difícil. Empecé a contártelo con la esperanza de que el proceso de recordar, de poner por escrito lo ocurrido, me haría ver más claro qué debo hacer ahora. Y aunque me ha ayudado, tengo un par de cosas muy claras, todavía no sé qué debería hacer o mejor dicho si lo que creo que voy a hacer es lo que debería.

El día ha llegado a su fin y no me he dado cuenta, casi no he comido y ya no tengo fuerzas. Ahora tendré que salir y a fuera el aire será frío. Andaré solo por la calle, con un poco de suerte las estrellas brillaran intensamente, y la luna iluminará las calles. Me gustan las noches así. Otra noche más me iré a casa, y me encontraré que está bacía. Comeré algo frío y me meteré a la cama.

Y mañana, finalmente, no volveré aquí, me levantaré temprano pasaré por el periódico me despediré, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo y tomaré el primer vuelo a Frankfurt.

No estoy seguro de lo que me espera allí, pero he decidido por fin usar esta llave que, a pesar de todo, todavía cuelga de mi cuello en un cordón de cuero.

Papá, dame fuerza, pues temo lo que encontraré al final del camino; Quizá porque la llave no me sirva para abrir una puerta sino para cerrarla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Grissina:** Me pitan los oídos, dicen que eso es porque alguien está hablando mal de mí… XD


	6. Chapter 6

**LETTER FROM HOME**

Capitulo 6.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tengo unas cuantas horas de vuelo por delante, y me gustaría terminar este relato. Sé que no servirá de mucho a estas alturas, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Y lo ocurrido es demasiado importante para mí.

Las hojas que llevo escritas están abajo, en el equipaje, pero si no recuerdo mal lo dejé en esa noche que Kaede y yo pasamos juntos en mi habitación de la residencia de la universidad.

Sabes una cosa sorprendente papá, Kaede cumplió su promesa. Unos dos días después me llamó y quedamos en vernos la tarde siguiente en el parque para jugar.

Fue como volver al último mes de instituto, cuando cada día jugábamos un interminable uno contra uno, pero con mucha más carga sexual que cuando teníamos quince años. No podía tocarle, ni besarle, porque estábamos a plena luz del día en un lugar público, pero cada vez que nos rozábamos, que nuestros cuerpos se pegaban el uno al otro, mi piel ardía en deseo.

Acabamos parando por eso. Yo le pedí dejarlo. Algo cansados nos sentamos en la hierba del parque y charlamos. Nada importante. Me sentía raro. Su actitud me demostraba interés en mí, sus ojos traspuaban deseo, pero en mi mente las palabras de esa noche retumbaban sin cesar: ¿No me amaba? ¿Era cierto eso? No estaba seguro.

Esos encuentros se repitieron un par de veces por semana durante todo el mes. Siempre acompañados de agradables charlas y risas. Amistad.

Cuando faltaba poco más de una semana para irme de Estados Unidos él me preguntó qué planes tenía para mi futuro. Mis planes eran simples, tenía un contrato con el periódico, les debía demasiado como para no volver a trabajar después de todo.

-Me lo temía- fue lo único que dijo. Intenté indagar si es que esperaba que me quedara en Estados Unidos. Dijo que no le importaría. -Si no tuviéramos que separarnos podríamos intentar…- no acabó la frase pero yo le entendí. Mi mano se entrelazó con la suya, y contra todo pronóstico no me rechazó el contacto.

Esa tarde me acompañó hasta la habitación, no como las anteriores veces cuando solo me había acompañado con el coche hasta la puerta y luego se había ido cagando leches, para evitar que lo ocurrido la primera noche se repitiera. Esos días no sabía como tomarme esa actitud. Por un lado me dolía que mantuviera ese espacio entre nosotros de modo tan obvio, por el otro hubo noches que agradecí que fuera él quien estuviera manteniendo esa barrera subida, evitándome a mi tener que hacerlo, pues su cercanía me confundía y no estaba nada seguro que volver a acostarnos fura bueno para ninguno de los dos. A pesar que ambos lo deseábamos. Ese comportamiento siempre ha sido su modo de protegerse. Pero esa noche dejó las barreras bajadas de nuevo…

Hicimos el amor dulcemente. Tres veces. Y cuando se marchó de madrugada se despidió con un beso dulce, y un gran abrazo.

-No nos veremos más- me susurró mientras me abrazaba. Yo temblé pues pensaba que todavía le vería un par de veces más antes de irme como mínimo. -Me marcho con el equipo a Huston y luego tengo que pasar por Nueva York por un tema de papeles. Se que si todo hubiera sido distinto habríamos podido hacerlo funcionar Hanamichi. Y eso me hace feliz. Por primera vez en años soy feliz y es gracias a ti. No dejes de escribirme, me hará mucha ilusión recibir noticias tuyas. Pero hazme un favor mándamelo todo a esta dirección- se separó de mi y en una de sus tarjetas me apuntó un código postal. -Y si no respondo…

-Si no respondes vendré yo mismo y te cortaré los huevos- le amenacé. -No tienes motivo para querer olvidarme esta vez Kitsune.

Kaede no quería que yo siguiera teniendo esperanzas, él no podía prometerme que más adelante íbamos a encontrar la manera de estar juntos por fin. Así que quedamos como amigos, y sin compromiso alguno, libres de estar con otros si así lo deseábamos o si surgía un amor más sencillo que el nuestro que nos hiciera felices.

Pero yo sabía que no iba a poder sentirme libre. No después de haberle tenido entre mis brazos, y saber que me quería a pesar de su incapacidad para decírmelo. Porque me quiere. Lo sé. Y eso lo complica todo.

Nunca se me ocurrió proponerle tener una relación a distancia. Porque habría sido un problema aún mayor. Con la imposibilidad de estar físicamente juntos los problemas se habrían amplificado y hubiéramos acabado como perro y gato, sino uno de los dos muertos a manos del otro.

Por fin tras un último abrazo y un último beso, que acabaron siendo muchos besos y mucho rato abrazados, nos despedimos y se marchó.

No negaré que me sentí fatal al saber que no nos veríamos mas ese año. Quise correr tras él. Pero como Kaede había dicho, saber que en otras circunstancias habríamos logrado que lo nuestro funcionara fue un gran alivio que me dio cierta paz. Una paz que no había sentido en muchísimo tiempo.

Pude acabar el curso, con matricula de honor, todo sea dicho de paso. Y volver a casa con la cabeza bien alta.

Trisha me llevó al aeropuerto y me pidió que le escribiera pronto. Prometí hacerlo, y todavía hoy le escribo de vez en cuando, vía correo postal, son los sello y todo eso. Me encantan las cartas escritas a mano. Quizá por eso empecé esta.

Estoy resumiendo mucho lo sucedido, ¿verdad papá? Pero me entretuve tanto en lo anterior que me quedé sin tiempo y el vuelo llegará a Frankfurt en unas horas y quien sabe qué ocurrirá con mi vida después de eso.

Ya en Japón, la vuelta a la rutina fue dura en ciertos aspectos y liberadora en otros.

En el periódico fui recibido con honores por todos, recibí una hermosa pluma de parte de Sayuri por haber aprobado el curso, un gran ramo de flores de parte de John, para fastidiarme un poco y ponerme en evidencia frente toda la redacción y una cámara digital de parte de mamá y Nichimura.

Durante el otoño me centré en el trabajo. El curso en Estados Unidos me había llenado la cabeza de ideas, poder contar con alguien en quien confiaba como Ken me ayudó mucho a ir a por todas esos meses.

Una noche mientras acababa de corregir unos artículos para el suplemento dominical del fin de semana, llegó John a la redacción. Como siempre me había quedado el último y estaba solo. Muchos pensaban que nunca me iba a dormir ya que nunca me veían entrar por la mañana, siempre me encontraban allí, y nadie me veía irme por la noche, siempre era el último en cerrar. Eso me dijo John al llegar. Luego me acusó, no sin fundamento, de estar usando el trabajo como escudo para olvidar a Kaede.

Pero por una vez John estaba equivocado. De algún modo, yo sentía que lo de Kaede había terminado. Lo nuestro no tenía futuro, ahora lo sabía no había dudas que me atormentaran, y por ello sabía que a pesar de que siempre le amaría de un modo u otro, mi corazón ya no se sentía preso de ese amor.

No era que me sintiera libre, era más bien como saber que las cosas eran como debían ser y esa sensación era tranquilizadora. John no me entendió. Pero lo cierto es que me gustaba esa sensación y me importaba poco que los demás lo entendieran o no. Me daba fuerza para ser mejor en mi trabajo, para comerme el mundo.

John quiso demostra que yo mentís, quiso demostrar ser más inteligente y me propuso que si lo de Kaede ya estaba olvidado…

-En proceso- le rectifiqué yo. Que mi mente y mi corazón estuvieran calmados no quería decir que hubiera olvidado todo del día a la mañana o que mi corazón ya no sintiera nada.

Me propuso de ir con él y Hikoichi a cenar con un amigo de ellos. Supongo que esperaba que me negaría, al creerme incapaz de estar con otro que no fuera el Kitsune, pero acepté.

Y de ese modo me vi metido en una, algo vergonzosa pero divertida, temporada de citas a ciegas con amigos de amigos, conocidos, vecinos, y conocidos de los amigos de Hikoichi y John.

Reconozco que estuve saliendo con algunos de ellos de buena gana. A veces la cosa duraba unos días, a veces semanas incluso. Pero todos me dejaron cuando se dieron cuenta que el trabajo siempre estaba delante de cualquier otra cosa, delante de cualquier relación. Creo que John y Hikoichi les habían vendido la moto que iban a encontrar un pobre chico joven con el corazón roto y el alma perdida, y venían esperando que yo les recibiría como mis salvadores. Cuando se daban cuenta que yo era mas fuerte que ellos, que mi corazón estaba saludablemente alegre y mi trabajo era mi único amor, perdían el interés supongo.

Algunas de esas citas serían como para escribir un libro, de verdad Papá. Recuerdo como más de una vez acabé llorando de la risa cuando más tarde le escribía a Kaede contándole lo que me había encontrado.

Alguna vez me pregunté si no le molestaría a Kaede que le contara mis conquistas o los intentos de otros menos afortunados que él de conquistarme, pero eran el tipo de cosas que me apetecía contarle a mi mejor amigo y él era, es, sin duda, esa persona. Así que desestimé la idea de callarlo. Por otro lado él nunca me pidió que omitiera esos detalles de mi vida.

Ese otoño fue también el momento de decirles al gundam mi verdad. Les dije que era gay y que no quería seguir escondiéndoles nada, quise ser franco con ellos a pesar de que he de reconocer que el nombre de Kaede no salió en ningún momento. No lo aceptaron muy bien. Pero a estas alturas nuestra amistad era ya un mero formalismo, y pese a que me dolió su alejamiento no esperaba mucho más.

Uno de ellos se casó en Diciembre y no recibí invitación a la boda. Lo supe más tarde por Yohei con quien sí sigo viéndome de vez en cuando. Poco pues lo nuestro ya no es como antes, él está casado, yo trabajo mucho y hay pocas cosas en común entre nosotros. Solo un profundo afecto que atesoraré siempre por todo lo que me ayudó cuando éramos unos críos.

La navidad fue dulce Papá. Mamá y Nichimura volvieron a pasar unos días en casa conmigo, también conseguí que vinieran Sayuri y Kiyota y fue como estar en familia de nuevo. Y la noche de navidad recibí una inesperada llamada de Estados Unidos.

Me alegró tanto que me llamara. Hablamos por horas, como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado. Me dijo que me había mandado un regalo, y yo le dije que no le había mandado nada, pero era mentira, le mandé una muñequera nueva, negra por un lado y blanca por el otro, donde yo le había pintado un círculo rojo con un permanente para la ropa. Él me mandó un balón firmado por todos los de su equipo, incluso por él.

Dios ya se ve tierra firme, después de ver tanto hielo de Rusia esto es un alivio, pero significa que me queda poco tiempo.

¡Oh! lo que no te he contado Papá es que su equipo esa temporada ya no eran los Milweaukee Bucks, sino los Chicago Bulls. Lo traspasaron poco después de irme yo. Había aguantado un año entero a un público acostumbrado a una relación muy familiar con el equipo, y que por tanto no había recibido muy bien su fría actitud. Con sus compañeros nunca se llevó bien, y además en septiembre iban a llegar un par de compañeros suyos del equipo universitario y eso iba a ser muy incomodo, demasiado. Los Chicago Bulls habían ya manifestado su interés por él el año anterior, pero como quería acabar la carrera se había quedado en Milweaukee. Pero entonces ya había terminado los estudios, y nada le retenía en esa ciudad hermosa y fría, pero que tan mal lo había acogido.

En Chicago todo había empezado bien. El entrenador y el resto de jugadores le respetaban por su juego y en esa gran ciudad nadie se interesaba por él fuera de la cancha y eso le ayudó.

Oh papá, tendrías que haberle visto, mejoró tanto su juego. Como se nota que en Chicago está a gusto. Hizo una temporada espectacular y casi ganan la liga. Y toda le temporada usó la muñequera que le regalé con la bandera de Japón bien a la vista. Un pequeño detalle con el que se metió el público de casa, Japón, en el bolsillo después de años de mirarle mal por no querer volver para los partidos de la selección.

Y yo también hice una temporada espectacular ese año. Fue un buen año para mi en el trabajo. Las ventas del periódico aumentaron, el dueño decidió aumentar la tirada, entró gente nueva y de gran calidad. Y poco a poco el periódico creció en todos los sentidos. Pronto bajo mis órdenes ya no solo tenía a Ken, sino también una entusiasta chica que como Ken recién salía de la facultad, Rika se llama…

Con Ken entablamos una gran amistad, y los tres nos convertimos en el corazón de la sección de deportes, sin incluir a los dos carcamales que llevaban la sección de artes marciales claro está.

En Junio nació la hija de Yohei y Sakura. Una hermosa pequeña que llamaron Saya. Y en Agosto, cuando hacía ya un año de mi viaje a Estados Unidos, Sayuri y Nobunaga se casaron y Sayuri me pidió que fuera yo quien la entregara en la ceremonia, como si de su familia se tratase. Fue una ceremonia tan hermosa. No pude evitar recordar la boda de Yohei, y como descubrí esa noche que Kaede había estado enamorado de mi por años. Esa noche también trajo confesiones con Yohei, pues finalmente le hablé de lo que había ocurrido en su boda, de mi reacción, de lo que había sentido por Kaede. Creo que no se sorprendió mucho.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas- fue lo único que me dijo. Pero no me reprochó que no se lo hubiera contado antes.

El siguiente Enero tuve la oportunidad de cubrir un importante evento deportivo en Okinawa. Una competición internacional de patinaje artístico. El año anterior dos patinadores japoneses habían quedado muy arriba en la calificación en las olimpiadas de invierno, y una de las chicas del equipo había ganado una medalla y todo.

Hacer un viaje tan grande para cubrir una noticia fue algo inesperado y muy divertido. Ya me había gustado la idea de viajar por trabajo cuando había ido a Estados unidos, pero tras lo de Okinawa me di cuenta que no solo me gustaba viajar, sino también los hoteles, los horarios raros, los eventos internacionales con mucha gente, mezclarme con prensa de todo el mundo, la libertad de estar lejos de casa y a la vez el arduo trabajo y las horas de más que eso significaba.

Fue un experimento del dueño, quien tiene una hija muy aficionada al patinaje que le dio tanto la lata con que nadie se preocupaba de su deporte favorito en nuestro país que al final me encargó ir y escribir algo sobre el evento para cada día.

La cuestión es que la competición fue ganada en las categorías individuales por dos patinadores japoneses y eso mereció un reportaje central del dominical del domingo siguiente.

Pero como ya había ido contando todo de lo ocurrido durante la competición y de la vida de los patinadores favoritos en los artículos diarios, solo debía hacer un reportaje resumen. Pero no quise hacer algo tan típico. Así que mas que en la competición me centré en la organización de un gran evento como una prueba de un mundial; en cómo yo lo había vivido. Y lo amenicé con anécdotas del viaje, referencias turísticas de cosas que había podido ver del lugar en el poco tiempo libre que tuve y consejos para quien se quisiera aventurar a asistir a un evento de esa magnitud.

El reportaje resultó un éxito.

Así que repetí con un acontecimiento parecido en febrero, pero de otro deporte y algo más lejos. Seguí el mismo método y el resultado fue igual de bueno.

El director estaba muy contento con mi trabajo.

Por mi 24 aniversario recibí dos ofertas increíbles:

Una del mejor periódico del país que quiere enviarme a Estados unidos a cubrir las ligas americanas de baloncesto, fútbol americano y béisbol. Me ofrecen una corresponsalía en la ciudad americana que escoja, con piso ya amueblado y un buen sueldo.

La otra es un nuevo puesto en el mismo periódico de Kanagawa. Llevo trabajando en él casi cinco años, algo más de dos con contrato fijo. El cambio de puesto implicaría dejar de trabajar con Ken y Rika, quienes tomarían las riendas de la sección de deportes, para yo crear una sección nueva mezcla de viajes y deportes. Un departamento nuevo, sin forma definida para poder adaptar los reportajes a mi conveniencia. Total libertad y mejor sueldo.

Como ves la decisión no es fácil. Y como es evidente esto es lo que me ha llevado a escribirte. O escribirme, porque a estas alturas creo que todo me lo he estado contando a mí miso.

El periódico de Kanagawa ha sido como un segundo hogar. Poco a poco he podido ir haciendo lo que he querido, nunca me han puesto muchas pegas y me han ayudado a ir mejorando, y ahora me ofrecen total libertad para hacer lo que quiera. Tengo la sensación que el periódico ha crecido en parte gracias mi y conmigo estos años, y lo de los reportajes y los viajes es algo que me gusta y me ilusiona mucho.

La otra oferta, sin embargo, es muy tentadora. Solo de pensar que puedo irme a vivir a donde quiera de Estados Unidos, para trabajar de lo que quiero con semejante sueldo, y cubrir las grandes ligas deportivas. Un sueño.

Quizá el problema es que lo mezclo con el viejo sueño que durante dos años he creído haber superado: Kaede. Es la oportunidad perfecta para estar con él. Podría instalarme en Chicago y entonces quizá podríamos hacerlo funcionar. Suena perfecto. ¿Demasiado perfecto?

Pero no se si él quiere eso.

Sé que él no quiere salir del armario, no mientras sea jugador de baloncesto. No quiere arruinar su carrera ni yo tampoco quiero que lo haga y menos por mí. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que decir que no a esa corresponsalía sería como decir definitivamente que no quiero estar con él.

Por eso vuelo a Frakfurt.

Kaede me dijo hace dos años que la llave que cuelga de mi cuello era un símbolo de lo que sentía por mí. Cuando le pregunté qué abría, me dijo que su corazón.

Y él está en Frankfurt de vacaciones obligadas. Se lesionó hace una semana y media y ha ido a recuperarse a una clínica especial. Me llamó para contármelo antes de salir de Estados Unidos.

No sabe que voy a verle. Tampoco sabe nada de mis ofertas de trabajo, ni de la duda que me corroe.

He pedido fiesta en el trabajo para poder viajar. El jefe me ha dicho que si quería irme a Frankfurt por motivos personales no tenía objeción, pero me ha propuesto que quizá sería una buena idea hacer un reportaje sobre el viaje. Yo le he contado lo de la oferta de la corresponsalía y me ha dicho que entendía mi necesidad de pensármelo. Que entendería que no volviera de Frankfurt y me fuera directamente hacia Estados Unidos, pero que esperaba que volviera con ellos y que de ser así un nuevo horizonte de ilimitadas posibilidades me esperaba junto a un grupo de personas que me estimaban mucho.

Y sé que tiene razón, porque incluso los dos viejos del karate, como yo les llamo, me han mirado con respeto al irme esta mañana hacia el aeropuerto. Ken y Rika han llorado al saber que quizá no volvía y que si lo hacía no trabajaría con ellos. John me ha abrazado y me ha susurrado que hiciera lo que más me apeteciera hacer a mí y que olvidara lo que dijeran el resto.

-Pero vuelve- ha añadido antes de darme un casto beso en los labios.

Acaban de encenderse las luces de abróchense los cinturones y yo todavía no sé qué voy a hacer. Ni siquiera sé si quiero preguntarle su opinión a Kaede. No quiero decidir en función de otra persona. No quiero encontrarme siendo un viejo mirando atrás lamentándome no haber pensado más en mí. Estoy cansado de ir dando tumbos con la sensación de que espero que algo me diga qué hacer. Quiero tener la sensación de que soy yo quien dirige las riendas de mi vida.

Quizá el problema es que no estoy seguro de si quiero estar con él o no. Lo he querido durante tanto tiempo, y luego, estos dos últimos años…

Quizá, solo pase que, no sea al momento de estar juntos todavía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**FIN**

**Grissina**

**Setembre 2007**

**Sant Vicenç**


	7. Notas de Autora

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

Sé Que quizá no debería, pero siento la necesidad de dar alguna explicación.

Esta historia empezó con una idea que a estas alturas queda muy lejos del resultado original. Empezó como un songfic de una canción de una de mis cantantes preferidas, NOA, que se llama 'Letter from Home':

Hey, there..

Tell me what's going on

It's hard for me to feel you when you're far away.

You know, I worry...

Are you sad or all alone again?

I would do anything just to know - are you happy

Where you are?

I would do anything to be there when you need me

And hold you close

And to kiss your hair

Sit on your bed

Now count to three

Open your eyes... It's me.

Hey, there...

Everyone says "hello"

I try to keep them posted on your whereabouts

But all they manage is to be polite

And send regards.

I want to scream and shout

Do you know there's a crater in my heart?

I want to scream and shout

Do you know I've perfected the painful art

of an empty space

Sit on my bed

Pick up the phone

Hear your voice say...

I'm home.

Me sedujo la idea de Hanamichi soñando con un Kaede lejos, esperando día y noche la llamada de el moreno diciéndole por fin 'I'm home', he vuelto y ha sido para quedarme.

Estaba algo así como mustia cuando empecé esta historia, tenía ganas de escribir algo melancólico. Luego mientras lo escribía pasé unos días todavía mas de bajón, y la historia fue torciéndose hacia lo que al final ha resultado ser "letter from home".

Aunque la idea original no se parece en casi nada en el resultado final, decidí dejar el titulo, porque primero, a pesar de todas las modificaciones, esta historia en mi cabeza siempre se ha llamado así y segundo, pero no menos importante, porque esta historia, también a pesar de todas las modificacioes o gracias a ellas, acabó siendo una verdadera "letter fom home", una carta a alguien tan lejanos como inalcanzable desde el que antaño fue su hogar.

No es mi mejor relato ni de lejos, lo se. Pero le tengo cierto cariño, pues es la primera vez que me he atrevido a hacer un final "no disney" para decirlo de algún modo. Un tipo de final que sé que quizá no agrada mucho, pero que he estado tentada de hacer en tantas historias anteriores que todavía me sorprende que no haya hecho uno así hasta ahora. Siempre sucumbí a mi optimismo, a mis lectoras más cercanas y su insistencia en un happy ending. Esta vez no fue así y me gusta.

No debe tomarse la historia como la historia de amor entre Hanamichi y Kaede, porque no lo es, sino la historia de cómo Hanamichi vive, siente, padece, sobrelleva y acepta una serie de cosas en los años posteriores al final del instituto en los que madura como persona. Como mínimo esta era mi intención. Y desde este punto de vista puede que efectivamente el final no sea "disney" pero tiene su toque de esperanza.

De todos modos, me encantará saber si todo esto que yo he expuesto aquí os parece acertado o creéis que me equivoco completamente en todo o en algo. Los reviews están para eso. Y dándoles un buen uso, yo puedo dar fe de ello, pueden dar magníficos frutos en forma de amistades, grandes críticas y grandes ideas, y no solo halagos, que por otro lado, siempre serán bien recibidos.

**Grissina**

PS: Me encanta poder responder a todos los reviews, aunque solo sea para dar las gracias por dejarlos, pero como los anónimos sin dirección no los he podido responder, os dejo aquí mi gratitud plasmada en estas simples líneas, a vosotros lectores anónimos por vuestras palabras.


End file.
